Akatsuki High School for the Extremely Gifted
by Wateranddarkness666
Summary: As she walked into the school, she felt an overwhelming fear clutch her heart. Oh well, it was way too late to turn back at this point. She had to stay here, whether she liked it or not. Deidara X OC
1. Intro

**WD****: Ok, well this is my first story here on I hope you'll like it. I'll just say that the only Akatsuki member in the Intro and chapters 1 and 2 is Leader. But chapter 3 has the rest (minus Sasori) in it. Just thought I'd clear that up for you.  
**

**Disclaimers****: I don't own Naruto characters or themes, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Origional character(s) and themes belong to me.**

* * *

_**Intro**_

Akatsuki High School for the Extremely Gifted is a school that everyone wants to be in. They produce the best of everything: Athletes, academic grades, and every form of art. It is the school that everyone dreams of going to, however, almost no one ever gets in. Akatsuki is very particular about it's students. No one knows exactly what the school looks for, or why it is so hard to get into, but even if someone were to ask, they would never receive an answer. But of course, unbeknownst to everyone outside of Akatsuki, no regular or average human could get into Akatsuki. If you are a mere human, you have almost no chance at all to get in. Humans would need to have exceptional grades, or excel in the arts to get in. Of course, every now and then one such student would appear in the world of regular mortals and Akatsuki made it a point to find them. However, once found and installed into the school, none of these humans lasted very long. In fact, the record would be a month.

There hadn't been a human in Akatsuki High for a while now, but a particular girl appeared on the radar. She had a grade average of 100 **and** excelled in the arts. She was also above average physically, for a human. Never before has the Leader, principal of Akatsuki High, seen such an extraordinary human. Yes, he decided he would have her in his school. And she would last, whether she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 1

**WD:**Ok, well, here's chapter 1. This is longer than the intro, to be sure, so I hope you'll enjoy it.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto characters or themes, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Original character(s) and themes belong to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Leader looked out the window of his limo. He watched the business buildings and the apartment buildings zip past him. He was headed to the school of the girl he had found. She was an extraordinary girl, no doubt about it. Leader knew that she would be a perfect student for his high school. He didn't remember the name of the school he was going to, nor did he want or need to. The only thing he needed to remember was the girl's name. He would have to talk to the principal of this school about her. Maybe there had been a mistake? 100 average, why that would mean getting perfect scores in **every** class. Surely no one was capable of doing that? Not even one of his own students. No. Leader shook his head. He hadn't read wrong. This girl truly was extraordinary. She would transfer to Akatsuki high. If the background research he had found was accurate, there was no plausible reason for her to not want to transfer. Yes, he assured himself, he would add another extremely gifted adolescent to his hoard of 'special' persons. Leader hummed with satisfaction, then annoyance. Why wasn't he at the school yet? Was this school so far in the middle of the city that it took over an hour to arrive there? Leader sighed impatiently again as the ride carried on. Surely he would arrive shortly. He sighed again.

"Kari Sapphire, I hope you are worth it."

* * *

Kari trudged tiredly to her first class. So far it had been just another average day at Browns High. She walked alone, sat alone, and was just plain alone in general. No one really liked the weird silent girl. Her looks didn't do much to help her either. Just because she had two different shades of eye color didn't mean she was any different from them. She sighed. _'Oh well,'_ she thought. _'It's no loss, really. I wouldn't want to be friends with them anyway.'_

She arrived in her first class, English. She liked this class, only because reading and writing were involved in class quite frequently. She took her seat at the back corner of the classroom, already counting down the hours 'till school was out.

* * *

Leader sat in the principals office. This small space was nothing compared to his own office. He mused silently to himself as the principal got out the file for Kari Sapphire.

"Are you sure it's this girl you are asking about?" he asked Leader with an eyebrow raised. Leader nodded.

"I am rarely mistaken, especially with matters as important as these," Leader replied. The principal grunted and flipped through the file.

"Nothing special about this one, other than her grades. Although, I must admit this girl is a little weird. I've heard about her from the other teachers. She's a loner, to sum it up, and a bit of a freak," the principal said. Leader furrowed his eyebrows. The principal put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm serious. One look at that girl and you'll understand what I'm talking about," he asserted. Leader closed his eyes.

"I would like to meet with her," he stated.

"Now?"

"Now."

"Alright, I'll call her up," the principal said a little uncertainly. He picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

* * *

The phone in class rang. Everyone looked up at it, almost expecting it to be they themselves called to the office, except Kari, who continued working. The teacher answered the phone. A look of utter shock crossed her face, followed by a look of curiosity, which peaked the attention of the class. She hung up the phone and turned to the only student not paying attention.

"Kari Sapphire, the principal would like to see you in his office right now." There was complete silence in the class as Kari slowly looked up, staring the teacher in the eye. Every student had his or her gazed focused on the mute 'weirdo' in the corner. Kari gave a small sigh and stood up. She walked silently past all the eyes that continued to follow her, to the door and left the classroom.

As she walked down the hall, she wondered what the principal wanted with her. Was he kicking her out for being 'a freak' after all? She shook her head. No, he couldn't do that. He was a principal. He wasn't allowed to let personal feelings get in the way of his judgment.

She knocked softly on the door of the principal's office. There was a muffled reply, which she took as a sign to enter, and did so. Upon entering, she barely glanced at the principal as she bowed politely. No, her gaze rested on the figure cloaked in shadows, who politely replied by inclining his head. There was a soft silence between the strange man and the young girl. The principal however must have felt uncomfortable as he undoubtedly faked a cough.

"Yes, um, Kari, this is-"

"I am the principle of Akatsuki High School for the Extremely Gifted, but I am called Leader by all within the school, otherwise known as sir," the shadow-man stated, completely cutting off the mumbling principal. Kari inclined her head politely again. "I trust you have heard of the school?" he asked. Of course she had. It was considered one of the best schools in the world, never mind the country. She remained silent, but nodded her head. The shadow-man, also known as Leader, gave her a small smile.

"Would you mind if I had a word with you alone?" he asked. She shook her head. He smiled again, completely ignoring the mumbles and rants from the principal. However, the constant noise was annoying Leader to no end. He turned to the principal.

"Would you kindly shut your mouth? You are of no importance to me anymore. I have only come to this place to speak with Ms. Sapphire," Leader told him coldly. The principal stared at him with a stupefied look. Leader, feeling pleased with himself kindly opened the door for Kari, who finding the whole situation extremely amusing, yet strange, accepted with a small head inclination.

Leader led Kari out of the school and back to the limo.

"Would you mind it if we drove while we speak?" he asked her. She shook her head. Leader felt pleased with her behavior. She was silent, therefore not annoying, and very polite. So far, nothing seemed wrong with her. With her appearance she would definitely fit in. Leader had worried about that in the beginning slightly, but not anymore. She was different looking for a human, but he had no problems with it. No one at Akatsuki would mind it either, but he supposed that these human schools had a different perception.

As Kari sat with Leader in the limo, she felt a strange sense of peace. Why? She didn't know. What could he want to talk to her about? She didn't say anything, or look expectantly at him. He would start when he wanted. She had no problems sitting in silence. However the silence wouldn't last, because Leader turned to her. She lifter her head to meet his gaze.

"I suppose it would be best if I just cut to the chase," he stated. Kari nodded. "I would like to offer you a place at Akatsuki High School for the Extremely Gifted." Kari stared at him in disbelief. She turned to look at her feet. Why would her of all people be offered a place there. As if he read her thoughts, Leader instantly replied. "You, Ms. Sapphire, have an extraordinary academic achievement, as well as being extremely talented in the arts. You are no ordinary hu- person," he replied. '_'Hu-'? What was he going to say?'_ Kari wondered to herself. If Leader _could_ read her thoughts, he chose not to answer that particular question. Kari thought of all the possibilities that would deter her from going. The first obstacle: Money.

"As much as I would love to transfer to your school, I don't have the money," Kari said, using her voice for the first time around Leader.

"Everything would be paid for you," he replied. She stared at him like he was a crazy person, then turned back to her feet. This would be the best opportunity of her life. Somehow, she had trouble believing it was true.

"What's the catch?" she asked, turning to look him in the eye seriously.

Leader looked back at the girl who was fixing him with a look that no one could possibly lie to. He smiled to himself. She was definitely made for Akatsuki.

"Only one," he replied. She continued to stare at him, her gaze never feigning. "You have to promise that you will not, under any circumstances, transfer out," he replied. Her gaze changed drastically to a look of confusion, but chose to remain silent and keep her hundreds of questions to herself.

"I will give you time to think about it, but don't keep me waiting too long," he told her. She nodded. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a brochure. He handed it to her. She examined the cover. It was black with red clouds on it with the school name. "Look through that. It should answer at least some of your questions. It is an on-campus school, so you would be living there. The address is in there somewhere and the number to reach me is in there as well." Kari took all he said and stored it in her brain. She nodded. The limo came to a stop. Kari looked out and saw her apartment. She was a little shocked. She turned to face the Leader. He grinned.

"I figured you would want to miss the rest of the day," he stated. There was a pause, and then Kari's face broke into a wide smile.

"Thank you," she replied, getting out of the limo.

Leader watched the door close. He smiled to himself. She would be coming, she would call him soon, he knew that. Now all he had to do was wait.


	3. Chapter 2

**WD**: ok, so here's chapter 2. I have up to chapter 6 already written, so, yeah, that's why I'm posting so many chapters in one day.

Once again, the only real Akatsuki member in this chapter is Leader. That'll change next chapter, though.

**Dislaimers**: I don't own Naruto characters or themes, Masashi Kishimoto does. Original character(s), inanimate objects, and themes belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kari entered her apartment, her gaze focused on the cover of the brochure. She closed the door behind her, kicked her shoes off and flopped onto the couch. She opened to the first page of the brochure. There was a picture of a beautiful building. Underneath it read **'Main office building'**. Kari was perplexed. There was more than one building? She looked down at the first sentence.

**'Akatsuki has a campus ground with many different buildings.'**

She stared at it in wonder. It technically had answered her question, but what kind of brochure has that as their first sentence?

**'Seeing as our school is for the Extremely Gifted, we tend to do things a little differently.'**

Now Kari's curiosity was peaked. The brochure was answering her questions. Had it been made like that? Did everyone ask such questions?

**'Our school makes sure to adapt for each and every student's needs.'**

* * *

Kari smiled in spite of herself as she read on. It was a year round school, or rather, schools. Yes, it was not just a High school, but an Elementary school and a College as well. It was out of the city in a pretty remote place. The grounds consisted of an Office building, the different sectors of classroom buildings, the gyms (there were three), the cafeteria, and the dorm rooms. What surprised Kari the most was that on the grounds there wasn't just all of those school buildings, but there were shopping centers, park areas, arcades, and even a couple beaches, and many other places. There were so many things for students of all ages to do on the grounds that it surprised her, but when she thought about it, she supposed it wasn't that strange if it was an all year round school.

Not only did they have all of that but also her schooling and dorm were all to be paid for her. This school seemed amazing to Kari. She couldn't understand why Leader had asked her to transfer there. He had told her because she was perfect academically, and even had the bonus of being artistically talented, but she didn't see how that would make Leader want her there. She remembered what the only condition had been. _'I can't transfer out huh? What could be so bad about it that I would even consider transferring out?'_ she thought. She looked at the brochure cover again. _'Me, Kari Sapphire, transfer to Akatsuki High, one of the best schools in the world. It sounds almost fairytale,'_ she thought with a small laugh.

Kari thought about her current life. She had no parents, and not too much money, so she had to go to a cheap public school where no one liked her. No one liked her. No one ever has. She sighed sadly. '_That's one thing that probably won't change,'_ she thought miserably._'Well, I won't have to share a dorm, since everyone gets their own, so I won't have to worry about having my room mate dislike me,'_ she thought somewhat optimistically. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes to think. She thought for a moment then snapped her eyes open. She made her decision. She turned her head and reached for the phone.

* * *

Leader sat at his desk rather tiredly. He had been going over some documents when his secretary, Shizune knocked.

"Enter." Her head came in.

"Leader-san, there is a phone call from a Ms. Kari Sapphire for you. Would you like to take it?" she asked. Leader perked up. Kari Sapphire? Already? He had only been at his office for around half an hour. The drive itself was an hour and a half, leaving the girl alone for a mere two hours. Had she already thought it through?

"Yes, I will. Thank you," he replied as he picked up the phone. Shizune left.

"Hello?"

"Hello sir, it's Kari Sapphire calling."

"Yes, Shizune told me."

"Right, well, I've thought about everything and I really appreciate your offer to me," she began. Leader held his breath. She was turning him down? How? Why? "Thank you for allowing me into your school. When should I come?" Leader had a confused look on his face then comprehension flew across it. She was saying thank you before she accepted. _'Incredible,'_ he thought as he shook his head.

"A limo will come for you in three hours. Have all your things packed up and ready," he told her. There was silence.

"You mean today? But I haven't contacted my school and I wont have time to speak with my landlord," she replied.

"I will take care of all that. All you need to do is be ready in three hours," he assured her.

"Thank you. I'll be ready," she replied with a sigh of relief.

"I will see you this evening then. Adieu." Leader hung up the phone feeling very pleased with his find. _'Polite and responsible. The teachers will be glad to finally have someone with both traits,'_ he mused silently to himself.

* * *

Kari hadn't needed three hours to pack all her things. She really only had the few clothes she owned, a few sketch books with some pencils, a guitar and music books, and her stuffed rabbit she had owned since before she could remember. All of her things (besides the guitar) fit in one very old and beat up book bag.

Ten minutes to the third hour mark, Kari sat on the foot of the apartment steps. A cool October breeze blew gently through her long black and blue hair. She closed her eyes, thinking deeply. She had no regrets about her decision. She wasn't leaving anything behind, well, nothing that would mind her being gone anyway. She was a little nervous, well, maybe a lot nervous, but she would cope with it. Starting a new school, especially one such as Akatsuki, would burden anyone with nervousness. She thought about how this morning had started out like any other regular, boring, and depressing day, and now she felt like she was on top of the world. She smiled at the thought. Leader had to want her in his school, otherwise, he probably wouldn't have come to see her in person, or made the one and only rule she must abide by to never transfer out. She smiled and hugged her knees.

"Well Bunny, it's took late to turn back now anyways, right?" she asked her stuffy, who was currently in her lap. She smiled at her childlike behavior and peered down the street. There it was, the long black vehicle that would take her to Akatsuki High.

The limo pulled up in front of her. She grabbed her bag and guitar case and moved toward it. She opened the door and got in. The driver looked back at her.

"That's all you're bringing? Didn't Leader tell you that this is where you will be living?" he asked her. She nodded.

"This is all the belongings I have," she replied. The driver looked mildly shocked, but turned back to the front.

"Well, make yourself comfortable. It's an hour and a half trip back to Akatsuki," he told her. She nodded and looked out the window. Her eyes slowly began to droop, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Kari woke up and looked out the window. They were now driving through the grounds, as she remembered from pictures. The only difference was the pictures were nothing compared to how amazing the campus was. Kari stared out the window in amazement. Before she could really take it all in, the limo stopped.

"We're here," said the driver. Kari nodded and thanked him. She put her bunny in her bag. She grabbed her bag and guitar and got out of the limo. She looked ahead and saw the office building. It was even grander than when she saw it in the brochure. Her breath caught in her throat. Suddenly she was a bit more nervous. She swallowed hard and walked towards the large building.

Upon entering, she looked around. She was suddenly faced with a problem: where was Leader's office? There were quite a lot of doors, but she didn't know which door to take. As she was glancing around at all the doors, one of them opened. A woman walked out.

"Excuse me, could you possibly tell me where Leader-san's office is?" Kari asked. The woman turned to her and smiled.

"You must be Ms. Kari Sapphire. I am Shizune, you spoke with me on the phone earlier today." Kari nodded and gave a shy smile back. "I'm sorry, but Leader-san is extremely busy right now, so he asked if I could show you around. You don't mind do you?" Kari shook her head. Shizune beamed at her. "Ok then, follow me."

* * *

As Kari followed Shizune to wherever they were going, Shizune pointed out several places.

"There is the cafeteria, but it's only used during summer break and weekends. There are cafeterias in the school buildings as well, so you don't have to worry about where to eat during school hours." Kari nodded. A question popped into her mind.

"Exactly how big are the grounds here?" Kari asked. Shizune thought for a moment.

"I'm not really sure. I've never been everywhere on campus," she replied. Kari's eyes widened. _'It's honestly that big?'_ she thought in wonder.

* * *

Kari soon found out where they were headed: the dorms.

"And here is yours," Shizune said, opening it with a key. Kari walked inside and was amazed. It had a living room, kitchen/dining room, a bedroom and a bathroom. It was way more than enough room for one person. "Do you like it?" Shizune asked. Kari nodded.

"I thought it would be nice, but this is incredible. It's a little dull, but other than that it's amazing," Kari replied.

"Oh, you can paint it any color you and the wall agrees on," Shizune stated. Kari turned to her.

"What?"

"Well, some walls can be very particular about what they have on them. If they don't like it, the paint fades away, or posters disappear, things like that. But sometimes walls won't care, but you can always compromise with them," Shizune explained.

"The walls…are alive?" Kari asked disbelievingly.

"Well, yes, they are. Sometimes, when people get lonely they talk to their walls, but regular walls never talk back, so the walls in the dorms here at Akatsuki all talk." Kari stared at her like she was crazy. "Ask the wall what color it likes, you'll see what I mean," Shizune prompted.

"Eh…what color do you like?" Kari asked. She felt extremely silly, talking to a wall. Walls didn't talk, that was she believed…no. It was what she **knew**. Of course, she never expected the wall to talk back, so she nearly had a heart attack when it did.

'I'm actually a blue/green wall myself. I don't care for orange or purple, so you can forget about them,' it said. Kari stared at the wall.

"Did it just-"

'Talk? Yes I did. I suppose you're human then?' it asked.

"Of course I'm human. Isn't everybody?" Kari asked. There was a silence.

'Well, you'll see tomorrow. I won't say anything to spoil the surprise,' the wall said with a bit of a chuckle. This was all very strange to Kari. _'Walls that can talk, what next?'_ she thought. She sighed. _'Better take that back, just in case,'_ she thought again.

"Well, let's get going. There's a lot more for you to see. Also, we'll need to go back to the office building to pick up your uniform and schedule," Shizune said importantly. Kari nodded and followed her.

* * *

Kari sat on the couch in her new dorm. She had been to see the most important places and she had received her uniform and schedule. She had unpacked her things, to which Shizune had instantly ordered that they go shopping. They had bought all the necessities, such as blankets and pillows, along with clothes and some paint. The theme, Kari decided, was going to be different shades of blue. At least there was one thing she and the wall agreed on: the color blue. She hadn't said much else to the wall, because she had nothing to say. However, the wall was a different story.

'So what's your name anyway?' it asked.

"Kari Sapphire," she replied.

'So what color paint did you get?'

"Different shades of blue."

'Really? That's great! The last person who lived here was a purple nut. She insisted on having **EVERYTHING** purple. If another purple thing ever touches me I swear…'

"So why do you like blue?"

'Hm? Oh! I like blue because it's a good color and it flatters me, so you know. How 'bout you? Why d'you like blue?'

"Well, I have two different shades of blue in my eyes. One is dark blue; the other is sky blue, so I guess blue looks good on me. It's a nice color too. Not too bright and not too dark either."

'Finally, someone with sense. I swear, some of the kids here are insane with their colors.' Kari nodded, although she wasn't sure if the wall could see her.

"Wow," Kari said, sounding surprised.

'What?' the wall asked.

"That was probably the longest conversation I've ever had," she replied with a laugh.

'Really? What about your friends? Don't you talk to them?' the wall asked.

"No. I don't have friends. I haven't ever had friends," Kari replied.

'Well I guarantee that you'll make friends here. This school has the biggest bunch of weirdoes you'll ever see. So no matter how strange you think you are, you're actually probably one of the more normal kids here,' the wall stated. Kari stared at the wall.

"You're serious?" she asked.

'Completely. Anyway, you'll adjust quickly,' it replied.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

'Not long ago you nearly had a heart attack when you found out that walls talked. Now we're carrying on a conversation. You'll do fine,' the wall replied with a chuckle. Kari had to admit, the wall had a point. Why had she accepted it so quickly? What were the other students like? Were they even stranger than a talking wall? She sighed. _'I guess I'll find out tomorrow, won't I?'_ she thought as she left to the bedroom to sleep. Little did she know that she was in for a huge surprise.


	4. Chapter 3

**WD**: Here's chapter 3. Thanks for reading and/or reviewing. Also, the rest of the Akatsuki (minus Sasori) are in this chapter. Let me explain how the school works, so that none of you are too confused. There is a 12 day cycle. It starts with Day 1, continues to Day 12, then the cycle starts over again. For the elementary school, it starts with Kindergarten (5 years old) and ends with grade 6 (12 years old). High school starts with grade 7 (13 years old) and ends with grade 11 (17 years old). Then college and university and whatnot. I hope that makes some sense.

**Disclaimers**: Naruto characters and themes belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. Original character(s), themes, and inanimate objects belong to me. The Mona Lisa belongs to Leonardo Divincci (however you spell it).

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

'Hey. Hey Kari. Hey, get up.' Kari heard a voice somewhere near her. She was trying to figure out who it could be. Her landlord? No, he didn't sound like that. Who then? She groggily opened her eyes to a blank room. No one was there. She sat in her bed, trying to figure out who had been talking.

'Finally you're up. I've been trying to get your attention for ages,' the voice said again. It was coming from the wall. Memories from yesterday came crashing in on Kari and she remembered. It was the wall talking to her.

"Why are you waking me up?" she asked.

'Well, you don't want to be late for your first day of classes do you?' the wall asked her. 'You really should buy an alarm clock. You're really hard to wake up, did you know?' Kari suddenly sprang from her bed. There had to be a clock somewhere in this room. She searched, but to no avail. She decided to go with a different approach.

"Wall, what time is it?" she asked.

'I don't really know the exact time, but a lot of the other students get up around this time,' it replied. Kari nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Her shower was short, maybe ten minutes, and when she blow-dried her hair she didn't even try to style it. She went to her wooden dresser in the corner of her bedroom and fished out her uniform. It was a black skirt, a white shirt, and a black blazer with red clouds on it. She pulled it on quickly. She then went to the mirror and put her hair up in a loose bun. She grabbed her schedule and looked at it. _'Shizune told me it would be Day 3 today, so I've got Literature, math, study hall, and art. Sounds like a good day to me,'_ Kari thought to herself. She grabbed her new bag (she bought it the day before with Shizune) with her books she would need for the day and she headed out.

"See ya later," she called back as she closed the door.

* * *

Tobi arrived in class a little early that morning. He was excited about the new student that would be in his class. The teacher had told them all yesterday that there would be a girl transferring to Akatsuki high, and into their class. Tobi wanted to make her feel extremely welcome so he had made her a card. He clutched it in his hands. He really hoped that she would like him. Tobi always liked making new friends.

Zetsu was next to arrive, seeing as he usually was early anyway, and was shocked to find Tobi already sitting at his desk.

"Why are you so early this morning Tobi?" Zetsu's white half asked Tobi.

"Tobi was so excited about the new student that Tobi came early!" Tobi exclaimed. Zetsu rolled his eyes and took his seat behind the hyperactive boy.

* * *

When Kari arrived inside the school building, she was shocked speechless. Now she understood why the wall had asked if she was human. No one else was. She walked through the halls, trying to avoid the gaze of the other students, however she received plenty of stares, just for being a new student. She was a little scared. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she was still in that run-down apartment in the city, dreaming. She pinched herself. _'Ouch,'_ she thought, biting her lip to keep from saying anything out loud. It wasn't a dream. It was real. She looked around at all the people around her. Some would glance at her then turn back to their friends and continue what they were talking about. Just when she thought she saw someone that was regular looking, he did some hand movements and changed into the guy next to him. Kari could admit that she was a little frightened about what was going on. She remembered what the condition had been.

"You can't, under any circumstances, transfer out."

She now understood why he had made that the condition. She sighed. '_Oh well, like the wall said, I'll probably get used to it,'_ she thought. She looked at her schedule, to her homeroom class. It was literature, which was her first class. Room 215. Shizune had told her how to read class numbers. The number in front, in this case 2, was the floor, so her class was on the second floor in room 15. It wasn't that hard to read. Kari made her way to the second floor. As she reached the second floor, the bell rang. Kari sighed exasperatedly. She would be late. She looked for room 15, but as easy as it sounded, it wasn't. She ended up being ten minutes late. She knocked on the door nervously. She knew she would be nervous, but now she felt as if her heart was either going to leap out of her throat or stop dead. The door opened to a man who looked to be in his twenties. He had light brown hair pulled back with an elastic. He also had a scar across his face.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked. Kari blushed a little from embarrassment.

"Uh, well, I think I'm in this class," she replied softly. He looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"Oh, then you must be Kari Sapphire, right?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," she replied.

"Come in and I'll introduce you," he said, offering her entrance. She walked in a little shakily. The teacher came up beside her.

"Class, this is the new student, Kari Sapphire. Please make her feel welcome, alright?" There was a murmur from the class. Kari gripped her bag tightly out of nervousness. The teacher turned to her. "I'm Iruka Umino. Just call me Iruka-sensei. You can take the empty seat over there," he said, pointing to a seat by the window. She nodded and walked over to her seat. No one was really watching her, for which she was thankful for, except a boy with an orange mask, but as far as she could tell, he was looking at the person next to her, or behind her.

* * *

As the bell rang for class to end, Kari felt a strange happiness in her. No one had ever been nice to her before, but the students and teacher in this class were pretty decent so far. She smiled to herself as she stood and walked towards the door, as everyone else was. Iruka-sensei stopped her.

"Leader-san told me about you, so I'm glad that you're in my class," he said with a smile. She stared at him confused and looked behind her then back to him. He laughed. "I'm guessing you haven't heard many compliments in your life." Kari shook her head. He smiled again. "Well, I'll see you on Day 6 then," he stated. She nodded and bowed politely before leaving.

As she left the classroom an orange blur knocked her over.

"KARI-CHAN!" the orange blur exclaimed. Kari gained focus over what had knocked her down. It was the boy with the orange mask. _'I guess he was looking at me then,'_ she thought. The boy jumped up and stuck his hand out for her. She took it and he pulled her up.

"Tobi wanted to say hello and welcome to Kari-chan!" he exclaimed. Kari had never been called 'chan' before, so it was a little strange hearing it, especially from someone she had just met.

"Thank you," she said quietly and bowed a little.

"You're welcome! Tobi made you a card! Tobi is a good boy!" the boy exclaimed. Kari came to the conclusion that he was probably talking in the third person, so he was Tobi.

"Wait, you made me a card?" she asked surprised. Tobi nodded his head vigorously. He pulled out an envelope that said '**Welcome!**' on it. She smiled a little and opened it. The card was decorated black with red clouds and it read '**Welcome**' on it. She let out a small laugh. When she opened it, sparkles showered out, covering her in them. She smiled and read the card in her head. **'Dear new student! Tobi is excited to meet you and wants to welcome you! Tobi hopes we will be friends! Welcome to Akatsuki High! Tobi'** She looked up at him.

"Thank you, this is really nice," she said smiling at him. Tobi jumped and hugged her.

"YAY! Kari-chan likes it! Tobi worked hard on it because Tobi wanted you to feel welcomed!" he exclaimed. He was probably grinning at her, but she couldn't see because of the mask. Kari smiled back at him. "Does Kari-chan want to be Tobi's friend?" he asked, looking at her, still holding her in his tight hug. Kari laughed a little.

"Sure, Tobi. I'll be your friend," she replied smiling. Tobi was quiet for a moment then ran back to the classroom.

"ZETSU-SAN!" Kari stared after him bewildered. Tobi came back out of the class with the boy who looked like a venus fly-trap and had one side of his face white, while the other was black. She stared at him a little frightened. Was it normal to be part plant? She wondered if he ate flies too, or if he needed something bigger. She shuddered at the thought.

"Zetsu-san! Kari-chan wants to be Tobi's friend!" he exclaimed.

"That's nice Tobi," the white part of the boy said.

"Yes! Kari-chan! This is Zetsu-san! He is one of Tobi's friends!" Tobi exclaimed. The white side of Zetsu remained uncaring, but the black side looked slightly ticked off.

"Kari-chan!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can Tobi see your schedule?"

"Sure," she replied, handing it to him. He examined it.

"We have all the same classes except for Art! Tobi has Drama instead because Deidara-sempai thought Tobi would be good at it!"

"**He probably just didn't want you in his class Tobi,**" the black side of Zetsu said. Tobi ignored him and continued to talk and talk until the bell rang.

"We have Math now Kari-chan! Let's go!" Tobi exclaimed, dragging her down the hallway, with Zetsu following behind.

Kari was pulled into class by Tobi, who was stopped at the door by the teacher.

"Tobi, how many times must I tell you not to run in the halls!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Sorry Ebisu-sensei, but Tobi didn't want Kari-chan to be late on her first day!" Tobi replied. The teacher, who hadn't noticed the girl before now, looked at her.

"Of course, the new student. I had almost forgotten. Welcome to this Math class. I am Ebisu-sensei," the teacher said, pushing up his dark glasses. Kari bowed politely before Tobi dragged her over to where he must have sat.

"Kari-chan, you can sit next to Tobi on the left because Zetsu-san sits on the right," Tobi explained. Kari nodded and sat down.

* * *

Kari just observed the class as they worked and took down a few notes. She knew the unit they were doing, so it was easy to follow along. The next time she had math she would be able to participate. Ebisu-sensei was pleased with her abilities.

"Wow, Kari-chan, you are really smart!" Tobi exclaimed as they left Math class. Zetsu followed silently behind.

"Thanks Tobi. That's actually why I got offered a place here," Kari explained.

"**I wonder how long you'll last though,**" black Zetsu said. Kari turned to him, the fear from before had completely vanished, which surprised both sides of Zetsu.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"**Humans don't last long here**," black Zetsu replied with a cruel sounding chuckle.

"The longest time for a human to last here without going insane, running away, or transfering was a month," white Zetsu added. Kari nodded.

"Well, even if I wanted to leave, I wouldn't be able to," she stated. Zetsu stared at her.

"Why Kari-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Because Leader-san said I must not, under any circumstances transfer out once I had accepted my place here," she replied with a small smile. "It was clever of him, but I think I'll get used to this place. It doesn't seem so bad. Actually, today is one of the best days I've ever had," she added with a laugh. Black Zetsu stared at her as if she was crazy, while White Zetsu just looked bewildered. Kari turned to him and grinned.

"You know, it's pretty cool how you can make two facial expressions at the same time," she stated. Tobi popped up beside her.

"Kari-chaaaaaaaaan," he wined. "Do you think Tobi is a good boy too?" Kari thought for a moment. _'Is that what he thinks I called Zetsu? Well, Tobi is really nice and he is my first friend.'_

"Yeah, Tobi, you're a good boy," she replied with a sweet smile. Tobi squealed and tackled her in a hug.

"Hurray! Does Kari-chan want to meet the rest of Tobi's friends? We can have lunch together!" Tobi exclaimed. Kari looked at him with surprise._'He wants me to meet the rest of his friends? Does he like me that much? I've never gotten so much attention before. I suppose it couldn't hurt,'_ she thought. She nodded with a smile.

"That sounds cool," she replied. Tobi squealed again and grabbed her arm, dragging her away again with Zetsu following them silently. He was thinking to himself.

_'Funny how this morning she was scared and now she appears like she doesn't care,' _white Zetsu thought.

'_**More like weird,'**_ black Zetsu countered.

'_Well, at least she occupies Tobi. Deidara probably enjoyed his break, for once,'_ white Zetsu thought with a chuckle. Black Zetsu silently agreed.

* * *

Deidara was sitting at the usual table with the others. The only ones missing were Zetsu and Tobi. Deidara was having one of the best days of his life. That morning, Tobi hadn't come and woken him up at six like he usually did, so that was a good start. Then, the most wonderful thing happened, Tobi didn't show up at break. So far he hadn't shown up yet either, so Deidara had his fingers crossed. Just as he thought he was finally safe, he heard the very words he dreaded.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Deidara cringed.

"Great, h'mm," he mumbled. Tobi came, dragging someone behind him, and sat down beside Deidara.

"Hi Deidara-sempai! Did you miss Tobi at break? Tobi was talking with Kari-chan, so he couldn't come," Tobi explained, although Deidara could care less. Wait. Kari-chan? The person who Tobi had been dragging along stood up and brushed herself off. Tobi pulled her to sit beside him as Zetsu showed up and sat across the table from the girl.

"Everyone, this is Kari-chan. She's a new student!" Tobi exclaimed. "Kari-chan, these are my friends: Itachi-san," he said, pointing to a boy with black hair pulled back with an elastic, and red eyes. "Kisame-san," he pointed to a muscular boy with blue skin and blue hair. "Hidan-san," he pointed to the boy with silver hair and violet eyes. "Kakuzu-san," he pointed to a boy who's face Kari couldn't see properly because it was covered. "And Deidara-sempai!" Tobi finished, pointing to the blond boy beside him. Kari politely inclined her head.

"Hi," she said quietly. Deidara bent around Tobi to look at her.

"It was you who was occupying him at break, h'mm?" he asked her. She nodded a little uncertain. "Thank you, h'mm. I'm Deidara, h'mm." He put out his hand to her. She took it and let out a laugh that turned to strange shocked exclamation. Deidara's hand had **licked** her hand. She quickly let go and noticed a mouth on Deidara's hand.

"Sorry, h'mm. I can't control what they do, h'mm," he said with a smirk. All of a sudden Hidan burst out laughing.

"That was the funniest fucking sound I've ever heard!" he exclaimed. Deidara started laughing along with him and Kari just blushed slightly. Itachi looked at them emotionlessly, while Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Kisame grinned, revealing his pointed teeth.

"So how did you meet Tobi, exactly," Kakuzu asked.

"Well, I'm in his homeroom class, and when I was leaving he came and talked to me in the hallway," she replied. Deidara gave her a bewildered look.

"Seriously, h'mm? Tobi was acting normal, h'mm?" he asked her. Zetsu stepped in.

"**He attacked her,**" black Zetsu said.

"As soon as she left the classroom," white Zetsu finished. "We saw it happen." Deidara nodded.

"That sounds about right, h'mm. Are you ok, h'mm? Tobi didn't traumatize you too much, h'mm?" he asked Kari. She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, really," she replied with a sweet smile. Tobi hugged her tight.

"Kari-chan is Tobi's best friend!" he exclaimed. Kari was shocked and must of looked it too because Deidara laughed.

"It doesn't look like she wants to be your best friend Tobi, h'mm," he replied. Tobi looked at Kari, a depressed vibe coming from him.

"No, no! That's not it, really. It's just I've never had any friends before, and now you want to be best friends, it's just really…different for me," she explained to the suddenly depressed Tobi.

"Kari-chan doesn't have any other friends?" Tobi asked. Kari blushed a little and looked away.

"No," she replied. She felt a little embarrassed saying that in front of all of those boys. Tobi hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Don't worry Kari-chan! We will all be your friends!" Tobi exclaimed. Kari wanted to reply, but she couldn't breathe.

"Tobi, I don't think she's breathing," Itachi said calmly.

"Let go of her you stupid idiot, h'mm!" Deidara exclaimed, hitting Tobi in the head. Tobi instantly let go of you and began to wail.

"Kaaarrii-chaaaann! Deidara-sempai's being mean to Tobi!" Kari didn't know what to do, so she just hugged him. He instantly stopped and hugged her back. _'Was he only faking?'_ Kari thought, laughing to herself.

* * *

Deidara watched in shock as the new girl just hugged Tobi to get him to stop._'Who would hug **that** willingly, h'mm?'_ he thought.

"So, Kari, what are your special abilities?" Kisame asked Kari. She looked at him.

"Special abilities?" she asked.

"You know, like how Deidara has four mouths, Itachi has sharingan, like that," he explained. Kari thought. She didn't have any was the answer to that question, but how would they react? Tobi and Zetsu exchanged glances, which made her even more nervous. She opened her mouth, but was cut off by black Zetsu.

"**She doesn't have any,**" he said. The others looked at him.

"She's human," white Zetsu explained. All eyes were turned to her. She smiled nervously at them.

"Is it a bad thing?" she asked them. Tobi suddenly squealed and hugged her.

"Kari-chan just made a cute face!" he exclaimed. She blinked. What was he talking about?

"Listen, h'mm, humans don't last long here. They all leave. So you probably shouldn't make too many friends 'cause you'll just end up leaving anyway, h'mm," he told her, ignoring Tobi's outburst, even** if** he agreed.

"Well, I can't leave. When I accepted the place here, Leader-san made the condition be that I can't transfer out," she explained. They all stared at her in shock, except Tobi and Zetsu, who already knew, and Itachi, who, if he was shocked, looked the same.

* * *

Deidara stared at the girl, who was being fed cookies by Tobi. Why would Leader make a condition like that? He looked at her again and shook his head. No, the real question was why wasn't she bothered by it?

"Guess what Deidara-sempai!" Tobi exclaimed. Deidara sighed angily.

"What do you want Tobi, h'mm?" he asked.

"Kari-chan is in Art too!" Tobi exclaimed. Deidara almost choked on what he was drinking. She was in art? With him? Why did Tobi see that as a good thing? Why did he see it as a bad thing?

"Kari-chan! You could change to drama! Then we would have all the same classes!" Tobi exclaimed, now talking to the girl. Deidara was now annoyed. What was the point of yelling in his ear, then going and asking her to switch to his own class? He shook his head, annoyed. Why him? Why was he cursed to have Tobi follow him everywhere? He wasn't even nice to the orange masked kid.

"Sorry, Tobi-kun, but I don't really like drama. I'm not a very outgoing person. Besides, Art is one of the reasons why I got into this school," the girl replied to Tobi's statement. Deidara's ears perked up. He turned to her.

"You like art, h'mm?" he asked her. She looked at him, her two different eyes staring into him.

"Yeah, I do. I draw all the time. I would paint too, but paint is too expensive, so I stick with pencil drawings," she explained. "What kind of art do you create Deidara-kun?" Deidara felt his cheeks get a little pink.

"You'll see, h'mm," he said with a grin. Kari smiled at him.

"Ok, I guess I will. We have art last block," she replied. Deidara was stunned. She was right; they did have art last block. Why did he care? What was wrong with him? He shook his head, pushing those questions away.

"You said art was only one of the reasons why you got a place here, what were the others?" Kisame asked.

"Oh, well there's only one other. I've had a grade average of 100 percent since elementary school," Kari replied passively. The whole group stared at her in shock. Even Itachi's eyes widened a small fraction.

"Holy Jashin," Hidan muttered. Kari wondered what '**Jashin**' meant, but decided better not to ask.

"Are you serious, h'mm?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter now. My average will probably go down because I've never seen classes like Strategy, Medical studies, or Combat. Anyway, it doesn't matter that much to me, although it is the major reason why I'm here, so I'm kinda happy about that," Kari replied with a grin.

"So Kari-chan likes it here?" Tobi asked. Kari smiled at him.

"Yeah, I do. Yeah, sure, I nearly had a heart attack this morning when I first saw everyone and how different they are, but really, it's only appearances." She shrugged. "Besides, I've already made friends and it's only been half a day, when back at my old school everyone hated me," she finished and smiled at Tobi. Tobi gasped.

"How could anyone hate you Kari-chan? You're so nice and pretty!" At this Kari blushed and looked extremely shocked.

"Well, they didn't like me because I looked weird to them, and I was quiet all the time," she replied with an impassive face. Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame all laughed.

"That is the most fucked up reasoning I've ever heard," Hidan said.

"I'm with you on that, h'mm," Deidara agreed. Kisame nodded. "Were the people at your old school mentally challenged or something, h'mm?"

"Probably," Kari replied. The three of them laughed harder. Zetsu looked amused, along with Kakuzu, while Itachi looked emotionless as ever. Tobi stared at Kari.

"Just because you were quiet and thought you looked weird? That's stupid," he said. Kari nodded and shrugged.

"Eh, I got used to it. I was used to being alone, that's why this school is shocking in more than one way," she stated.

The bell rang. Tobi jumped up.

"Kari-chan! We have Study hall now! With everyone else too!" Tobi exclaimed. Kari looked up at him.

"Really? You all have study hall now?" she asked the others in the group. They all nodded. Tobi grabbed her arm and pointed in some random direction.

"Let's go!" He began to run off, dragging her with him.

The others watched them go.

"He's been doing that all day," white Zetsu told the rest of the group.

"And she hasn't yelled at him yet, h'mm?" Deidara asked, slightly impressed. Zetsu shook his head.

"She just lets him do it," white Zetsu replied.

"**I almost feel sorry for her,**" said black Zetsu with a small laugh. The others silently agreed with him.

* * *

"Shouldn't we have waited for the others?" Kari asked Tobi.

"They'll catch up. Tobi wanted to ask Kari-chan something!"

"Ok, what is it?" she asked.

"Where does Kari-chan live?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked him back.

"So Tobi can come and visit Kari-chan on the weekends!" he exclaimed. Kari nodded her head in understanding.

"I live on the girl's side in room 527," she told him.

"Ok! Tobi will remember it! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy," Kari agreed. Tobi giggled happily to himself. Kari smiled at him. She found it a little strange how close they had become so quickly. She sighed. '_Oh well, Tobi's nice. I'm pretty lucky I met him, actually,'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Kari soon found out that **'study hall'** was more like **'fool around time'**. She couldn't say that it wasn't fun. In fact, she was having a great time. The teacher that was supposed to watch over the study hall was a really laid back teacher. In fact, he only showed up to let them in and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Currently, Tobi was playing with Kari's hair. She was sitting and listening to Hidan talk about his religion. _'So that's what he meant when he said Jashin earlier,' _she thought. Tobi couldn't seem to decide what he wanted to do with her hair. First he did braids, then a different styled bun, then a ponytail, and so on. Now he was tying it up in pigtails.

"Kari-chan has really long hair!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Yeah, have you ever even cut it?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, but every time I do, it just grows back by the end of the month, so I don't bother anymore. I just tie it up now," she replied.

"That sounds really fucking annoying," Hidan stated. Kari nodded. She had only met them a few hours ago, but she felt like she could trust them, which she found odd. Yes, Kari had trust issues, but for good reason. Every friend she had ever made stabbed her in the back, metaphorically of course. Kari didn't think that these guys would.

* * *

Deidara was sitting with Kisame.

"So what do you think about her?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know, h'mm! I just met the girl, h'mm," Deidara replied.

"Tobi and Hidan don't seem to care about that much," Kisame replied with a smirk. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"You know how Tobi is, h'mm. He's like that with everyone, h'mm," he retorted.

"True," Kisame agreed. The two of them stared at the other three said persons. "But still, it's not like Tobi to like someone that much after just meeting them," Kisame countered. Deidara was silent. Kisame was right, but he didn't want to admit it aloud. What was it about this girl that made them comfortable around? He pushed the thoughts away.

"Hey, if she keeps Tobi busy then who cares, h'mm?" Deidara replied. Kisame snickered.

"I agree."

* * *

"Kari-chan? Why do you have blue in your hair?" Tobi asked Kari. Tobi had stuck with the pigtails because they looked **'cuter'**. Kari shrugged.

"I put it there. I like blue. Plus, I thought if I put something weird in my hair, people would stop criticizing my eyes," she replied.

"But Kari-chan's eyes are pretty!" Tobi exclaimed. Kari smiled at him.

"Thanks. No one's ever told me that," she said. Hidan scoffed.

"Who gives a shit about what other people think?"

"Well, when I was five, parents having just passed away, and being picked on by everyone around me, I cared. I don't care so much anymore though," Kari replied simply. Hidan was silent.

"So you've got no parents either, huh?" he asked. Kari shook her head. "Well, welcome to the club. None of us have 'em either." Kari faked a shocked look.

"Hidan-kun, you didn't swear in any of those sentences!" she exclaimed. He glared at her.

"I don't fucking swear all the fucking time!" he exclaimed. Kari just started laughing.

"I know, I was just joking," she replied giving him a devious grin. The look shocked him a little, before he was smirking also.

"So you've got a dark side, interesting," he stated. The two started laughing.

"I just realized something," Kari stated suddenly, laughter completely stopped.

"What Kari-chan?" Tobi asked. Hidan looked at her expectantly as well.

"I must really like you guys a lot, otherwise I would still be a silent, shy, weirdo," she replied with a grin.

"You needed a change in personality to tell you if you liked us or not?" Hidan asked with a baffled expression.

"YAY! Kari-chan likes us!" Tobi exclaimed. Kari just grinned. Hidan just shook his head.

"For someone who is supposed to have fucking a 100 percent grade average you are pretty fuckin' oblivious," he stated.

"I'm allowed to have some faults," she said with a fake '**holier-than-thou**' voice. Hidan rolled his eyes. Tobi just giggled along with Kari.

"You two are annoying, I'm going away," Hidan stated and got up to leave. In an instant Kari and Tobi were tackling him down.

"NOO! HIDAN-SAN! YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH TOBI AND KARI-CHAAN!" Tobi shouted.

"Yeah Hidan-kun! Staaaaaay!" Kari exclaimed, holding in her laughter.

"ARGH! God dammit! Let go of me, fuck!"

Deidara and Kisame stared at the commotion with extreme shock.

"Is she the same girl we met earlier?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know, h'mm," Deidara replied.

Kakuzu looked up from his table. He and Itachi were actually working. He looked over to where the commotion was. Tobi was hanging off of Hidan's shoulders while the girl was wrapped around his legs. Kakuzu watched with a blank expression. The girl's personality had completely changed. He sighed and shook his head, going back to his work. It wasn't **his** problem. Itachi was completely ignoring the commotion: of course.

* * *

When the bell rang, Kari and Tobi left the study hall giggling uncontrollably. Hidan was glaring at them.

"How is it that one moment you are shy and quiet and the next you're fucking acting like him?" he asked the girl, pointing at Tobi. She turned to him and gave him a sweet smile.

"It's because I can only act like this around the people I feel I can trust," she replied kindly. Hidan felt his anger evaporate. He turned his head and refused to look at her. She giggled and went back to talking with Tobi.

"Kari-chaaaaaaaan, Tobi wants to come with you to Art!" Tobi wined. Deidara was about to yell at him, when Kari took over.

"But Tobi, you have to go to the class that you do good in! I'll be cheering for you," she said with a smile. Tobi thought about this.

"Yes! Kari-chan is right! And Kari-chan, you must go to the class you are good in! Tobi will cheer for you and Deidara-sempai also!" he exclaimed, punching his chest with his fist. Kari laughed. Suddenly Tobi got very close to her face.

"Tobi wants to see Kari-chan later. Can Tobi come to Kari-chan's room?" Tobi asked. Kari shook her head.

"Sorry Tobi, but I still have to organize my room a bit more," she replied. She noticed Tobi get sad and suddenly thought of something. "But listen, today is Wednesday, so how about this weekend you come over and help me paint?" she asked. Tobi was suddenly happy again.

"Really Kari-chan! YAY!" he exclaimed while jumping and hugging her. She just laughed.

"Yeah, really. It's a pretty big room, so I'll need help anyway. You're free to bring anyone you want," she replied. Tobi suddenly dropped her and sprinted to Deidara.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Deidara cringed.

"What do you want Tobi, h'mm!" Deidara shouted.

"Deidara-sempai! Do you want to come to Kari-chan's room and paint this weekend?" Tobi asked excitedly. Deidara looked at the girl who was currently humming to herself. He looked at Tobi then got an idea.

"Just a sec Tobi, h'mm," he said, and went over to Kari. "Hey, h'mm," he whispered. She looked up at him.

"Yes, Deidara-kun?" she asked.

"Could you tell Tobi you only want him to come or something, h'mm, cause I'd really appreciate a weekend without him, h'mm," Deidara asked her. She stared up at him and smiled.

"Sure, if that's what you want Deidara-kun," she replied kindly. He grinned at her.  
"Thanks, h'mm," he said.

"No problem. Hey, Tobi, come here!" she called. Deidara walked away as Tobi came over to her.

"Yes Kari-chan?"

"How would you like it if it was just you and me painting this weekend? It'll be a best friend activity!" she asked him, smiling. Tobi thought about it a moment.

"Yes! That is a great idea Kari-chan!" he exclaimed and hugged her. She giggled and hugged him back.

Deidara had listened to the whole thing. '_Wow, she said it without being mean at all, h'mm. What's up with that? How can she be so nice, even to **Tobi**, h'mm?_' he thought, then pushed all those thoughts away. He could care less.

* * *

When the bell rang, Deidara had to pry Kari away from Tobi, who, despite what he had said earlier, wanted to bring her with him anyway.

"Stop being stupid, h'mm!" Deidara exclaimed, hitting Tobi in the head.

"Kari-chaaaaaaaaan! Deidara-sempai is being mean to Tobi!" Kari gave him a quick hug.

"Tobi, be a good boy and get to class. You don't want to be late do you?" she asked softly.

"That's right! It's Kari-chan's first day as well and Tobi does not want Kari-chan to be late! Tobi will see Kari-chan later! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed as he ran off. Kari waved and then ran to catch up with Deidara.

* * *

The art room was filled with paintings, sketches, sculptures, everything artistic. There were paints and pencils everywhere. Kari instantly knew that this would be one of her favorite rooms. She sat at a table with Itachi and Deidara. It was four to a table, but most people were scared of Itachi, so they left the table of three alone. Today everyone was supposed to draw a sketch of a painting they would start next class, or start to sculpt something. Kari didn't even have to think of what she was going to draw. It was the easiest thing to come up with an idea. She would draw her friends and herself. Even though she had only met them that day, she already felt attached to them, even Itachi and Kakuzu, who had barely talked to her.

As she drew, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up at Deidara who was looking at her.

"Can I ask you something, h'mm?" he asked.

"You just did," she replied. He stared at her blankly. She grinned. "Yes?"

"How can you stand to put up with Tobi, h'mm?" he asked her.

"Well, he was my first friend, and even though he didn't know me, he was really nice to me. I guess, since I've never had friends, I'm not picky," she replied. She giggled. "Besides, now I have someone to act stupid with once in a while," she added. Deidara shook his head with a small laugh.

"You're really weird, h'mm," he stated. She laughed.

"I know I am, but you know, you aren't so normal yourself," she replied. He looked up at her to get a cheeky grin. He didn't reply to this statement, but found himself grinning as well. He looked down at the beginning of her sketch. He could already tell what it was going to be: their group and her. He was a little stunned, but he smirked.

"So what motivated that picture, h'mm?" he asked. She looked down at the picture.

"Well you are all my first group of friends." At this, Itachi looked up. Kari stared back into the emotionless eyes. For some reason she could tell what he was thinking. "Alright, fine. Friends and **acquaintances**," she said, slightly annoyed. Itachi looked back at his own sketch. Deidara looked at her with a baffled look.

"How did you know what he was thinking, h'mm?" he asked.

"I can honestly say I have no idea," she replied and went back to finishing her sketch. Deidara watched her hand moving and the sketch coming to a finish.

"You're pretty good, h'mm," he stated, more to himself.

"Hm, thanks," she muttered. Deidara stared at her. She was a completely different person again. Now she was being serious and focused. She was weird all right, but Deidara had to admit, she fit in with their group pretty well.

Kari felt Deidara's gaze on her, but she didn't care, she was too focused on the drawing. She was almost finished. It would take a lot longer to paint. Maybe she could start painting that class.

"Itachi Uchiha." Kari looked up to see a cross teacher staring down at the emotionless Uchiha.

"Hm?"

"What have I told you about using your sharingan to copy famous art?" she exclaimed. Kari looked over the table at Itachi's sketch. It was a perfect replica of the Mona Lisa. Kari's eyes widened.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. Deidara just laughed at her. The teacher turned to the two of them.

"Ms. Sapphire, please settle down, he does this every class. Deidara you haven't even started!"

"Yeah, but I don't need two classes to create art, h'mm," Deidara replied passively. The teacher sighed.

"All right, but don't you **dare** blow anything up like last time, or you're dead meat," she said. Deidara saluted.

"Yes ma'am, h'mm!" The teacher rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Your art is explosions?" Kari asked Deidara. He looked at her and grinned.

"Not exactly, but I think art is a blast, so therefore, the explosions, h'mm. Here, I'll show you how I do it, h'mm." He took a piece of clay from his pocket and held it in his hands. The mouths on his hands began to chew the clay.

"Is that healthy?" Kari asked. Deidara just laughed.

"You're funny, h'mm. Just watch, h'mm," he said. The clay began to take shape and was eventually a small bird. Kari stared at it and smiled.

"Wow! That's so cool!" she exclaimed. He grinned at her.

"Yeah, but this isn't the cool part, h'mm. This is," he did a hand sign and the bird came to life. Kari watched in amazement as the bird flew to the middle of the class. Deidara made another hand sign and the bird exploded, causing sparks to flutter to the ground. Most of the students jumped and the teacher turned angrily to Deidara.

"Deidara!" she screamed. He looked slightly afraid.

"What will she do?" Kari whispered.

"It's not her I'm afraid of, h'mm, it's what Leader-san will do," he replied. Kari looked back at the teacher who was coming closer. When the teacher got there she grabbed Deidara by the arm.

"You are going to Leader-san's office," she said coldly. Kari stood up.

"I asked him to do it," she said defiantly. The teacher and Deidara looked at her. The teacher let go of Deidara and turned on Kari.

"Explain."

"I was curious about the explosions and asked him about it. He explained it to me, but I really wanted to see it for myself. He refused at first, but I kept pushing him, and he gave in. It's really all my fault," she explained calmly. The teacher gave her a cold look.  
"I know you are a new student, but that doesn't mean I'm going easy on you. Leader-san's office. Now," she said. Kari nodded and grabbed her sketch and put it in her bag carefully and left the class. Deidara stared after her. The teacher walked away. '_Why did she do that, h'mm?'_ he thought as he watched the last of her pigtails swish around the corner.

* * *

Leader sat in his office. He had just sent another punished kid to the punishment room. It wasn't anything too severe, but it was severe enough that the person would, hopefully, learn their lesson. There was a knock on the door. Another one? He sighed exasperatedly.

"Enter." The most shocking thing happened next. Kari Sapphire walked in.

"Hello Leader-san," she said, bowing politely.

"You got in trouble?" he asked her disbelievingly.

Kari thought about the question. If she told the truth, Deidara would get in trouble. However, if she told a lie she would get a punishment that even Deidara feared. She held her head up.

"Yes," she replied simply. No need to go into any detail.

Leader stared at her. She was admitting that she got in trouble? She had guts; that was for sure.

"What did you do?" he asked. He saw her bite her lip.

"Well, I pushed a friend of mine into doing something that almost got him in trouble, however I admitted it was my fault," she replied. He looked at her. She wasn't telling him the truth. What was she afraid of?

"Tell me the truth, Kari. If you do, there will be no punishment," he told her. She appeared to think about it for a moment and then sighed.

"I asked Deidara about his explosions and so he explained it by demonstrating. The teacher was furious with him, but I…didn't want him to get in trouble so I-"

"You took the blame," Leader finished. She nodded. Leader stared at this girl. She had been there, what? A Day? She already made friends? And in addition, friends with Deidara. That would mean she was probably friends with the others in the group as well.

"Go back to class and tell Deidara to come here," he ordered. Fear crossed her face. She stood up in her chair.

"Please, sir, if you are going to give him a punishment, give it to me instead!" she exclaimed. Leader was shocked at this, but he wasn't about to deny her request. He sighed.

"Fine, if you insist." He snapped his fingers and a dark doorway appeared. "Go in there, all the way to the room in the back and wait until I come and get you," he told her. She nodded and walked into the dark hallway.

Leader sighed. He admired her loyalty. He didn't want to punish her, but it was her or Deidara, and she insisted it be her.

"I think I will have a talk with Deidara," he commented to himself once she was completely gone. "Hayate." A man appeared before him.

"Yes Leader-san?"

"Go get Deidara and bring him here. Tell him it's not for punishment so he doesn't need to worry. He should be in the art room," Leader told him.

"Yes." The man disappeared.

* * *

Deidara was feeling miserable. Kari was a human. If she didn't want to transfer, the punishment would definitely change her mind. Of course, she wasn't allowed to transfer, but what if she didn't **survive** the punishment?

"Don't worry so much Deidara. She can take care of herself," Itachi said monotonously. Deidara glared at him.

"What part of **human** do you not understand Uchiha, h'mm?" Deidara growled. Itachi ignored him. Suddenly Hayate appeared in the class. He turned to Deidara.

"Leader-san wants to see you. Don't worry, it's not for punishment," he told Deidara. Deidara nodded and got up. The both of them disappeared and reappeared in Leader's office. The first thing Deidara noticed was that Kari wasn't there.

"Where's Kari, h'mm?" he asked, panic etched in his voice.

"She's in **the room**," Leader replied. Deidara stared at Leader, but didn't dare say anything. "Do you want to know why?" Deidara continued to stare, but now at the floor. "She told me what really happened, after I persuaded her enough," Leader started. Deidara had a confused look on his face. Why was she in the room then, instead of him? "I told her to get you for the punishment, but she refused and demanded that I give her the punishment instead." Deidara stared at leader. _'Why would she do something stupid like that, h'mm! We just met today! What's wrong with her?'_ his mind yelled.

"I thought I should tell you that," Leader said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You can leave now." Hayate took Deidara's arm and appeared back in the art room. Deidara took his seat. Before, he had felt miserable. Now he felt three things: angry, confused, and miserable.

* * *

Leader walked down the dark hallway to the room Kari was in. He opened the door to a dimly lit room with a couch in it. He had lied to Deidara about the girl's punishment, only because he wanted to scare him enough not to do something stupid again. However, knowing Deidara, it wouldn't last very long. The girl was sitting on the couch, working on a picture.

"What is that?" Leader asked her. She looked up and smiled.

"It's a sketch I'm doing in art. I decided I'd draw my first friends and myself," she replied. "You can look at it if you want to." Leader took it. His suspicions had been correct. She was friends with that group. He was amazed at her artwork skills.

"This is a very good drawing," he stated.

"Thank you. I'll be painting it next art class," she replied.

"May I ask you something?" Leader asked. Kari fought back the retort she had used on Deidara and just nodded. "What makes you so loyal to these friends you just met?"

"Well, that's easy. Even if you have just met someone and they are kind to you, you should be kind back. If you are disloyal and unkind to one another, the friendship will go nowhere. After this, Me and Deidara-kun might become better friends. That's what I believe anyway," she replied with a grin. Leader let a small smile loose.

"So what was your first day here like?" he asked her. Her face lit up at the question.

"You want to know something? That condition you made, it's pretty useless. Even if I was told to leave, if every day will be like today, the only way I'd leave now is kicking and screaming," she replied grinning ear to ear. Leader was shocked at this response.

"You may go now. Classes are over now," he told her. She gathered her things and walked to the door of the dimly lit room. She stopped and turned her gaze back to Leader.

"Thank you."

* * *

Kari opened her dorm door and threw her bag on the couch.

'I sense happiness filling the room at an alarming rate. I'm guessing you had a good day?' the wall asked.

"You guessed right. Today was the best day of my life," she replied smiling to herself. The wall chuckled.

'Best day so far,' it countered. Kari's smile broadened.

"Yeah, so far." She giggled. "I can't wait until tomorrow!"

* * *

**WD**: thanks for reading. Also I'd like to thank the two people who reviewed. Also, Sasori will be in the next chapter. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4

**WD**: Thanks for all the reviews! :) They make me happy. I'm happy for all the positive comments. Any criticism is welcomed too. I'm sure I can improve my writing. :3

Tsuki Zuzuhara: I actually don't know what 'danna' means. Sorry. Thanks :)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto characters and themes belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Original character(s), themes, and inanimate objects belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Diedara left art class feeling insane. He was going to go and do something he had never thought he would ever do, not even if he was dying a painful death. He was going to find Tobi. Not only was he going to find the annoying creature, but also he was going to ask his for help. Deidara shuddered at the level he lowered himself to. '_There's something wrong with me, h'mm. Tobi, of all people, h'mm! …But he's probably the only one who might know where she lives, h'mm,_' he thought solemnly. Deidara looked ahead and he saw **it**. Walking in a completely random direction. Deidara sighed. It wasn't too late to turn back or keep walking…No. He had to do this. Deidara sighed again, let go of all his pride and walked in the direction of Tobi.

"Hey, Tobi, h'mm," Deidara called to him. Tobi turned to look at Deidara.

"Hello Deidara-sempai! Where's Kari-chan?" Tobi asked him. Deidara looked at the floor then back to Tobi.

"Listen Tobi, h'mm. Do you know where Kari-chan lives?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi knows where Kari-chan lives. Why does Deidara-sempai want to know?" Tobi asked, suspicion in his voice. Deidara sighed.

"Just tell me where she lives, h'mm. I need to go see her, h'mm," Deidara replied, trying to keep his patience with Tobi. Any second now his patience would fade and he wouldn't get Tobi to talk.

"Kari-chan lives on the girls' side in room 527. Can Tobi come? Tobi wants to see Kari-chan too!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Not now Tobi, h'mm."

"Is it because Deidara-sempai wants to hog Kari-chan to himself because she's so cute?" Tobi asked, getting extremely close to his face.

"WHAT!! You stupid idiot, h'mm!! How can you even think that, h'mm??" Deidara screeched, pushing Tobi away. Tobi landed on the floor. He giggled.

"Deidara-sempai is living in denial. Tobi knows Deidara-sempai thinks Kari-chan is cute because she is," Tobi stated as if it was obvious. The smile was noticeable in his words. Deidara just growled and left. Tobi giggled.

"Hidan-san said Kari-chan was oblivious. Tobi thinks Deidara-sempai is oblivious too," he said to himself.

* * *

Kari sat on the couch looking at her sketch. She couldn't help feeling like there was something that was missing. She sighed and set it down. She would figure something out. Just as she was about to open the fridge to get something to eat, there was a knock on the door. She went to the door, expecting to see Tobi.

"Tobi-kun, I told you that I…Deidara-kun?" she asked the blond at the door. Now she was confused. How had Deidara found out where she lived? Why was he there? He walked in and turned to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Are you ok, h'mm? What happened, h'mm? Was the punishment severe, h'mm? Are you fatally hurt? Why did you do that, h'mm!" Deidara was throwing questions at her one after another without stopping. After stopping to breathe, he opened his mouth again, but was cut off by Kari's hand on his mouth.

"Let me answer you questions Deidara-kun, otherwise it's pointless to ask," she stated. He remained silent when she removed her hand. "Nothing happened. Leader put me in a dimly lit room and told me to wait. There was no punishment. Therefore, I am fine and I'm not fatally hurt. Why did I do what?" she finished.

"Why did you take the punishment for me, h'mm? We only just met today, h'mm," he replied with a frown, the answers to his previous questions hadn't sunk in yet.

"Because that's what friends do: they make sacrifices for each other. Well, I think that anyway." She laughed. "Anyway, I didn't get punished and neither did you, so it's ok," she finished. There was silence.

"What do you mean you weren't punished, h'mm!! Leader-san told me that…" He trailed off and thought about what Leader had said and what Kari had said. Leader had lied to him so he would worry about her, possibly scaring him enough that he wouldn't do something stupid again. Deidara growled. '_I bet you're laughing in your office right now you bastard,_' he thought angrily.

Kari watched Deidara mutter incoherently to himself. Why had he come all the way here to ask her all those questions? He had probably asked Tobi for her room number. She thought about it…then realization hit her. He was worried. She smiled.

"Were you worried about me Deidara-kun?" she asked. He stopped and turned to her, letting her question sink in. Then he turned red out of embarrassment.

"WHA?? That's stupid, h'mm! Why would I be worried about you, h'mm! That is the most idiotic thing I've heard, h'mm!" he roared. Kari continued to smile at him. He turned his head away. "Tobi was the one worried, h'mm!" Kari gave him a sly smile.

"Then why are you here instead of Tobi? Tobi was the **only** one who knew where I lived, so you **must** have asked him," she asked. He glared at her, face going even redder.

"Tch! I'm leaving, h'mm!" he exclaimed and went to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, h'mm!"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Deidara-kun," she replied softly as he left.

'Well, that was interesting. He is so in denial,' the wall stated. Kari giggled.

"Yeah, but it's nice to know that he actually was worried about me," she replied. The wall chuckled.

'He probably came over because he knew he wouldn't get any sleep,' it said. Kari grinned.

"Maybe. Anyway, food…"

* * *

Kari walked into school the next morning. She had history first. She arrived in class only a few minutes early and immediately spotted Tobi and Zetsu. Tobi saw her as well and waved frantically. She went and sat down beside him.

"Kari-chan! Did Deidara-sempai go see you yesterday?" he asked. Kari nodded. So she had been right, Deidara had asked Tobi.

"Yeah, but he didn't stay long," she assured him. Tobi suddenly hugged her.

"Tobi missed Kari-chaaaaaaaaan!" he cried. Kari laughed.

"But I saw you yesterday," she replied.

"It was too long!" She continued to laugh. Zetsu just observed the scene, slightly amused.

"Tobi, please settle down, class is going to begin now," the teacher said.

"Ok Sarutobi-sensei!" Tobi called back.

Kari was about to look up at the teacher when something caught her eye. Or rather, some one. A boy with bright red hair was staring at her. She gave him a small smile, but he ignored it and turned back to the front. '_Who is that? And what's up with him?_' she thought as she too, turned her attention to the front.

* * *

Kari left class with Tobi and Zetsu, but Tobi pulled her back.

"Kari-chan, Tobi wants you to meet Sasori-san," Tobi said and began to pull her over to the red head from before.

"Sasori-san!" Tobi called. Sasori turned and looked impassively at Tobi.

"What is it Tobi?" he asked with as much emotion as Itachi. '_Great, some one else with no emotions,_' Kari thought sarcastically.

"Sasori-san, this is Kari-chan! She is a new student and she is Tobi's friend!" Tobi exclaimed, pushing the girl forward. She bowed politely.

"Hello Sasori-san," she said quietly. He stared at her.

"Hello Kari-san," he replied with a mock politeness in his voice. Kari stared back into his mocking eyes. The look made her slightly ticked off, but she didn't show it.

"Sasori-san was away on a mission! He is really, really strong, so Leader-san chooses him a lot! Anyway, Sasori-san, we must go to Science now!" Tobi exclaimed, grabbing Kari by the arm. "See you later!" Tobi then took off running, pulling Kari behind him. Zetsu sighed and began to follow, but he was stopped by Sasori.

"What is she?" he asked.

"Human," both sides replied. Sasori nodded and let him go. Zetsu went off in the direction that Tobi had dragged Kari off.

* * *

Kari sat in science wondering about Sasori. It was obvious that he didn't like her, or at least didn't seem to. She sighed. He wasn't the first person to ever dislike her, but something told her that it was probably better to be on his good side, if he had one. She shook her head. This was no time to get distracted. She had to listen. She turned her focus to the front and temporarily forgot about Sasori.

* * *

Tobi grabbed Kari after class and sped off to the cafeteria, with Zetsu following slowly behind them. '_I think this is becoming a routine already,_' Kari thought with a laugh.

When the three of them arrived, the rest of the group was already there. What Kari didn't expect was for Sasori to be there also. '_So he's in this group too?_' she thought to herself. Sasori looked up at her. They stared at each other for a moment before his emotionless face turned to a mock smile.

"We seem to keep running into one another, don't we Kari-san," he stated. She nodded.

"Wait, you two know each other, h'mm?" Deidara asked.

"We met earlier," Sasori replied. Kari nodded and sat next to Tobi. She didn't feel like acting out with him at the moment, not with Sasori around. She wasn't sure if she could trust him yet. She wanted to. Not because he was nice to her or not, but because she hated having someone dislike her, especially someone who she might be around often.

"Kari-chan, we have combat next!" Tobi stated. Kari froze. Combat? She could fight, but from what she heard about the students here, she stood no chance. She was a black-belt martial arts fighter, but if the students here were allowed to use their 'jutsus', she was doomed.

Deidara looked at the girl. '_Of course she would be scared, h'mm,_' he thought. '_She's human, h'mm._'

"You are human correct?" Sasori asked her. She just nodded without a word. Deidara had never seen her so quiet, even if he only knew her about a day. Maybe she didn't trust Sasori yet. That was somewhat understandable. "So I'm assuming you can't fight, can you?" Sasori continued. '_What is he doing, h'mm? Is he trying to make her even more scared than she is, h'mm?'_ Deidara thought with a slight frown.

"I can fight," she replied simply. Every person at the table stared at her. "But, seeing as I am human, I have no chance against anyone here," she finished.

"Wait, you can fight, h'mm?" Deidara asked. She nodded.

"I'm a black-belt," she replied.

"No one would ever guess. You're pretty tiny," Kisame stated. Kari looked down at herself. He was right. She didn't look very muscular and her figure **was** pretty small. She sighed.

"Does it matter? Will I actually have to fight anyone?" she asked, the nervousness was evident in her voice.

"Yes. To test your skills," Sasori replied. Kari nodded slowly.

"Great," she mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Kari walked into the changing room. There were uniforms for combat class as well, so she went to put it on. The uniform was black pants, a black top that was sleeveless, and a red belt. She walked out of the changing room to the combat class. It was like the gym, only the floors were matted. There was also an upper floor for the observers to stay while watching a match. Kari walked over to the group as she tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Kari-chaaan!" Tobi exclaimed and ran to her. "You look so pretty Kari-chan!"

"Thanks Tobi," Kari replied, feeling somewhat better about what she was wearing at least. Tobi and Kari walked back to the group.

"Alright class, since there is a new student, I need to test her strength," the teacher stated once he held the attention of the whole class. '_Here it comes, my judgment,_' Kari thought gloomily. "Kari Sapphire, please come here," the teacher called. Kari moved beside the teacher. "Is there any volunteers to fight her?" A single hand was raised in the air at the very end of the word. The crowd moved and there stood Sasori, his arm high in the air.

"I volunteer," he stated unemotionally. Kari was scared before, now she was downright terrified. Tobi had passively said that he was extremely strong earlier that day.

"Ok, the two of you face each other in the fighting area. Everyone else, upstairs!" the teacher called. The rest of the students went up to the second level.

* * *

Kai faced Sasori. He gave her another mocking smile. She didn't even try to smile back; she knew she wouldn't be able. Nothing was functioning properly. Her lungs were going at an uneven rhythm. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage, as if trying to break free from what was going to come. She looked deep into Sasori's eyes. She knew he wouldn't even consider going easy on her.

"You are only to use taijutsu, no weapons, ok? GO!" the teacher yelled from somewhere above. Sasori ran at her and she barely dodged his attack. The match had begun.

As the match proceeded, Kari felt herself growing more and more tired. Sasori looked like he could go on forever. She had managed to dodge most of his attacks, but despite that, she had still been hit many times. He hit hard. Her body felt beat and broken, but she kept dodging. She hadn't even landed a small hit on him; she was too occupied with defense. As he kept up the barrage of attacks, Sasori spoke to her.

"Why do you insist on being around the others?" he asked her.

"They are my friends," Kari replied through gasps of breath. Sasori could tell she was getting tired. He smirked to himself.

"You only met them yesterday, didn't you?"

"Yes," she replied as she blocked a punch to her face.

"What do you know about them?" he asked. She couldn't answer his question. What did she know about them? Nothing. She didn't really know anything about them other than their names, and maybe a few of their abilities, but beyond that, nothing. Her guard failed for a second, but it was all Sasori needed. He kicked her as hard as he could, so that even if she **did** happen to block it, she would still fly backwards.

As it happened, Kari did **not** block. She didn't have time. The force of the kick made her body bend and she went flying back. She hit the wall at full force. The thing about the combat class was that the floor had mats. The walls didn't. Kari felt the most pain she had ever been in, but she wasn't about to give up. Who was he to question her like that? He didn't know anything about her either. She forced herself up on her feet, earning a shocked look from Sasori and, unbeknownst to her, the rest of the class. Kari felt that a few of her ribs were broken, but she was angry. It took a lot to get her angry, but this guy made her furious. She rushed forward and kicked him in the stomach. Sasori blocked it and held her foot there tightly.

"You want to know something Sasori-san? I don't care. It doesn't matter if I don't know anything about them or you. I don't care! It doesn't matter because I don't **need **to, not right away, or **ever **for that matter! They are my friends." She then turned her body around, breaking her leg and slamming him in the face with her foot. He fell back a few feet and let her go. Kari stood up with some difficulties, but stared him straight in the eye. "And no matter what, I am going to stay their friend as long as they want me. Yours too if you will let me," she finished. Sasori looked emotionless and uncaring to Kari, but inside he was more than a little shocked.

Kari breathed out heavily before collapsing, unconscious, to the floor.

The rest of class came down, but none as fast as Deidara and Tobi. They sprinted down the stairs to where Kari was. Deidara knew that they had been talking to each other during the fight, but he couldn't hear because he was so high up. He and Tobi reached the girl unconscious on to floor.

Sasori stood up and looked at Tobi and Deidara who were trying to wake the girl up. The teacher came down. Sasori walked forward and pushed Deidara and Tobi away, earning a ferocious look from Deidara.

"I'll take her to the infirmary," he told the teacher. The teacher nodded. Deidara watched Sasori bring Kari out of the combat building.

"That girl was amazing. She's human but she was able to go against Sasori for that long. She didn't fight much, but her defense was good. With some help, she'll become a great fighter," the teacher mumbled to himself. He was right. Most humans would crumble within a few seconds against Sasori. Of course, he wasn't using his puppets, so he wasn't even close to maximum power. Still Deidara couldn't help but feel impressed. That girl was full of surprises.

* * *

Kari slowly opened her eyes. Had she fallen asleep? Or unconscious? She noticed she was in a completely white room in a bed with white sheets. '_A hospital?_' she thought, confused. She noticed a bit of red and turned to see Sasori sitting next to her in a chair, eyes focused on her. They stared at each other for a while. Kari wondered what he was doing there. She also wondered what he was thinking. As if on cue, Sasori spoke.

"It might prove entertaining to have you around," he told her. She stared at him disbelievingly. Was this his way of saying that he didn't mind having her around? "Perhaps I judged you too soon. You aren't an ordinary human," he added and stood up. Kari stared after him. She hears him let out a chuckle and he turned to her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't expect me to be nice to you though," he told her, the smirk never faltering. She stares at him for a moment then smiles warmly at him and nods.

"Thank you, Sasori-san," she replied. He turned back around and walked out of the room. When the door closed behind him, Kari's thoughts were dragged to the sketch. _'Something was missing, I think I know what now,'_ she thought with a content smile. She closed her eyes.

* * *

When she opened them next, orange was the only thing she saw. Most people would jump, yell, scream, or curse if they woke to something such as that, but Kari didn't.

"Hello Tobi," she greeted.

"Kari-chan!" Tobi cried and flung his arms around her. "Tobi was so worried about Kari-chan! Deidara-sempai was too!" Kari heard a sharp intake of breath and some silent cursing. She turned her gaze to see Deidara in the chair Sasori had sat in previously.

"That's nice of you," Kari replied with a smile. She was surprised that Tobi's hug didn't hurt. Actually, she felt really good. She sat up and felt her stomach, where Sasori had kicked her. She pushed down on her stomach and nothing happened. No tremor of pain. Nothing. She looked down at her leg. It was healed too.

"They used a healing jutsu on you, h'mm," Deidara explained. Kari nodded.

"I see. I wish I could learn that," she replied. Deidara laughed.

"Just cause you're human doesn't mean you can't learn jutsus, h'mm," he told her. Her eyes lit up.

"Really? You mean I can learn jutsu too?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, but you're really behind. Most of us learned all our jutsus in elementary school, h'mm," he explained. She shook her head.

"I don't care. It'll be fun to learn," she said, grinning. Tobi giggled.

"Kari-chan is so cute!" he exclaimed and hugged her again. Kari laughed and hugged him back. "Kari-chan fought really well too!"

"Thanks Tobi," she replied.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Kari laughed.

"Yep, Tobi is a good boy," she agreed.

"Don't encourage him, h'mm!!" Deidara exclaimed exasperatedly. Kari and Tobi laughed. Kari felt extremely happy, even though she got beat to a pulp. She was officially one of the gang.

* * *

**WD**: Thanks for reading. And sorry for the possible OCCness. :) Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 5

**WD**: Thanks again to those who reviewed! :D It makes me really happy. Here's chapter 5 for you.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto characters and themes belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Original character(s), themes, and inanimate objects belong to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Kari walked into strategy class. The previous day had been an interesting one. As soon as her foot touched the floor in the classroom, she was tackled to the ground. She already knew who it was considering it wouldn't be the first time he had attacked her with a hug.

"Good morning Kari-chan!" Tobi exclaimed. Kari smiled at him.

"Good morning Tobi," she replied.

"**Get off of her Tobi,**" black Zetsu growled at Tobi.

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't be on the ground," white Zetsu agreed with his other half. Tobi jumped up.

"Zetsu-san is right!" He held out a hand to Kari. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks Tobi," she said. Smiles radiated off of Tobi as he pulled her over to where he sat.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Good morning Zetsu-kun, Sasori-san, Itachi-san," she greeted the other three, nodding in their direction at their individual name.

"Good morning," white Zetsu replied.

"**'Morning,**" black Zetsu added with a growl.

"Good morning," Sasori replied absentmindedly.

"Hn," Itachi replied. Kari didn't expect any response from him, so she was content that he acknowledged her presence.

"How is Kari-chan feeling today?" Tobi asked when they were seated.

"I feel great Tobi. Thanks for asking," she replied and smiled at him. Tobi latched on to her.

"Tobi is SO glad that Kari-chan is all right! Tobi is a good boy!" Kari laughed.

"Yeah, Tobi's a good boy," she replied. That seemed to brighten up Tobi's mood, if that was even possible.

* * *

"It's time for gym class Kari-chan!!" Tobi exclaimed as the group walked down the hall. Hidan growled.

"How the hell can you even say the word 'gym' in that tone of voice?" he raged.

"But gym is fun Hidan-san!!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly.

"What's so bad about gym?" Kari interjected. Hidan scoffed.

"The class itself wouldn't be bad if it wasn't the fact that we have a psychotic teacher," he snarled. Kari cocked an eyebrow. Whatever the teacher was, Kari concluded, it probably wasn't anything pleasant.

* * *

Kari's assumptions were correct the moment she saw him. He wore a full body, green spandex suit. If that wasn't bad enough, he had a bowl style haircut and the largest eyebrows she had ever seen. Kari tried to blend in with everyone else. Most teachers noticed her because she was a new student. She prayed this one wouldn't. She wasn't prejudice against him because of his looks, oh no. Never that. He just radiated a vibe that said "Weird". She tried to hide behind Tobi, just for extra precaution, but the teacher was quicker than that.

"You!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. Kari was a shy person by nature, so having a strange teacher pointing at her, along with the gaze of everyone in the class, she felt extremely vulnerable.

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered.

"I don't recognize you. You must be the new student, correct?" he asked. She nodded. "Good! Work hard in my class and you'll pass!" he stated, giving her a thumbs up and a flashy grin. No joke. His smile flashed. She gave him a nervous smile in return, but that was enough for him.

"I am Might Guy! You can call me Guy-sensei, or sir. Now!" he exclaimed, turning his gaze to meet all of the students. "Let gym class begin! 50 laps around the gym!" There was a loud groan. Kari just stared blankly at the teacher before turning to Deidara mechanically.

"He's not serious is he?" she asked. Diedara scowled.

"We told you he was crazy, h'mm. This is just warm up compared to what he probably has planned next, h'mm," he replied with a growl. Kari looked at the students who began to run slowly. She sighed in defeat and began to run with them.

* * *

By the end of gym class, Kari was ready to die. She kept looking up at the sky expectantly. She wondered why she was still breathing, though deep agonizing gasps they were. She coerced herself to the changing rooms with the little strength she had left.

* * *

Deidara sat with the rest of the gang and sighed. Gym had always been his least favorite class. He wondered where Kari was, but decided that she was probably unconscious from the brutality of the insane gym teacher. That didn't help his concern in the slightest. As he was about to voice his opinions to the rest, the said girl walked in, calmly sat next to him and put her head on the table.

"Is Kari-chan ok?" Tobi asked. There was no answer for a long moment, but Deidara could have sworn he heard her struggle for breath.

"I'm fine Tobi-kun," she replied in a dead-like tone. The entire group stared at the girl before Hidan reached over and patted her arm in an understanding manner.

"Told you he was fucked up," he stated. Deidara shook his head, wondering what kind of comfort that was supposed to be. He sighed and turned to the girl.

"Listen, h'mm. Think of it this way, h'mm, we won't have gym until next Wednesday, h'mm," he told her. She grunted then lifted her head.

"Is he trying to murder us?" she asked. Kisame shook his head.

"It would be considered Suicide actually, seeing as he hasn't actually done anything except give orders," he replied. She growled in a frustrated way and rammed her head back to the table.

"You should eat something," white Zetsu stated, pushing her lunch closer to her head.

"Not hungry. I think I left my stomach back in the changing room," she replied.

"Tobi will go get it!!" Tobi exclaimed, jumping to his feet. How he still had that kind of energy, no one knew. She sighed exasperatedly.

"It was an expression Tobi-kun," she stated.

"Oh." He sat back down and continued to eat.

"Zetsu's right Kari-chan, h'mm. Eat something," Deidara said. "It'll give you energy, h'mm." She groaned and grabbed her lunch and opened it. She stared into it and sighed, pushing the whole thing into the garbage. "What did you do that for, h'mm!!"

"My lunch is gross," she stated simply. Deidara gave her a blank look.

"Didn't you pack your own lunch, h'mm?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed. He would never understand this woman.

* * *

"We all have Music next!" Tobi exclaimed. Kari looked at him.

"Really? That's cool, so all of you are in music?" she asked.

"It's an obligatory course," Sasori explained.

"Oh." Kari looked back down, getting lost in thought. '_I haven't played in front of people in a long time. I hope I don't have to,_' she thought.

"You play any instruments, h'mm?" Deidara asked. Kari hesitated, but nodded slowly.

"Really!? Which ones?" Tobi asked.

"I play piano and guitar," she replied softly. "And I guess I sing too, but I hate performing in front of people," she added.

"Why? I bet Kari-chan has a nice voice!" Tobi asked.

"I get stage-fright," she answered.

"Well, don't go on a stage then!" he exclaimed. He nodded, probably thinking he solved the problem. Kari didn't bother to correct him. She wouldn't have to perform in front of anyone. Certainly not.

* * *

"Hey, new girl, c'mere a sec!" the teacher called out as Kari stepped into music class.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What do you do?" Kari guessed the question was what did she do musically.

"I play piano and guitar. I can sing, too," Kari replied simply.

"Mind showing the class what you can do?" the teacher asked.

"I'd rather not," Kari answered back quickly. The teacher smirked.

"Oh really? You'd rather not? Well...too bad," she said passively. Kari gaped at her.  
"I-I can't. I'm way too shy to-"

"Leader told me that you got in this school because of academics and arts. Music being one of the arts, Piano or Guitar?" Kari groaned. She wasn't getting her point across.

"Please don't make me do this," she pleaded. The teacher appeared to be deep in thought.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you. If you can write your own song, lyrics and all, I won't make you perform in front of class. However, if the song isn't done, you'll have to perform what you have," the teacher proposed. Kari thought it over. She wouldn't be able to write a whole song in a class, unless she worked herself nearly to death. But, it was worth a shot.

"Fine. I'll do it," Kari replied with a burning determination in her eyes. The teacher laughed.

"I like your personality kid. You've got until the last ten minutes of class. Go!" Kari bowed and walked over to where the guys were sitting.

"So what did the teacher want, h'mm?" Deidara asked. She decided against lying to them, because it would just take up more energy and time.

"She wanted me to sing and play in front of the class. I told her I didn't want to. Now I have to write a song before the end of class or else I'll still have to sing," Kari explained quickly, getting paper and a pencil out.

* * *

The truth probably wasn't the best choice for her to tell, however. After she explained what she had to do so she **wouldn't** have to sing, almost the whole group tried to distract her away from what she was doing.

"Kari-chan! Look at what Tobi can do!!" Tobi exclaimed while standing on the back of a chair without falling over.

"Very nice Tobi-kun," Kari muttered, her gaze never leaving her paper.

"Hey Kari-chan! You should write a song about Jashin!" Hidan exclaimed. "But of course, you don't know anything about him so I'll explain it to you..." Hidan then began to go on and on about his god. If Kari was listening, she didn't show it.

Kisame gave her multiple suggestions for what the song could be.

"Thank you Kisame-kun, but I already know what I'm writing about," she said monotonously.

"I bet it isn't good enough. If the song isn't good, then the teacher will still make you sing. I'm just trying to help," he explained.

"Thanks, but I got it."

"KAAAARRIII-CHAAAAN!! Watch Tobi!!"

"Kari-chan, h'mm? What color pen are you using, h'mm? You should use red, it's a better color, h'mm. Oh! And what do you think about art, h'mm?"

"I'll let you know in art class Deidara, and I like the color blue," she replied. "Tobi, I'm busy, show me some other time, ok?"

* * *

Itachi watched the commotion going on before him. He was slightly impressed with the amount of patience the girl had. Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi were all talking to her and saying the most pointless things imaginable, while Sasori, after being begged by Tobi and Deidara, was pulling at her paper with his chakra strings. Most people would have yelled, or screamed, or stormed out, but she was still sitting there, calm as ever.

Little did Itachi know that Kari's patience was wearing thin. Kari stood up and walked silently to the teacher.

"Is there any chance that I might be able to work on this in another room? Preferably one with a piano?" she asked with an expressionless face.

"Yep, down the hall, fifth door on the left side," the teacher replied.

"Thanks." Kari walked back to the others and grabbed her things.

"Where is Kari-chan going?" Tobi asked in a false innocent voice. Kari turned to them, giving them a scary warning look.

"Away," she said in a voice that said 'follow me and die a slow painful death'. The girl walked away from them and left the classroom.

"Tobi didn't know that Kari-chan could be so scary," Tobi muttered. Deidara silently agreed. Kisame and Hidan just shrugged off the shivers. The rest got back to class.

* * *

There was fifteen minutes left in class. The teacher walked over to the gang of boys.

"Hey, Deidara, c'mere a sec," she said. Deidara got up and walked over to her.

"Yeah, h'mm?"

"Go get that Kari girl. She's in the other music room," she ordered him. He nodded and left. He walked slowly down the hall, wondering if she had finished the song. He doubted it, but she **was** full of surprises, so maybe. As he neared the music room door he heard a piano playing. He approached the door silently and listened. He heard the piano stop, some writing, and then it began again. He listened even harder and heard her voice.

"...You will be in my heart. Because you found me when no one else could see me..."

Deidara hadn't realized that he was leaning against the door, but when the music stopped and the door opened, and he found himself on the ground, he assumed that he probably had been.

"What's up Deidara-kun?" Kari asked him. Deidara got up.

"Oh, uh the teacher wanted me to come get you, h'mm," he explained quickly.

"Oh ok. Let me just get my stuff," she told him. He nodded.

"You're really good, h'mm," he said when she reached the piano. She froze.

"So you **did** hear me then?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah, h'mm. You should be happy you've got such a nice voice, h'mm," he replied. She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, I guess," she said. She sighed and walked back over to him. "Better get this over with."

"You didn't finish, h'mm?" he asked, trying to hide his grin. She saw it and flashed him a peeved glare.

"No, I didn't," she retorted. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself from laughing. She shook her head and faked a mournful sigh. "It's all your fault too."

"Hey! It wasn't only me, h'mm! Tobi, Hidan, and Kisame were all bothering you too, h'mm! Even Sasori was, h'mm," he exclaimed, putting up his hands in defense. Kari scoffed.

"I knew he was behind my paper moving everywhere," she muttered. Diedara laughed a little then stopped. He turned to her, a grin spreading across his face.

"I just thought of something, h'mm. You don't like performing in front of people because you can see them all looking at you right, h'mm?" he asked.

"Duh, I told you that before," she replied.

"Why don't you wear a blindfold, h'mm!" he asked. She stared at him. His face looked elated, then fell almost instantly. "Right, you wouldn't be able to see the piano keys, h'mm. That was really stupid, h'mm."

"No. It's not. That's the thing, I don't need to see them. I can play piano with my eyes closed. You're brilliant Deidara!" she exclaimed, grinning at him. He looked surprised for a moment then smirked.

"Of course I am, h'mm," he replied. The two of them laughed and entered class.

"So did you get it done?" the teacher asked when Kari walked over to her. Kari shook her head.

"Nope, but do you have a blindfold by any chance?

* * *

Deidara sat down with the others as Kari sat at the piano with a blindfold.

"Why they fuck is she wearing a blindfold? Doesn't she need her eyes to play?" Hidan asked.

"Nope, h'mm. She can play piano with her eyes closed, h'mm," Deidara explained. Hidan grunted, but shut up when the piano started. Kari began to sing not long after.

"I was lost...

I didn't know who I was

I pretended to be someone else

I wanted to be like everyone else

But the people who I thought were my friends

Were never there for me

But you, you were different than everyone else...

You will always be in my heart,

Because you found me when no one else could see me

When I was alone, when I was afraid

You saved me

And now, I want to be with you

Always." She stopped singing and playing and turned her head slightly in the direction of the class. "That's all I got so far," she stated. Kari listened for a moment there was nothing. The slowly the whole class began to applaud her. She smiled and took the blindfold off.

"Not bad kid, not bad. You should finish that song, it sounds good," the teacher told her. Kari blushed light pink and went to sit with her friends.

"KAARRIII-CHAAAAN!! You were soooooooooo good!!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Thanks Tobi," she mumbled. She leaned back in her chair as if trying to disappear.

"Tobi's right for once, h'mm," Deidara whispered in her ear. "You were really good, h'mm." Kari's blush turned bright red. Deidara smirked and the bell rang. Kari leapt from her seat and walked out of class as quickly as she could

Kari waited outside the class for the guys. Tobi was the first one out.

"Why did Kari-chan leave so suddenly like that?" Tobi asked. Kari sighed and smiled at him.  
"I just need some fresh air," she lied. Tobi seamed satisfied because he didn't say anything more and stood beside her against the wall. The others came out not long after.

* * *

When the bell rang for last period, none of the boys rushed, not even Tobi.

"Don't we have class now?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, we have Reading, h'mm. The teacher is **always** at least ten minutes late, h'mm," Deidara replied. Kari didn't ask anything further. She had seen weirder teachers. She had had an even stranger teacher for gym earlier that day. This was definitely a bizarre school.

When the nine of them finally did make it to Reading, the teacher was still not there.

"See, h'mm? Not even here, h'mm," Deidara stated. Kari nodded and sat with Tobi and Deidara at a table. Kari looked around and as soon as her eyes met the teacher's desk, he appeared there.

"Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way," he explained. Kari stared at him. What kind of teacher made up excuses to tell students? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? He had silver hair and the bottom half of his face was covered. Odd. The teacher noticed her after he had calmed down some riled students.

"Oh? New student? You're Kari Sapphire right? I'm Kakashi Hatake," he greeted her. She smiled shyly and nodded. "We've already started a book and almost everyone has partners-"

"TOBI WANTS TO BE KARI-CHAN'S PARTNER!!" Tobi exclaimed. Kakashi looked at him.

"Tobi, you are already paired up with Deidara." Deidara growled and mumbled incoherently about switching. "Besides Itachi doesn't have a partner yet, unless you want to switch partners?" Tobi didn't reply. Deidara stopped muttering. Kakashi turned to Kari. "Who would you rather be partnered with? Itachi or Tobi?" Kari didn't reply.

The three were faced with their separate problems.

Tobi's thoughts were trying to choose between his two good friends: Kari or Deidara.

Deidara's thoughts were trying to choose between the person he disliked more: Tobi or Itachi.

Kari's thoughts were trying to choose who's feelings would be hurt more: Tobi or Itachi.

Neither of the three heard the teacher ask Itachi's opinion.

"Kari," Itachi replied simply. The three who were lost in thought looked at him.

"Since Itachi is the only one who answered, Kari is with Itachi and Tobi is still with Deidara," Kakashi concluded. "Now, here is your book Kari and you should read up to chapter eight in class and tonight." With that, he went to his desk, sat down, took out his own book and began to read. Kari opened her book as well and began to read.

* * *

At the end of class, Kakashi gave out comprehension questions for chapters one to eight. Kari had only read to chapter five. She sighed as she walked out of the school. She was supposed to work with Itachi on the questions, but she hadn't even finished reading yet.

"Kari." She spun around to find Itachi standing right behind her.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, a little surprised at his sudden closeness.

"We're going to my dorm to work on the questions." It wasn't a question or a request, not even a friendly suggestion. It was an order. He began walking and Kari was left with little choice. She sighed and walked after him.

* * *

Itachi's dorm was bigger than hers. She didn't know why, but she didn't question him. When Itachi closed the door a young boy walked in. He didn't look older than seven.  
"Itachi-niisan? Is that you?" he asked upon entering.

"Hm," he replied. The boy turned his gaze to the girl standing at the entrance.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. Kari smiled at him.

"I'm Kari. Who are you?" she asked.

"Sasuke," he replied. "I'm Itachi's younger brother." Kari understood why this place was bigger. There was two living here.

"I'm a fr-" Itachi gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "I'm an **acquaintance** of Itachi-san," Kari explained. Sasuke smiled.

"If you're only an acquaintance, how come you're here?" he asked.

"We're partners in Reading," Itachi stated. Sasuke nodded. "Don't you have homework to do?" Kari tried not to laugh. It was plainly obvious that Itachi didn't want Sasuke around, but he was being sneaky about it and not telling him directly.

"Oh yeah! I do." Sasuke waved and walked off, probably to his room.

Itachi motioned for the girl to follow him. He led her to his room and he placed his bag on his bed.

"Uh, Itachi-san? I haven't finished the reading yet," she told him. He gazed at her emotionlessly.

"I know," he stated simply. "Finish it now." Kari sighed and took out her book. He probably wouldn't let her leave until they finished the questions. She turned to the last page she was at and began to read.

* * *

"I'm done," she stated as she closed the book. Itachi had been doing something on his laptop when she interrupted his thoughts.

"Hm." He reached in his bag and pulled out the comprehension questions.

* * *

The questions were surprisingly very easy. There was hardly any thought needed in the answers. Kari sighed contently. The good thing about doing it early was that she wouldn't have to worry about doing it at the last minute. She walked out of Itachi's room with Itachi behind her. Sasuke was playing video games in the living room. He paused his game and turned around to look at the two teenagers.

"Are you leaving Kari-chan?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, we're done our homework, so I'm leaving now," she replied. Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"Bye Kari-chan. You can come back anytime," he said. Itachi gave him a dark look. Sasuke grinned. "I didn't say she had to come and see you niisan." Kari held back a laugh.

"Well bye Sasuke-kun. Bye Itachi-san, I guess I'll see you on Monday," she stated. She opened the door, but was stopped by Itachi.

"By the way, you have a beautiful voice," he whispered. Kari turned bright red. She turned to see Itachi smirk as he closed the door. Kari shook her head as she walked away. _'Today was definitely weird...I am not going to think this anymore. Every**day** is weird now,'_ she thought and let out a small laugh and walked in the direction of her dorm.

* * *

**WD:** The lyrics are also mine. Me and my friend wrote the song, only in French, I just translated it to English. X3 It was easier than making up a new song. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :) Oh, by the way, sorry for possible OCCness and Mary-sue-ness. :3


	7. Chapter 6

**WD**: Thank you for all the messages I've received. :) I'm glad to know my work is appreciated. I liked writing this chapter, it was fun. :D I hope you like it too.

TimTam's rule: I don't think I'll be putting Konan in the story. Sorry if you wanted her to be there. Thanks for your review. :)

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto characters and themes, Masashi Kishimoto does. However, I DO own original character(s), themes and inanimate objects.

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

It was quiet. The dorm was silent, not even the wall spoke. The boy gazed around the place. It definitely needed work. He wondered where the girl was. She must have been asleep still. The boy looked around and found what he was looking for: another door.

* * *

Kari felt something on her bed. She groaned slightly, and her eyes fluttered open. Instead of the ceiling, she was met with the sight of bright orange.

"Kari-chan!!" the orange object exclaimed. Kari knew what it was now, or rather, who.

"Tobi?" she asked sleepily. "What are you doing here at-" She checked the clock. "Six am…wait, SIX!?" Kari leapt from her bed. "Tobi, why did you come so early?" she asked, trying to calm herself down. She wasn't really a morning person, and six? **Way** too early.

"Kari-chan said Tobi could come," Tobi replied.

"I know, but why so early?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Tobi wanted to get started!" Kari mumbled incoherently as she grabbed some clothes from her dresser.

"Wait here, I'm going to get changed in the bathroom," she stated and walked into the bathroom.

'A bit early to be up and about, no?' the wall asked her when she was in the bathroom.

"Definitely, but now that he's here, I'll never get back to sleep," Kari replied with a sigh. The wall chuckled.

'So this kid is one of your friends?'

"Yeah, he's the first one I made…well, actually **he** made me **his** friend, not the other way around." The wall chuckled again.

'Well, what's he here for then?'

"We're painting today. I asked him if he wanted to help," Kari replied, pulling her shirt over her head. She had grabbed clothes that she wouldn't mind getting covered in paint, if it happened.

'Excellent! I won't be white anymore!' It was Kari's turn to laugh.

Tobi was waiting in the exact same spot he was in before when Kari walked out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready Tobi-kun?" she asked, now in a much better mood than before.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. Kari smiled, then noticed what he was wearing.

"Um, Tobi-kun? Are you sure you want wear those clothes? What if you get paint on them?" she asked him. He was wearing, in Kari's opinion, nice clothes.

"These are Tobi's paint clothes! The worst ones Tobi owns!" he told her. She looked at him incredulously.

"O-Ok then. The theme is just different blues, so you can paint any blue wherever you want," she explained to him as she pulled out the cans of paint.

"Ok Kari-chan! Tobi knew that Kari-chan would paint her place blue!" Kari smiled as she took out a bunch of newspapers.

"Tobi-kun, we need to take out all the furniture first, ok?"

"Ok!"

* * *

All the furniture was out. The newspaper was covering every inch of the floor. The paint cans were open. Kari stood beside Tobi, both of them holding paintbrushes.

"Ok. Tobi-kun, you can paint whatever you want, wherever you want with any of the blues. That's the plan, ok?"

"Tobi understands. This will be fun!!" Kari laughed.

"Yes, it will be."

Before Kari could put any paint on the wall, she felt something cold and wet on her arm. She turned her head around and saw Tobi with dark blue paint on his paintbrush. She could almost feel the grin radiating from him.

"Kari-chan said that Tobi could paint **anything**," he said. She could almost see his smirk. She rolled her eyes and turned around to paint again. She had barely touched the wall when she felt the same coldness from before, only this time on her neck.

"That's it! This means war!" she exclaimed. She whipped around and smeared paint all down the front of Tobi's shirt.

Thus was the beginning of a fierce paint war.

* * *

Deidara was walking. He wasn't walking anywhere in particular, nor was he really paying attention to where he was going, but he was walking. This was one of the best mornings he'd ever had. Tobi hadn't woken him up that morning. In fact, he hadn't seen Tobi at all since he woke up. It was currently ten am. He briefly wondered where Tobi was, then remembered that he was visiting Kari. He grinned to himself. A whole day without Tobi. Incredible.

He looked around to see where he ended up. He was around the girl's dorms. '_Why am I here, h'mm?_' he thought. He looked at the number. 521. Kari's dorm room was only 6 numbers away. He looked ahead and his curiosity was peaked when he saw furniture outside of one of the dorms. Then he remembered. Tobi was going over to paint. Of course the furniture would be outside. He walked closer. The closer he got, the more odd noises he heard. He furrowed his eyebrows and listened once he was right outside the door.

"You're goin' down Tobi!!" He took a step back. Had the girl finally gotten angry at Tobi?

"Tobi is going to win!!" What was going on in there, Deidara wondered. He was sorely tempted to knock on the door, but he also knew that as soon as he was in there, his vacation from Tobi would be over. He was debating on whether to leave or not, until he heard a yell and a loud thump. Now he was really curious. Curiosity got the better of him. He knocked. His eyes widened at the sight before him when the door opened.

"Kari-chan, h'mm?"

"Deidara-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked. She had blue paint all over the place. She wasn't completely covered, but pretty close.

"I was walking by and I heard yelling and thumping, h'mm," he explained. Kari grinned.

"Well, as they say, curiosity killed the cat. Come on Deidara, you're joining in on the war now!" Before he could protest, Kari grabbed him by the collar and yanked him inside, closing and locking the door behind them. Deidara looked around and saw the different shades of blue in various places on the walls. Suddenly Tobi jumped out from behind a wall.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!" he exclaimed before throwing the remains of a bucket of paint at Deidara. Deidara blinked before glaring at Tobi and grabbing a paintbrush.

"Oh, it is **on** now, h'mm," he growled.

* * *

By sunset, the walls were completely painted, as were the three teenagers currently situated on the floor. They lay there, breathing deeply from exhaustion. They had been going at it all day. Kari lay in the middle of the two boys. She turned to look at Deidara, who hadn't joined the fight until later on during the morning, but looked just as covered in paint as she and Tobi did. There was paint on his face, but not a lot. She smiled and took some paint on her finger then wiped it on his face.

"Missed a spot," she whispered, giggling. Deidara turned to look at her and smirked, putting paint on his finger and wiping it on her nose.

"Missed a spot, h'mm," he countered. She giggled again and turned around to look at Tobi. He was completely covered in paint.

"Hmm, looks like Tobi **didn't** miss a spot," she stated. Deidara laughed from her other side and Tobi giggled.

"But Kari-chan did!" he said, smearing the remainder of paint on his paintbrush across her cheek. She laughed again, before Deidara put more paint on her.

"No!! You guys are ganging up on me!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Tobi was quick to follow. He spread his arms open.

"Kari-chan! Tobi wants a hug!"

"You're covered in paint!" She ran from him as he chased her, trying to get her to hug him. Deidara sat up and watched them, laughing.

* * *

Eventually, the two other teens settled down and the three of them sat on the ground.

"That was the most fun I've ever had," Kari stated.

"Same goes for Tobi!" The two of them giggled, while Deidara just laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty fun, h'mm," he agreed. They were silent for a moment. Deidara's thoughts were flying through his head, until he realized something. Where was she going to sleep? She couldn't sleep in her dorm because of the paint fumes.

"Um, Kari-chan, h'mm? Where are you going to sleep tonight, h'mm?" he asked. She stared at him for a moment then looked away, thinking.

"Good question," she replied.

"If you want you can sleep at my dorm, h'mm," he offered. She looked at him.

"Really Deidara-kun?" she asked, a smile on her face. He grinned.

"Yeah, h'mm."

"That's a great idea! It could be like a slumber party!!" Tobi exclaimed. Deidara would have said something, like he didn't want Tobi to come, but thought better because that would seem a little weird? Suspicious? Whatever, it wouldn't be good.

And with that, the three of them put all of Kari's things back in the middle so they wouldn't get paint on them. Kari grabbed a pair of clothes and pajamas and left with Tobi and Deidara.

* * *

Deidara opened his dorm door and turned on the lights. Whatever Kari had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this.

"Um…it's…nice," she said nervously. Almost all of the floor was covered in clay objects, books, clothes, and various other things. The kitchen had dirty dishes piled up on the counters. In short, the place was an absolute disaster area.

"Sorry it's a bit messy, h'mm," Deidara apologized.

"A **bit**?" she asked. She couldn't help it. She had never seen something so messy. She sighed and set her bag down. She moved to the room and began to pick things up.

"Where do you want me to put these?" Kari asked.

"What are you doing, h'mm?" Deidara asked, completely ignoring her question.

"Cleaning up. I don't know how you can live somewhere so messy, so I'm cleaning up for you," she replied. Deidara went slightly red.

"You don't have to clean up, h'mm!"

"It needs to be cleaned up. Besides, Tobi and I need room to sleep," she stated, deciding to put the figures made from clay in an empty box. Deidara tried to argue with her, but she just kept cleaning.

* * *

"That was tough work!" Tobi stated.

"You didn't do anything, h'mm!!" Deidara shouted. Deidara's whole dorm was finally clean. Needless to say, Deidara didn't know how to clean, and Tobi wasn't much help either. So, in the end, Kari did all the work herself.

"You really didn't need to do such a good job, h'mm," Deidara told Kari. She smiled.

"Honestly, I wanted to. If your dorm ever gets nearly that messy again, come and get me, ok?" she asked him. He was about to argue, when she interrupted him.

"Do you have any extra blankets and pillows for Tobi and me?" she asked. He sighed.

"Yeah, h'mm. Over there in the cupboard, h'mm."

"Thanks." Before she left the cupboard, she turned back to Deidara. "Hey, Deidara-kun? Do you want to sleep out here with us too?" she asked. He wanted to. He really, really did, but Tobi…

"Sure, h'mm," he replied. She smiled brightly at him, making him go slightly red. She grabbed more blankets and pillows and closed the cupboard and began to make beds.

"Kari-chan!! Sleep next to Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed. Kari moved her things over, in between Deidara and Tobi.

"Better now Tobi-kun?" she asked. He nodded vigorously. She lay down on her back. She heard the two boys lying down as well.

"Good night Kari-chan! Deidara-sempai!" Tobi exclaimed. Kari let out a small laugh.

"Good night Tobi-kun." She turned to face Deidara. "Good night Deidara-kun." She rolled back onto her back.

"Night, Tobi, h'mm. Kari-chan, h'mm." Deidara mumbled. The three of them drifted off to sleep quickly, exhausted from the days activities.


	8. Chapter 7

**WD**: First, Thank you all for the reviews! I'm getting a lot of positive feedback. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing. Warning, there is swearing Hidan again. I also thought this chapter wasn't as good as others, but I **did** write it at midnight. :D Enjoy.

**Disclaimers**: Naruto characters and themes belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Original character(s), themes, and inanimate object belong to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

The masked boy woke up. He was always an early riser, so he didn't expect his two friends to be awake yet. When he looked over, however, what met his eye was also unexpected. The girl's arms were around the blond boys neck, while his arms were situated around her waist. Their bodies were pressed against each other. Tobi fought the urge to laugh, or giggle, because he had come up with a brilliant plan. He silently stood up and tiptoed to the door.

* * *

He walked to the dorm or his nearest friend first, which happened to be Itachi. However, the older Uchiha was definitely not a morning person and glared holes into Tobi until he was gone and out of site.

The next house he tried was Kisame. He knocked and heard some movement and a crash. Kisame answered the door. He had obviously just woken up.

"Tobi? What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"Tobi wanted everyone to see something really funny," Tobi whispered, as if the two back in Deidara's dorm could hear him. Kisame noticed Tobi's quiet voice.

"What did you want to show everyone?" Kisame asked suspiciously.

"Kari-chan and Deidara-sempai fell asleep **together**," Tobi said, giggling. Kisame couldn't fight the grin that appeared. He grabbed a nearby sweater and closed his door behind him without a word.

"Who are we getting next?"

* * *

They went to get Hidan next. Tobi had asked about Kakuzu or Sasori, but Kisame told him that those two wouldn't come, like Itachi hadn't. After they knocked on Hidan's door they heard loud curses and banging. The door flew open.

"What the fuck are you two doing here so fucking early!?" Hidan exclaimed.

"Kari-chan and Deidara are asleep," Kisame started.

"SO!?"

"Together," Kisame finished. Hidan stopped yelling, a smirk slowly making it's way onto his face.

"I'll get the camera."

* * *

By the time they got back to Deidara's dorm, after getting Zetsu as well, it had been an hour, making the current time 6:30. Tobi opened the door quietly and the others had to hold in their laughter.

* * *

Kari felt unusually comfortable. She was sleeping on the floor…how was she comfortable? She forced her eyes open and was surprised by what she saw. A mass of blond hair? Who did she know with blond…Diedara? She felt a pair of arms shift in their sleep. The arms were around her waist. Her body went rigid. She **knew** this would happen! Only, she was hoping it wouldn't be Deidara she was sleeping on top of. It would have been less weird if it had been Tobi. Oh well, no one was going to see right? She heard a muffled giggle. Tobi. **Of course** Tobi would see. She tried to move, but the arms around her waist tightened. Her breath quickened. '_Ok Kari. You can do this. All you have to do is wake Diedara up,_' she thought, trying to calm herself down. She moved part of his hair so she could see his ear.

"Deidara. Wake up," she whispered. She heard him groan and shift as he woke up.

"H'mm?" he mumbled as his eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Deidara expected something would be wrong when he woke up after having Tobi sleep over, but he never expected this. Kari was lying on top of him. His arms were around her waist. As if that wasn't bad enough, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi were all in the room. He felt his face go scarlet and his arms flew off of her. As soon as his arms had left her waist Kari was sitting next to him in a flash, no longer on top of him.

"So, how did you two sleep?" Hidan asked with a smirk. Kisame burst out laughing, while Zetsu just stared at them amused. Tobi began to giggle as well. Kari and Deidara's faces were completely red.

"I-I…uh, I didn't mean…it was…I'm sorry," Kari mumbled out, not able to complete a sentence, her face going more and more red every second. It hadn't been **just** Tobi in the room. Kisame, Hidan, and Zetsu were there as well. Deidara didn't reply. He couldn't. What was he supposed to say? Kari turned to the laughing Kisame, Hidan, and giggling Tobi.

"I roll in my sleep…so it was my fault. I didn't expect…this though," she mumbled, standing up. Hidan, trying and failing to stifle his laughing, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's all good. This is the best morning wakeup call I've ever had," he said. Kisame, also trying and failing to stop laughing, turned to Deidara.

"I think Deidara might agree with you Hidan," he stated. Deidara and Kari turned, if it was possible, even more red, while Hidan howled with laughter. Kari stood up.

"I'm going to go get changed now," she said quickly and bolted to the bathroom. The four intruders turned to the blond, currently situated in a heap on the floor.

"What, h'mm??"

"How'd you sleep Deidara?" Kisame asked with a grin. Deidara glared at them…then came to a realization. None of them would have seen, or even known about this, they didn't live with him. Plus, none of them, besides Zetsu, woke up this early. That only brought him to one conclusion.

"TOBI, H'MM!!" Deidara lunged at the masked boy in an attempt to kill. Tobi moved out of the way, while Deidara continued to kill the boy. In one final attempt, Deidara jumped at Tobi. The next series of events were coincidental, and brought Hidan and Kisame to the ground, crying they were laughing so hard.

Because Deidara had been chasing Tobi around, they had, unknowingly, gotten closer to the bathroom. In the final attempt, Deidara had jumped at Tobi, who's quick reflexes allowed him to get out of the way in time. Kari, having just been changing in the bathroom, conveniently came out of the bathroom at that exact moment. Deidara, who didn't have time to react, crashed into her.

The two found themselves in a very awkward position for the second time that morning. Kari was on her back, her arms pinned above her head. Deidara was situated above her, pinning her hands above her head. His legs were between hers. Their faces were mere centimetres apart.

There was silence for a moment before Hidan and Kisame broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter. Tobi was giggling from his hiding spot, and Zetsu just grinned. Kari and Deidara's faces turned scarlet. Deidara flew off of the girl. Kari lay there for a moment, still in shock of what happened. Deidara turned to the four intruders.

"Ok, that's it, h'mm. Everyone OUT, h'mm!!"

* * *

After the morning commotion, the six teens finally made it away from the boys' dorms. They had decided that they were going to go hang around the shopping district for a while. Neither Deidara nor Kari said anything to each other and walked the furthest apart.

The group had started at the arcade, the awkwardness leaving the blond and the girl for that short while, before it returned when they left the game house.

Their next stop was the shopping mall, courtesy of Tobi. They didn't really shop for much, until they came to an art store. The awkwardness had lifted, once again, due to the fact that both Kari a Deidara demanded they enter the store.

As Kari stared longingly at the paints, Tobi came up behind her.

"Kari-chan likes Deidara-sempai, doesn't she?" he asked. Kari jumped at his voice.

"Of course I do. He is my friends after all," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Tobi wagged his finger.

"Not that kind of like, Kari-chan," he stated. Kari stared blankly at him, not interpreting his meaning at all. Tobi sighed as he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with the girl and so changed the topic.

"Kari-chan wants to buy paints?" he asked. Kari smiled sadly.

"I **want** to buy some, the problem is I can't."

* * *

Deidara had browsed through and bought some clay, the non-explosive kind. It would keep his art teacher happy at least, and it was good for modeling. He also bought extra things, such as pencils and sketchbooks to draw plans for future creations. He didn't use that kind of stuff often, but enough so that he needed new supplies every now and then.

As he was looking around the store for the others, he heard parts of a conversation.

"Kari-chan wants to buy paints?" he heard Tobi ask. Deidara stopped from behind his shelf and listened.

"I **want** to buy some, the problem is I can't," he heard the girl reply.

"How come?" Tobi asked again.

"I don't have the money," Kari replied, not really caring much.

"Tobi will buy some for Kari-chan!!" Tobi exclaimed. Kari laughed slightly.

"No thanks Tobi, I'll survive without them," she replied.

* * *

The group had met up after the art store and gone shopping around the rest of the mall. Kari had insisted on going into a bookstore, and later Tobi had persisted they go to a pet store. Zetsu had wanted to go to a Greenhouse, and they had to practically drag Kisame out of a weapons store. They left the shopping district to go to the beach later than they had originally thought. It was around six in the evening. They went there anyways.

The beach was vacant. No one was there. Who would be? It was the middle of October. Kisame made his way to the water. Hidan sat down on the shore. Zetsu sat by a tree and Tobi went from person to person, talking absently about random things. That left Deidara and Kari. They sat on the shore beside each other in silence. Kari was the first to break it.

"So, um…I'm sorry about this morning," she stated.

"Why are you sorry, h'mm?" he asked.

"Cause if I didn't roll in my sleep, we would never have ended up…like we…were," she replied, trailing off at the end.

"It's fine, h'mm. They'll forget about it soon anyway, h'mm," he stated, waving his hand in dismissal. He obviously didn't really want to stay on the subject. Silence ensued once again. Kari broke it yet again.

"Deidara-kun?"

"H'mm?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said that I could learn jutsus too?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was wondering…if you could, um, teach me? The basic ones at least," she asked shyly. He stared at her then turned his head, smirking to himself.

"I could, yes, h'mm," he stated. "I have the ability to teach you jutsus, h'mm." She rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh.

"**Will** you teach me?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Sure, why not, h'mm. It could be fun," he replied and grinned at her. She smiled back. Silence returned, only Kari didn't break it this time. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He just looked ahead.

"Thanks Deidara-kun," she stated.

"You know you can drop the 'kun' thing, h'mm," he said. She grinned to herself.

"That's true. I have the ability to 'drop the 'kun' thing'," she retorted, giggling to herself. Deidara looked down at her.

"**Will** you drop it, h'mm?" he asked her, grinning himself.

"Sure, whatever you want," she replied. Silence captured the two again. Deidara laid his head onto hers as well.

"Thank you Deidara."

* * *

When they left the beach, it was nearly dark. As they returned towards the dorms, Kari bid them goodnight and returned to her dorm, no dry presumably. The other five walked towards the boys' dorms. Finally, Hidan turned to Deidara.

"Soooo, I see you've got something goin' with the new girl," he said teasingly with a smirk. Deidara glared at him, going slightly red.

"I haven't the slightest idea with you mean Hidan, h'mm," Deidara growled. Hidan's smirk grew.

"Oh, I think you do. First this morning you two are fuckin' on top of each other. Then later at the beach. I **know** I saw something goin on there. Don't even try to deny it!"

"First of all, this morning was an **accident**, h'mm. Then at the beach…what the hell are you going on about at the beach, h'mm?" Deidara asked, honestly confused.

"I think he means how you two sat together, talking. Then she put her head on your shoulder, and you put your head on hers. Hidan isn't the only one thinking something's going on between you," Kisame explained. Deidara was beet red now. Not from embarrassment, or anything of the sort, oh no. He was **angry** now.

"First of all," he took a deep breath. "THERE IS NOTHING, I repeat, NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US, h'mm!!"

"Secondly?" Tobi asked. Deidara just glared at him.

"Look, whatever you saw earlier was either accidental, or something called friendly interaction or something, h'mm. We are just friends, and I DON'T have feelings greater than that, h'mm. Just. Friends."

"Friends my ass," Hidan muttered.

"ARGH!! How is it that Tobi can hug her and do stuff with her and no one thinks anything different, h'mm?? No one accuses HIM of liking her, h'mm!!"

"Tobi isn't you Deidara," Kisame said, putting an arm around his shoulder. "You are way more fun to tease." Deidara screeched at them before stomping off to his dorm. The other four chuckled at his antics.

"Deidara-sempai is pretty oblivious, isn't he?" Tobi stated. The others nodded.

"He really fucking is," Hidan agreed.

"Tobi thinks that Deidara-sempai and Kari-chan would be good together, but…neither of them will ever notice their feelings," Tobi stated.

"Must you always point out the obvious Tobi?" Kisame asked. Tobi was silent. The others knew what THAT meant. It wasn't a good thing, either.

"TOBI HAS AN IDEA!!" Hidan and Kisame groaned. Zetsu just rolled his eyes.

"What is it Tobi?" white Zetsu asked.

"Tobi is going to bring Kari-chan and Deidara-sempai together!!"

"**You** are going to play **matchmaker**?" Kisame asked. Tobi nodded vigorously. Hidan shook his head.

"If I didn't feel bad for that blond fucker, I do now." The other two silently agreed as Tobi planned out what he would do to get his two friends together.


	9. Chapter 8

**WD**: Hello! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted a new chapter. I've been busy with school. It's only getting more busy as the school year comes to a close. The updates will be more spread out from now until summer vacation. Sorry about that, but once summer comes, I'll have unlimited time to write! cheers! Anyway, I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed and have been sticking with this story. It makes me happy to see my work appreciated. :D

Oh, sorry for the huge time skip. There wouldn't have been much happening between chapter 7 and this one (besides Tobi's matchmaking attempts, but no need to go into detail if they failed. XD). Oh, and also, swears in this chapter. Hidan's bad mouth again. XD

Anyway, onwards!!

**Disclaimers**: Naruto characters and themes belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Original character(s), themes, and inanimate object belong to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

Tobi had, unbeknownst to Kari and Deidara, attempted to get them together multiple times, but to no avail. Kari and Deidara remained friends and oblivious to Tobi's futile attempts to change that. Beginning from the first week the girl had been there, in mid-October, to the present day of late December. In fact, it was six days until Christmas. Being so close to the holiday, Tobi's spirits were high. He had two chances before the holidays were over to get the two other teens together. The first part of his plan was to get them to go to the Christmas dance together.

* * *

Kari was sitting at the usual table in the cafeteria during lunch. She had been a little out of it that day, as well as the few days prior to the present. It was six days until Christmas and she had no idea what to get any of her friends. She contemplated just asking each of them what they wanted, but that would be too obvious. Also, she didn't want them to feel like they needed to get her anything. But, how was she going to know what they wanted? For some, such as Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi, it was easy; however for others, such as Sasori and Itachi, it was slightly harder. Well, of course, to not alert the person of choice, she would need to ask someone else, but who would know the group as well as to what they would want for Christmas?

Of course.

All she had to do was ask someone **else** in the group what another wanted, it wouldn't arouse suspicion! She smiled to herself. Now, all she had to do was get each one alone…

* * *

"Kisame-kun?" Kisame turned to the girl who had called his name. Kari had figured Itachi would be the hardest and thought about who would know him the best and the answer was surprisingly simple: Kisame.

"Yes Kari-chan?" Kisame replied. Kari brushed her bangs behind her ear. How could she phrase this without him getting suspicious?

"Uh, I was wondering…if someone were to get someone like, oh, say, Itachi-san, a present for Christmas, what do you think it should be?" she asked. _'That sounded way too obvious!!'_

"Why, are you getting Itachi-san a present?" Kisame asked.

"Probably not. But, just in case it would be nice to know, right?" she replied. _Better…_

"Hmm, well, for Itachi-san, he would probably want a book. He likes reading Mystery books for some reason." Kari smiled at this. _'Itachi-san reads Mystery novels? Wow, who would've guessed?'_ "And if you can't find one that he hasn't read, or a good one, or whatever, just buy him something sweet."

"Itachi-san likes sweet foods?" Kari asked, unable to keep the shock from showing in her voice.

"That's almost everyone's reaction," Kisame stated chuckling. Kari laughed as well.

"Thank you Kisame-kun. That was very helpful," Kari said smiling.

"No problem. You were right to come to me. Not many of the others know what I just told you," he replied with a shrug. Kari nodded.

"I'll see you later Kisame-kun!"

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

"Itachi-san?"

"Hn?" Itachi didn't turn his head from his schoolwork, but acknowledged her presence.

"Would you know what Kisame-kun would want for Christmas?" she asked. This caused Itachi to look at her. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Why?" Kari was hoping he wouldn't ask her that. She sighed.

"Just in case. I'm not buying presents, but I thought I'd ask," she replied.

"Why not just ask him then?"

"Because then, he will think that I'm getting something for him, but I'm really not, and he'll feel the need to buy something for me, and then…you get the point. Awkward," she explained quickly off the top of her head. He blinked, his expression never changed.

"Kisame like weapons, preferably swords. The bigger, the better," Itachi stated plainly before turning back to his work. Kari smiled brightly.

"Thank you Itachi-san!"

"Hn."

* * *

Kari was a little hesitant about approaching Kakuzu because he was counting his money. Still, she had a mission and who knew when she would get him alone again. So, she sat near him, not saying anything and waited for him to talk to her. After waiting for a few minutes she heard a small sigh.

"I appreciate the thought of not making noise, but having you just sit there is still distracting," he stated.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you lose count," she explained. He nodded.

"Did you come here for something, or did you just feel like sitting there?" he asked.

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you'd know what Hidan-kun wanted for Christmas?"

"He wouldn't want anything. He doesn't celebrate Christmas," Kakuzu replied. Kari felt like smacking herself in the head. Of course Hidan didn't celebrate Christmas! He was a Jashinist! "But, if you want to buy him something and say it isn't for Christmas, get him music CD's. He likes rock music mostly," Kakuzu added. Kari grinned at him.

"Thank you so much Kakuzu-san!"

"Yeah, yeah, no problem."

* * *

"Hidan-kun!"

"Yeah, what?!" Hidan had been a little crabby lately, and Kari could guess why now. With everyone around being excited for Christmas, it must be pretty aggravating, especially since Hidan was so devoted to his religion.

"I wanted to ask you something. I know I shouldn't ask you because it might be like insulting you…"

"Just ask the damn question."

"Ok, um…if you were going to buy something for Kakuzu-san, like a birthday or something, what would you get?" Hidan stared at the girl, un-amused.

"You're buying something for Kakuzu for your heathen holiday aren't you? And you're asking **me**?"

"I'm not buying anyone anything for Chri- The upcoming holiday. I just wanted to know, just in case." Hidan gave the girl a disbelieving look. "It's true. Think about it, since when did I ever have money, never mind enough to buy presents for everyone?" Hidan thought about it. It was true, she didn't have money, ever, but what she **didn't** tell him is that she had gotten a job…three jobs during November. She knew she would want to buy presents at Christmas, and had worked incredibly hard to save up enough money.

"Ok, fair enough. What would Kakuzu want? Well, fuck, I thought it would be obvious." When Kari only gave him a blank look, Hidan sighed heavily. "Money. They guy is fucking obsessed with it." Kari felt, for the second time that day, like hitting herself.

"I feel really stupid right now," she stated. Hidan held in his laughter as best as he could, but couldn't hide the small snickers that escaped his lips. Kari sighed. "Well thanks for bringing to my attention something that is really obvious," she stated.  
"No problem. No problem at all."

* * *

"Sasori-san?"

"What is it?" Kari stood in front of the human puppet thinking about what to say. Itachi seemed to buy into her act, but she wasn't completely sure, and Sasori…

"Um, well you see, I was wondering if you'd know what Deidara would want for Christmas?" Sasori stared at her.

"I didn't think you had the money to buy Christmas presents?"

"I don't. I'm asking just in case." Sasori had a mildly suspicious air about him, but didn't say anything.

"Deidara likes to make things explode with clay, as you've seen." Kari nodded. "He usually buys whatever is the cheapest, the grey clay you've seen. I bought him colored clay once for his birthday…never again." Kari gave him a curious look. "He went completely nuts with it, the stupid brat." Kari held back the laugh that was threatening to escape.

"So he likes colored clay?"

"I'd say 'like' is a bit of an understatement." Kari nodded.

"Thank you Sasori-san."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Kari thought about asking Deidara what Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu wanted, but decided against it. He probably wouldn't know what Zetsu wanted anyway. Only Tobi would know that, but Kari couldn't ask Tobi. Tobi would instantly know (or suspect) that she was buying everyone presents and declare it to the rest. Plus, he had been acting a little strange during the previous weeks.

"Kari, h'mm?" Kari looked up. She was face to face with Deidara and she hadn't even noticed. She flushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"Oh, ok, h'mm."

"Hey, Deidara? Would you know what Sasori-san would want for Christmas?"

"Yeah, probably a piece of artwork that he can hang up and keep **forever**, h'mm." Kari could hear the disapproval in his voice.

"Thanks. How about Tobi?"

"Tobi would want a book, or books, h'mm, of plays. You know, h'mm, like Shakespeare and stuff, h'mm." That's what Kari loved about Deidara, his straight answers. He wasn't suspicious at all, and even if he was, he didn't say anything.

"Thanks Deidara."

"No problem, h'mm. How's your transformation jutsu coming, h'mm?"

"Pretty good. Not perfect. I can't get rid of my boobs when I turn into a guy," she replied, slightly agitated at the thought. Deidara snorted.

"Nice way to put it, h'mm."

"Why thank you!"

"I'll see you later, Kari, h'mm."

"Yeah, later!"

* * *

All that was left was Zetsu. She would have to ask him herself. She sighed. So Zetsu would catch on, he wouldn't say anything. He was probably the quietest one of the group, besides Itachi.

"Zetsu-kun?" Zetsu turned to the girl.

"Yes Kari-chan?" white Zetsu asked.

"I want to ask you something."

"**We already know what you want to ask. You've been asking everyone. We saw you**," black Zetsu stated plainly. The White side of Zetsu suddenly looked uncomfortable. "**We know that you're getting presents for everyone**." Kari sighed in defeat.

"I already knew that if I asked you what you wanted that you'd catch on. You're too perceptive for your own good. I guess this makes it easier now that you know," she acknowledged. "So, what would you like then?"

"A plant," white Zetsu said, still looking mildly uncomfortable, but it didn't seem to be about the question.

"**One that we don't have. We'll give you a list of the ones we have**," black Zetsu elaborated. Kari smiled brightly.

"That would help a lot, thank you." Zetsu nodded. "Also, could you keep it a secret? I don't want the others to feel like they need to buy me anything." Zetsu nodded again. "That includes you," she stated firmly. Zetsu didn't nod this time. She gave him a menacing look. White Zetsu continued to look uncomfortable, while black Zetsu snorted.

"**We can get you something if we want to. Tobi already has**," black Zetsu stated. Kari sighed.

"Fine, but make sure it's inexpensive," she stated. Zetsu shrugged.

"We'll give you the list tomorrow," white Zetsu said, changing the topic. Kari nodded.

"Ok, thanks. I guess I'll see you later then." As Kari was about to leave, Zetsu's black arm reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him.

"**We want to ask you something**."

"No we don't."

"**Yes we do!**"

Kari watched as Zetsu began to bicker with himself. Tired of their bickering, Kari grabbed both of Zetsu's hands. That stopped his two voices instantly.

"What do you want to ask me, Zetsu?" she asked, dropping the 'kun'. They were silent for a moment before the white side spoke.

"We wanted to know if you…uh…wanted to…go to the…the Christmas dance with us," he said, his face going crimson. "B-But we understand if you don't want to. It would only be as friends of course. We don't like going a-alone, so we-"

Kari cut him off by placing her hand on his mouth. She smiled.

"Zetsu, of course I'll go with you. Did you honestly think that I'd say no?" Zetsu was silent, but Kari could have sworn she heard a soft "**I told you**" from black Zetsu. She smiled.

"Oh, uh, that good. It will only be as friends though, ok?"

"Of course Zetsu, whatever you want." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"**In exchange, we'll help you get your Christmas shopping done**," black Zetsu said. The White side silently agreed. Kari grinned broadly.

"Really?! Thank you!" Zetsu chuckled.

"**Yeah, we'll go after school**," both sides stated. Kari smiled and thanked him again as she left.

'_**Told you she'd say yes**__,'_ black Zetsu thought.

'_I know. But I was so sure she'd say no…'_ his white counterpart thought back.

'_**You're just pessimistic. Or masochistic**__.'_

'_Hey!'_

* * *

And with that simple conversation, Tobi's first plan was ruined, although neither Tobi, nor Kari or Zetsu knew...Yet.


	10. Chapter 9

**WD**: Ok, hello. So, this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, and maybe a little boring. Sorry about that. Anyway, you know what they say, "the calm before the storm". Hehe...I won't give too much away. So thanks again for the reviews. :D

**Disclaimers**: All Naruto characters and themes belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Original character(s), themes, and inanimate objects belong to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

The bell rang. Zetsu and Kari left class quickly before anyone could spot them. They left the school without any troubles. Kari smiled as she walked next to Zetsu, heading towards the shopping district. She had brought her wallet to school that day, luckily enough. She wouldn't have to walk all the way back to her dorm. There was a light layer of snow on the ground and it wasn't too cold, but cold enough so that there was snow falling lazily from the sky. It was her favorite type of winter weather.

"**Where do you want to go first**?" black Zetsu asked.

"I think we should get Kisame's present first. Weapons are pretty popular at this school," Kari replied. Thanks to her friends, she knew exactly what she was going to get everyone. Zetsu nodded.

* * *

Kari had been to the weapon store a few times. Every time the group had gone shopping, Kisame had always insisted that they go in. Kari stared around at the weapons. There were enormous varieties of weapons, but Kari headed straight to the section that held swords. The swords came in all shapes and sizes, but Kari knew what she was looking for and found it almost immediately. A sword, probably around five feet tall, was situated on the wall, on its side. Kari knew as soon as she saw it that she was going to get it. She went over to it. It was expensive, as she thought, but not outrageously expensive, which puzzled her.

"It's a Christmas special," the storeowner said, as if reading her thoughts. "You want to get it for someone?"

"Yeah, my friend, Kisame-kun," Kari replied. The storeowner smiled.

"I figured as much. See, there were two of those swords, but Haku already came and bought the other one for Zabuza. They're two different makes though, so don't worry about that," he explained. Kari nodded and turned to Zetsu.

"It's huge. Do you think you could help me carry it?" Zetsu nodded.

"Of course, but maybe we should come back here after we've gotten everything else. It's…kinda big," white Zetsu suggested. Kari nodded slowly.

"I didn't think of that. Good idea." She turned to the storeowner. "Could you keep this here? Just until we get back?" she asked.

"Of course! Kisame is one of my best customers!"

* * *

Kari decided to go to the book story next. She could get Itachi and Tobi's presents there. She went to the drama section first, looking through plays that Tobi might like to read and most likely act out.

"**Don't get Shakespeare. He's got them all**," black Zetsu warned. Kari nodded.

"Thanks Zetsu." She continued looking. She passed _Romeo and Juliet_, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, _Statesman_, _Cinderella_, and many more. '_I'm sure he has all of these_,' she thought, annoyed. As her eyes passed over all the titles, she caught a title. _Tales of a Thousand and One Nights_. She pulled one off the self.

"Does he have this one?" she asked Zetsu. Zetsu looked at it and shook his head.

"He'd like it though."

"He'd like **them**, actually. A thousand and one nights, I don't think they'd all fit in one book," Kari replied with a small laugh and took the books off the shelf. "There's…14. Ok, that should be good."

'_More than just good_,' white Zetsu thought. Black Zetsu stifled a snort.

"Hey! If I get all of them, I get them for half price!" Kari exclaimed before bounded off to the Mystery section. Zetsu shook his head in amusement as he followed her.

"We'll hold those while you look," white Zetsu offered as they reached the Mystery section. Kari smiled and murmured thanks as she handed the books to him. She then proceeded to browsing through the mystery books.

"Hmm…Kisame said that he has or has read all books in this section that date back to…a month ago. Ok, so I've got to find a new book that he hasn't read," Kari mumbled to herself as she looked.

"**How about this one**?" Zetsu held up a book. _A Twist of Orchids_. Kari took it from his hands and read the inside cover.

"Yes! It's a new book and the third one of a series! Itachi must have read the other two, so this is good, very good. Thanks Zetsu," exclaimed

"**No problem**," Zetsu replied.

* * *

The music store was easy. Zetsu grabbed three CD's that Hidan didn't own. There was a Slayer CD, a Slipknot CD, and a Metallica CD. Kari was extremely glad Zetsu was with her. She would have had no idea what CD's Hidan had, or didn't.

* * *

The art store was the second to last stop of the day. Kari went to the section that held clay. She had been to this store so many times she knew where everything was. She stood in front of the clay. Deidara usually just bought the cheep grey clay because he bought a **lot** of it. Kari thought about Deidara's favorite color, but came to a dead end. Deidara didn't really have a favorite color. He pretty much liked them all, well, all the primer and secondary colors. He hated the color pink. She chuckled to herself as she pulled red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple clay off the shelves. She put it in the carriage that she had with her and continued on towards the paints and canvas. She decided that she'd paint a picture for Sasori. She smiled as she put a large canvas and some oil paints in her carriage. Sasori didn't start opening up to her, really, until he saw her art. When she was painting in art class he commented on it, and afterwards, he would discuss art with her, saying things about how Deidara didn't have a clue.

"**You think you've got enough there**?" black Zetsu asked sarcastically. Kari snorted.

"Hey, we're almost done. I've still got to pick Kisame's present up. After that, I just need to make a check for Kakuzu, and buy your present, but I'll do that tomorrow when you aren't around," she stated. Zetsu nodded.

"**And you have enough money for all this**?" black Zetsu asked, the white side silently asking the same thing.

"I knew I'd want to get everyone something for Christmas, or in Hidan's case just something. So, I've been saving up the money I get from my part time jobs and you'd be surprised how much I've got," she explained.

"Jobs? As in, plural?" white Zetsu asked.

"Yeah, one wouldn't have been enough, so, I got a job at a café on the weekends; I work at Ichiraku Ramen shop Mondays and Wednesdays; and I work at the Pet store Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays," she stated with a smile as she paid for the items. Zetsu grabbed most of the bags. He could lift a lot more than her.

"**You did that…all because you wanted to get us stuff**?" black Zetsu asked.

"Well, originally, but I like my jobs. They're fun." Zetsu chuckled.

"**You are strange**," black Zetsu stated.

"Agreed," white Zetsu added. Kari just laughed.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Kari and Zetsu walked back into the weapon shop after dropping everything back at the girl's dorm.

"Thank you. I'd like to buy that sword now," Kari stated. The storeowner nodded.  
"Alright, I have it right here."

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me today Zetsu. Without your help, I honestly don't know what I would have done," Kari stated as Zetsu walked back to the girl's dorm, carrying the sword, with said girl.

"It's no problem. We wanted to help. Besides, you're going to the dance with us," white Zetsu replied.

"Yeah, but I also want to go to the dance with you. I wouldn't want to go alone either," Kari stated.

"**I don't think you would have had to worry about that, Kari**," black Zetsu stated dully.

"What do you mean?"

"**Nothing. Nothing**," he replied. Kari opened her door when they reached it. Zetsu set the sword against the wall inside.

"Thanks again Zetsu," Kari said with a smiled.

"No problem, again," white Zetsu replied. Kari laughed.

"Well, I better get started on Sasori's painting. It might take a while," Kari stated. Zetsu nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, bye," white Zetsu replied. Black Zetsu muttered a goodbye as well and left.

* * *

Zetsu was walking towards the meeting point. He was meeting with the other guys. Normally, Kari came as well, but Zetsu didn't ask her since she already told him that she was busy painting a picture for Sasori. The others would probably be suspicious as to why the girl wasn't there, but Zetsu wasn't really worried.

"Zetsu-san!!" Zetsu saw Tobi running towards him. The rest of the group was walking behind him at a much slower pace.

"Hello Tobi," white Zetsu greeted.

"Where is Kari-chan?" Tobi asked, now directly in front of the plant man.

"She's back at her dorm," white Zetsu replied.

"What is Kari-chan doing there? Why isn't she here?" Tobi asked.

"**Because she isn't**," black Zetsu growled.

"She just wanted to stay home, that's all," white Zetsu explained.

"But Zetsu-san was with Kari-chan before…"

"We were just talking about something. It's not important," white Zetsu said, cutting Tobi off.

"Talking about what Zetsu-san?" By now the others had arrived.

"**We invited her to the dance**," black Zetsu lied.

"What?!" Tobi shrieked. The rest of the group covered their ears.

"What the hell Tobi, h'mm!?" Deidara shouted, smacking the masked boy in the head. Tobi was too shocked to react. The first part of his plan was ruined. And it was Zetsu who had ruined it! Tobi was very upset. Of course, he wasn't mad at Zetsu. He hadn't known about Tobi's perfect plan. Tobi sighed, not paying attention to what was going on around him. He would have to think of something else to get Deidara and Kari together…of course! His second plan! Tobi laughed quietly to himself. His best plan yet, and his only plan before the holidays were over. It was perfect. Nothing could ruin it! Tobi had a Christmas party every year, so it wouldn't seem suspicious. Tobi grinned behind his mask. It was so simple. All he had to do, while the two were at his house for his Christmas party, was get them together. Yes! His plan would be perfect. He just needed them to stand underneath the mistletoe.


	11. Chapter 10

**WD:** Firstly! I'm really sorry for the very, very...veeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrry long wait! Here is chapter 10! I hope it appeases you for the time being. I haven't had a lot of time lately...unfortunately. But enough excuses!! Secondly! I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story! Every review I've recieved has made me that much more motivated to find time to write! I'm extremely greatful! Thank you so much. I'll try and make chapter 11 sooner.

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto characters and themes. I own original character(s), themes, and inanimate objects.

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

Christmas eve. The night before Christmas. Kari was in her room getting ready for the dance. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Do you think it looks ok?" she asked.

'Hun, it probably looks fantastic,' the wall replied. Kari laughed.

"I guess you're right." She sighed. "It's probably that old self-conscious thing coming back to haunt me."

'As I've told you a hundred million times, that old school of yours is history! Besides, it's not as if you had a choice on the colour. All girls have to wear a blue dress to the Christmas dance,' the wall explained.

"Maybe I should've gotten a darker blue."

'If I had hands. If I had hands…' Kari laughed to herself.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I look fine. Don't need to get so touchy, eh?" she responded, smiling.

'You're the only kid I've ever really gotten along with, of course I'm gonna be touchy!' Kari laughed.

"Alright. I've never seen a girl more beautiful than I! Oh! How will my male friends stand it?" The wall chuckled while Kari laughed hysterically. A knock on the door broke the laughing fit. Kari looked at herself one last time before deciding the wall was right: she looked pretty ok. She went to the door and opened it. Zetsu stood there wearing a white suit, as all males in the school had to, with a black shirt underneath.

"Hello Zetsu! Come in. I just need to put my death shoes on." Zetsu walked in, slightly bewildered by the 'death shoes'.

"**What are you going on about now**?" black Zetsu asked.

"I hate high heels with a passion. But, they're required." She paused with a sigh. "I've been having to practice walking in them for the past three days, and I'm **still** having problems," she explained. White Zetus gave her a sympathetic look, while black Zetsu just laughed. The girl stood up and walked over to him.

"Ok, I'm ready now," she stated. Zetsu nodded and so, they left the dorm.

* * *

Akatsuki, as Kari had found out only a few days previous, had a building designed specifically for dances.

'_I really shouldn't have been surprised_,' she thought to herself as she entered the building with Zetsu.

"The others should be here already. We're going to meet them at the refreshments table," white Zetsu stated. Kari nodded.

"**Don't drink ****anything**** though, unless it's from the water fountain**," black Zetsu added.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"**Hidan spiked it**."

"Probably," white Zetsu added.

"**Most definitely**," black Zetsu argued back.

"Ok, don't drink anything. Got it," Kari intervened before Zetsu began to really fight with himself.

The two of them wandered over to the refreshments table and quickly found their group.

"Hey guys," Kari greeted.

"Kari-chan!!" Tobi ran up and hugged her. "Kari-chan looks reeeeeeeeeeaally pretty, more than usual!!" Kari laughed.

"Thanks Tobi. I'm glad you think so," she replied.

"Tobi bets everyone thinks so too!" Kari just smiled.

"Yeah, well, let's leave it up to them to decide."

"Ok!" Kari turned to the rest of the group.

"Um, did any of you guys ask a girl to the dance?" None of the others appeared to have a girl with them, unless she was invisible, but Kari doubted that.

"The only ones who can actually get a girl to say yes to them are Itachi and Sasori, h'mm," Deidara explained with a snort. "And if they ever did ask a girl to any dance, then there'd be something very wrong with them, h'mm." Kari laughed. "Anyway, h'mm, didn't you come here with Zetsu? Zetsu asked you to the dance, h'mm?"

"Yeah, he did. Why?"

"Shouldn't you dance with him, h'mm?" Kari thought about dancing. She could do that…probably. Kari then thought about dancing with her death shoes…

"Kari?" Kari snapped out of her thought and turned to Zetsu.

"Yes Zetsu?"

"Do you want to dance?" Kari gave him a horrified look, but nodded.

When they were far enough away from the others, Zetsu turned to Kari.

"**What was with the look**?" black Zetsu asked.

"I don't really know how to dance. Plus I'm wearing these death shoes!" Zetsu laughed. Both sides.

"**Take off the damn things then**," black Zetsu stated.

"We'll teach you how to dance," white Zetsu added. Kari nodded, suddenly feeling very relieved. She took her shoes of and Zetsu took them from her. He turned in the direction of their gang of friends and threw them. They landed perfectly beside the wall.

"You have to teach me how you did that," Kari stated, amazed.

"It's just like throwing two really big kunai," white Zetsu explained. Kari chuckled.

"**So, do you even know how to dance at all**?" Kari looked down.

"Ok, well it's simple. For slow dancing, which is pretty much all they'll be playing tonight, you put your arms around a guys neck, or on their shoulders if they're too tall," white Zetsu began.

"Like you are," Kari stated. Zetsu nodded. Kari did as she was told and put her arms on Zetsu's shoulders.

"Good, like that. Then, uh, you just…just do what I do, ok?" Kari nodded. Zetsu moved and Kari moved with him.

* * *

The two danced for the remainder of the song and the next one, mostly just swaying to the music, and occasionally Zetsu would spin her. At the end of the second song, they stopped and began to walk back to the others.

"That was really fun!" Kari stated, smiling. Zetsu chuckled.

"Yep."

"**Agreed**."

"I'm really thirsty though," she added.

"Don't drink anything from the table," white Zetsu said automatically. Kari stopped.

"Oh yeah. I'll go to the fountain then. I'll meet you back with the others after, kay?" Zetsu nodded and the two walked their separate ways.

* * *

While Zetsu and Kari had been dancing, Tobi had been bother… ahem…talking to Deidara.

"Deidara-sempai!"

"What do you want Tobi, h'mm?"

"Look at Kari-chan and Zetsu-san. They look like they're having fun!"

"Yeah, I guess so, h'mm."

"Deidara-sempai should ask Kari-chan to dance when Zetsu-san is finished."

"No."

"Why not? Doesn't Deidara-sempai want to dance with Kari-chan?"

"Zetsu asked her to the dance, h'mm, not me."

"Tobi is sure Kari-chan will dance with Deidara-sempai anyway!"

"Not the point, h'mm!!"

"But-"

"No."

"Dei-"

"I said no, h'mm!!"

* * *

When Zetsu got back to the others, Tobi attacked him and pulled him away.

"Zetsu-san has to help Tobi!"

"**What do you want now Tobi**?" black Zetsu growled.

"Tobi wants Deidara-sempai to dance with Kari-chan, but he won't ask her," Tobi explained.

"So you want us to help you?" white Zetsu asked. Tobi nodded vigorously.

"Zetsu-san doesn't mind?" Zetsu sighed. He'd already danced with her and they **did** just go as friends, so he didn't care if Deidara danced with the girl. Tobi was just so annoying with his matchmaking schemes.

"What do we have to do?" white Zetsu asked. Tobi hugged Zetsu.

"Oh thank you Zetsu-san!! Here's what must be done…"

* * *

Kari got back to the others after her drink from the fountain.

"Where were you? Zetsu came back without you," Kisame asked.

"I was getting a drink," she replied.

"There are drinks here," Hidan stated. Kari gave him a blank look.

"Sorry, I don't drink." Deidara and Kisame burst out laughing, while Hidan gave her an annoyed look.

"How the hell did you know?" he asked.

"Zetsu warned me," she replied. As soon as she finished speaking, Zetsu and Tobi came back. Tobi nudged Zetsu and Zetsu rolled his eyes.

"Kari, do you want to dance again?" white Zetsu asked. Kari smiled and nodded.

"Sure." The two of them walked off.

As Kari and Zetsu danced, Zetsu was watching Tobi and Deidara. The plan was pretty simple, all Zetsu had to do was wait until…there. Tobi was pushing Deidara towards the two of them. Kari, of course, couldn't see, but Zetsu could. When Tobi gave Deidara a final shove, Zetsu spun Kari in Deidara's direction. Zetsu expected the plan not to work, but…it did.

* * *

Kari faced Deidara, her arms on his shoulders. Deidara stared at Kari in obvious shock with his arms around her waist. They stood there for about a minute, both too shocked to do anything.

"Um…Deidara, should we…um.."

"Dance, h'mm? If you want."

"Yeah." They began to move and dance to the music. The only problem was there was awkwardness between them. There were no words spoken and they danced rather stiffly.

* * *

"They aren't doing it properly!!" Tobi shrieked. The others all looked at him.

"Ya know, if they don't want to get together, don't make 'em," Hidan stated.

"I agree with Hidan, for once. Forcing them together could break their friendship, did you ever think of that?" Kakuzu asked Tobi, barely showing emotion. Tobi was quiet.

"Fine. Tobi will stop after the part tonight." The others sighed in unison. He didn't get it.

* * *

'_This is a really long song, h'mm_,' Deidara thought. '_Why does Tobi always do these things to me, h'mm_?' He sighed silently and looked down at the girl, who seemed to be lip singing the song. He smiled slightly. Maybe it wasn't so bad dancing with her. Why was he so resistant anyway? Deidara stopped his thoughts as he realized the awkwardness had faded away and also because the girl had moved her arms around his neck. He felt his face get hot, but didn't stop dancing. He smiled and kept moving.

* * *

"Look!! It's working!!" Tobi squealed, pulling on the nearest person's sleeve, which happened to be Itachi.

"I'm not blind yet Tobi. I can see them perfectly," he stated monotonously, with just a hint of annoyance. Tobi let go and squealed again. Kisame chuckled and looked around.

"Hey, where's Hidan?"

* * *

Kari and Deidara had danced through the first song and nearly the second. They were still dancing, hypnotized by each other. Neither wanted to stop, and neither said anything. Kari looked up into Deidara's eyes. Neither looked away. Neither realized they had stopped moving. Neither realized they were moving closer. They were close, growing closer every second.

* * *

Tobi and, though they didn't realize, the others held their breath as they watched their two friends moving closer and closer to one another's lips. Tobi never expected his plan to work **this** well.

* * *

Deidara and Kari were mere centimetres apart. Deidara could smell a hint of perfume on her.

'_Roses_,' he noted, not really capable of fully functioning thoughts. His breath was caught in his throat. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He could feel her breath on his face.

Kari could barely comprehend what was happening, except that it was good. She wanted it. She smiled as she closed her eyes, the same moment he did.

Nothing could ruin the moment. Nothing could break them of their trance…except perhaps hard metal music.

As some unidentified song blared from the speakers, Kari and Deidara sprang apart. They both glanced at each other and, realizing what they had been about to do, looked away quickly, both blushing madly. Neither of them spoke. Or, neither could. They both, in unison, turned and walked in opposite directions, both thinking the exactly the same thing: '_I'm an idiot_.'

* * *

Meanwhile, a furious Tobi dragged a cursing Hidan outside the building. No one would dare to interrupt a shouting match between the Jashin worshiping Hidan and the very rarely angry Tobi.

* * *

**WD**: I know! You probably hate me after that last chapter! But please! Direct your anger at Hidan, who is the one who played the 'some unidentified' song!

**Hidan**: Hey! You're the author!

**WD**: Yes, but they can't kill or mortally wound the author, now CAN they? I can't write more story if I'm dead right?

**Hidan**: Lucky bastard...

**WD**: :D Anyway, the next chapter will make up for this one! I promise!

**Hidan**: yeah, but the next one wont be for a while, right? Cause you're ALWAYS late.

**WD**: I will do my best to prove you wrong Hidan!

**Hidan**: Yeah...sure. Whatever you say...


	12. Chapter 11

**WD**: HOLY CRAP!! I love all you guys for sticking with this story even with my incredible lack of updates! I sincerely hope you forgive me. I worked really hard to fit this into my schedual. I'm really glad you guys still support me, even though I haven't updated since, like, July, was it? Man...I really suck. Anyway, I hope this is good for you, and to make it even better, Chapter 12 is currently being written (well not at this **very** moment, but you get the point). I'm working really hard to keep you happy at this point, and lets face it, you guys deserve updates more often than every 6 months. (6 months, holy crap...I really **do** suck) Anyway, ignoring my pointless babble of appologies, here is the much anticipated, Chapter 11. Thanks so much guys (and gals too, I just refer to everyone as 'hey guys').

**Disclaimers**: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me! If I owned Naruto, heck, I'd be able to buy Photoshop. But, I can't, cause I have nooooo moooooooneeeeey. Anyway, I **do**, however, own any original character(s), inanimate objects, and themes that are different the the original Naruto.

**Warning**: Eh, there's cussing in this chapter. However! It isn't only Hidan this time! Haha, so, foul language from a few characters. Hope you can handle it.

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

After the dance, as per usual, Tobi had his Christmas party. It wasn't anything too big, as the whole school wouldn't fit in his dorm, but he did invite his group of best friends, and their…err…Itachi's sibling. The group all arrived at Tobi's dorm not long after the dance.

"Here is Tobi's dorm!" Tobi announced, opening the door. Inside was a fairly interesting dorm. Every wall had a different colour, as if the boy couldn't decide which colour he wanted. It was very clean, but Kari expected such from her masked friend. But what stuck out the most was the enormous tree that stood in the centre of his living room.

"Uh, Tobi? What's with the tree?" Kari asked, throwing her death shoes in the closet.

"It's a Christmas tree! We have to decorate it tonight!" Tobi replied. Kari smiled. She hadn't decorated a Christmas tree in a long time. "Everyone must help!" There were quite a lot of refusals coming from teen boys. In the end, the only ones actually decorating the tree were Tobi, Kari, and Sasuke along with Sasuke's friend.

"Who is Sasuke's friend?" Tobi asked while taking out the decorations for the tree.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's in most of my classes. Naruto this is Tobi and Kari, my nii-san's friends," Sasuke said, introducing everyone.

"Hi! Thanks for letting me come! This is really fun!! Oh…Hey Kari!!!!!!" Naruto glomped the black haired girl as soon as he realized she was there.

"Hey there Naruto," Kari replied, smiling at the blonde child.

"You two know each other?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! She works at Ichiraku's sometimes! I see her when I go there with Iruka-sensei sometimes!" Naruto replied, grinning widely.

"Really?" both Sasuke and Tobi asked. Naruto nodded vigorously.

"It's one of the places I work at," Kari explained.

"One of them? You mean you work at more than one place?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I work at three places. I work at Ichiraku's Mondays and Wednesdays; a pet store Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays; and a café on the weekends," she explained. Naruto and Sasuke looked horrified.

"When do you get free time?!?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, I only work at the café in the mornings, so I get the afternoons off," she replied, brushing it off.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you get so many jobs?" he asked again.

"So I would have enough money to buy presents for my friends, come Christmas," she replied. At that, Tobi stiffened.

"Kari-chan got us all presents?" he asked, unusually quiet.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?" she countered. "It was supposed to be a surprise for everyone, except Zetsu."

"Why Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked.

"He figured me out. He also helped me pick out presents, but I didn't get many ideas from him," she explained.

"That's where Kari-chan and Zetsu-san went after school that one day?!?!" Tobi exclaimed. Kari laughed.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't Kari-chan say something? What if one of the others didn't get you a present too?" Tobi asked. Kari sighed.

"That's exactly why I didn't say anything. I've never gotten presents, for a long time at least, and I don't really expect or want presents, so I didn't say anything. If anyone wanted to get me something on their own, that's fine I guess, but I didn't want anyone to feel like they **needed** to get me something," she explained. Naruto and Sasuke looked up at her in mild awe.

"You're pretty selfless, huh?" Sasuke asked. Kari shrugged.

"Naw, not really. I'm just used to not getting presents," she replied.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I'm an orphan, and I haven't had friends until I came here," she replied.

* * *

Tobi chose that moment to sneak away. He couldn't stop to think about presents. No, he had gotten her a present already. He had to concentrate on his final attempt. He gazed at a certain spot of the ceiling and nodded. Good, it was still there. Next he looked around, trying to find the grouchiest one of his friends at the moment. Hidan. Ah, there he was, sitting far away from the Christmas decor.

"Hidan-san," Tobi whispered.

"What the fuck do you want Tobi?" Hidan growled.

"Tobi wants Hidan-san to help Tobi with his final plan," Tobi replied. Hidan turned to look Tobi directly in the face.

"You really can't take a fucking hint, huh? No, I won't help you do that. If they fuckin' wanna be together, they'll do it them-fucking-selves," Hidan retorted. Everyone, who was aware, was sick and tired of Tobi's matchmaking schemes.

"You have to help me Hidan-san!"

"I sure as hell do NOT have to help you!" Suddenly, there was an ominous aura.

"Hidan, if you don't help me, you will seriously regret it." Hidan stared at Tobi. It was rare to see Tobi angry, something Hidan had already witnessed earlier, but it was unheard of to see Tobi threatening anyone, much less his friends.

"Are you threatening me?" Hidan asked incredulously. The aura didn't disappear; in fact, one could say it increased in volume.

"They were so close to kissing before _**you**_ blasted your music. If you don't help me with this plan..." he trailed off chuckling darkly at the end.

'_Fuck. Just my luck that I piss off Tobi. Jashin-sama, I didn't even know he could be serious, much less __threaten__ anyone. And now he's trying to fucking guilt trip me! Fuck that damn bastard..._'

"Fine, what the fuck do I have to do?"

* * *

"Hey shithead," Hidan greeted as he approached Deidara.

"What the hell do you want Hidan, h'mm?!" Deidara replied angrily.

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! What the fuck am I supposed to say!?! 'Um, Hey Deidara! Let me pull you over in this direction so you're forced to kiss a girl you only consider a friend!' Yeah, like __**that**__'ll blow over well!_' Hidan looked back towards the direction of the masked boy and sighed. '_This is the last time I ever do something for that shithead asshole._'

"This party sucks ass, huh?" Hidan asked. '_Right, just play it cool._' Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"It's Tobi's party, of course it sucks, h'mm," Deidara replied. Hidan nodded slowly.

"Yeah, true...ummm..." Deidara turned suddenly to face Hidan.

"Hidan, why'd you come over here, h'mm?" Deidara asked, sounding annoyed. '_Fucking brat. Annoyed with me is he? Fuck this, violence solves everything._'

"Let's go," Hidan stated, grabbing Deidara roughly by the shoulder and pulling him along. Not to say that Deidara went without a struggle. Because he did...struggle, I mean.

"What the hell Hidan, h'mm?! Let go of me you bastard, h'mm!!" Deidara screeched, trying to pull away from the Jashinists grasp. '_I hope Tobi fuckin' appreciates this._'

* * *

"Kari-chan!!!!!" Kari turned to face her masked friend from playing _Go Fish_ with the two younger ones.

"Yes Tobi?"

"Can Kari-chan come with Tobi for a minute?" he asked, trying and succeeding to sounding perfectly innocent. He wasn't a star drama student for nothing.

"Sure thing Tobi, just a sec." She turned to face the younger two. "You guys keep playing, I was losing anyway," she stated. The two nodded then turned back to playing against one another; fully intent on the battle waging between them, as they had equal amounts of pairs.

Kari stood up and walked with Tobi away from the tree and the game towards and empty doorway.

-.-.-

Meanwhile Hidan was dragging Deidara towards the same empty doorway.

"Hidan! What the fuck are you doing, h'mm?!?!?! Let go, h'mm!!!!"

"Just shut the fuck up already!!!" Hidan yelled back. Hidan looked ahead, and, upon seeing Tobi, launched Deidara into the empty doorway.

Tobi saw Hidan fling Deidara in his and Kari's direction and quickly turned around, grabbed her arm, and spun her in the direction of the flying Deidara.

The two crashed together inside the empty doorway. Hidan walked off, muttering profanities about 'Plans' and 'Tobi' and 'Revenge'.

Kari looked up at Deidara.

"Ah, sorry Deidara! Tobi suddenly threw me in this direction," she explained, holding Deidara up, seeing as he was the worse one off.

"Hmm, s'okay Kari-chan. Hidan fricken threw me in this direction too, h'mm!!" he growled. Kari chuckled lightly.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, h'mm."

"Kari-chan and Deidara-sempai should look up!" Tobi called from his hiding spot. He hid in fear of Deidara's wrath.

Anyway, Kari and Deidara blinked in unison then looked up. Both of them froze.

'_What the hell!?!?!_' the blonde screamed in his mind.

'_Is this some kind of sick joke?_' the girl asked herself.

The two were staring up at a branch of mistletoe.

"Oh hell no, h'mm!" Deidara shouted.

"You have to sempai, it's the rules!!" Tobi called from his hiding spot.

"TOBI YOU BASTARD, H'MM!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU, H'MM!!!!"

"Calm down Deidara, he's just being Tobi," the girl said in complete monotone, worthy of Itachi, with an utterly emotionless expression on her face. It was really quite scary.

"Kari-chan, h'mm? Are you...ok, h'mm?" Deidara asked. There was a dark chuckle that escaped her lips.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. I just dislike having tricks like this played on me," she replied in the same monotone voice. Anyone within hearing range immediately got shivers.

"Doesn't Kari-chan and Deidara-sempai want to kiss each other?" Tobi asked, a little shaken, but still kept at it. After all, he **was** in hiding.

Both parties under the mistletoe blushed severely. The blonde party was plotting the masked one's death. The female party was thinking about every calming method she knew.

"That...isn't the...point...Tobi, h'mm!!" Deidara forced out.

"You still have to do it!!" Tobi sang. "Or I'll never let you hear the end of it!!"

'_Ok, let's think. On the one hand, we get this over quickly, and it's done. Or, we don't do it and we never ever hear the end of it,_' the girl thought hard. The blonde's head was void of any thought, other than thoughts of murder. Three guesses who.

Kari sighed hard and looked up at Deidara. '_It won't be terrible kissing him, but will he mind? Anyway, friends kiss...right?_' She shook her head slightly, as if to get rid of the thoughts. '_Well, now or never right?_' And with that last thought, she put her hands on the sides of Deidara's face and pressed her lips against his.

This stopped all track of Deidara's thought process.

'_What...going...Kari...huh?_'

Before it could fully register in Deidara's mind what had just happened, Kari pulled away, blushing furiously. Although it was quick and painless, it had definitely happened, and Tobi was squealing with glee from his hiding spot. Kari and Deidara had kissed.


	13. Chapter 12

**WD**: Are you super happy with me now? :D YES! I have posted two chapters in two days! I hope you love it. Thank you for all your support. It's really appreciated! :) So Chapter 12 followed Chapter 11 pretty quickly. The next chapter is being worked on also. I'm determined to finish the Christmas arc. Only one more chapter to go. Next time: PRESENTS!! HAHA, but not this time. Sorry if this chapter seemed random and depressing/sad, I didn't really plan it to be like that, it just happened. Anyway, just for the record, there isn't really any romantic feelings between Deidara and Kari yet. It's mostly Tobi's delusions. I still think it's a bit too early for that yet. Anyway, enjoy! ~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I also don't own the Night Before Christmas, that belongs to Clement C. Moore. I do however, own any original themes, character(s), and inanimate objects.

**Warning**: More fowl language! XD

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

Kari felt the cooling sensation of the outdoor air on her face. The party was still raging inside; drinking and loud music. It was a wonder how the neighbours were able to sleep through all the noise. But then again, the rooms were probably sound proof. Kari sighed contently. It was a fun night, despite the mistletoe incident. She and Deidara had really pretended like nothing happened, but...

'_Doesn't mean I can stop thinking about it,_' she thought to herself as she sat outside of Tobi's dorm. She rested her head on her hands and stared out at the falling snow. She sighed again, this time tiredly. '_I wonder why Tobi did that anyway. Girls and guys can be friends without dating, right?_' She stole a glance through the dorm window. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame were having a drinking contest. Sasori and Deidara were arguing about art again, and Tobi was trying to input his opinion. Zetsu was conversing with Itachi on one of Tobi's couches. Sasuke sat at Itachi's feet, playing some game with Naruto. She smiled before turning back to the falling snow. How things had changed. She shook her head with a small chuckle. Things hadn't just changed, her life had completely reversed. In only a few months, too...

"Whatcha doing out here, h'mm?" Kari whipped her head around to see Deidara closing the door behind him.

"Just thinking and getting some fresh air," she replied, turning back to face the snow.

"Thinking about what, h'mm?"

"How a lot's changed since I came here," she started, chuckling a little. "And also about the 'mistletoe incident'," she finished. Deidara nodded, his mouth forming a silent 'ah'.

"Right, sorry, h'mm. Are you...you know, ok with it, h'mm?" he asked timidly. It was obviously uncomfortable for him to discuss. Kari smiled at him.

"Of course I'm ok. It's ok to kiss friends, right?" she replied.

"I guess, h'mm. We've never really had any girl friends before, h'mm," he stated. Kari grinned.

"Yeah, well I've never had **friends** before, so I'm only guessing here," she countered with a laugh. Deidara grinned back at her.

"Well, it's good you're ok with it, h'mm."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't want stuff to change between us." Deidara looked at her. She turned to him with a smile. "Even though I met Tobi first, I feel like you and me are actually closer friends. Dunno why, I just do. So...I want to keep being friends. No kiss is gonna get in the way of that!" she announced. Deidara grinned and laughed.

"You can be pretty crazy sometimes, huh, h'mm?"

"I guess so. Hahaha." There was a comfortable silence between them.

"Thanks, h'mm." Kari glanced at him curiously. "Saying that we're closer. Means a lot, h'mm." She smiled widely.

"Well, it's the truth, and I don't like to lie," she replied. Deidara nodded and they were silent once again.

"Soooo...about the kiss, h'mm. It was totally better than any other kiss you've ever had, right, h'mm?" Deidara teased. Kari laughed.

"Probably, I mean, I wouldn't really know. That was my first kiss," she replied. Deidara stared at her in shocked silence.

"Holy shit, h'mm! I'm sorry! Want me to go beat the shit outta Tobi, h'mm? I can, and will, h'mm!" Kari laughed and patted his shoulder.

"No, no, it's fine," she said, laughing. "I don't mind. I'd rather it be you, one of my friends, than some random guy!" Deidara laughed.

"True, h'mm. But, we wouldn't let some guy kiss you anyway, h'mm."

"Oh no?" Kari asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, cause you're ours, Kari-chan, h'mm," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing. Kari gave him a blank look.

"So you guys own me now, huh?" Deidara gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry, it's just the way we think, h'mm. We're possessive of those that are close to us, h'mm," he explained. Kari let out a laugh and shook her head.

"It's a weird way to go about being caring, but whatever floats your boat I guess," she replied. He grinned and began to stand up.

"We should go inside, h'mm. You're going to get sick if you just sit out here in that dress without a coat or sweater, h'mm." Kari nodded and stood up. The two went back inside.

"Ah! Yes! We have more players! Dei, get your fucking ass over here!" Hidan called from the table. All the older students, meaning everyone minus Sasuke and Naruto, were sitting around the table with a pack of cards, poker chips, and their wallets.

"We're playing poker and we need at least another player. It'd be awesome if both of you played, but whatever," Hidan explained. Deidara smirked.

"I'm in, h'mm," he stated and walked over. Kakuzu seemed thrilled at Deidara's participation. This was solely due to the fact that Deidara was horrible at poker.

"You in Kari-chan?" Kisame asked. Kari shook her head.

"I don't have enough money to play. I'll just watch," she replied and went the sit beside Deidara.

* * *

Now, it was mentioned that Deidara was terrible at poker right? So it is quite normal to assume that **something** was up when he had had nothing but a winning streak since the beginning of the game. The others were all staring at Deidara in astonishment and shock, except for Itachi and Sasori whom were always stoic, and Kakuzu who looked about ready to tear of Deidara's head.

"What the fuck is up with this!?! Why is Deidara winning!?" Hidan exclaimed. Deidara shrugged, although he was thrilled to be winning for once.

"I dunno, h'mm. It's weird, I keep getting really good cards, h'mm!" The others pondered this phenomenon while continuing on with the next round.

"Kari-chan, have you ever played poker before?" Itachi asked suddenly. Kari looked at him.

"Yeah, I played once, but there wasn't anything at stake. It was just for fun," she replied. "Why?"

"How did you do?" Kari squinted her eyes, trying to remember.

"I kept getting really good cards. Ah, oh yeah, everyone got mad at me cause I won every round. It was really weird," she replied a little sleepily. Everyone stared at her.

"That's it! Deidara, hand Kari-chan over to me! It's my turn to fucking win!" Hidan announced.

"What the hell are you talking about Hidan, h'mm?!" Deidara retorted.

"It's obvious the girl is a lucky charm when it comes to gambling," Sasori explained. Kakuzu nodded.

"Very well, she will come to sit with me then," he stated.

"No way, h'mm! She's sitting with me, h'mm!"

"Deidara, you've had her since the beginning, let others have a turn," Kisame scolded.

"Let her decide who she wants to sit with," Sasori stated calmly.

"No way, h'mm! You'll just manipulate her to sit with you, h'mm!" Deidara countered. Sasori stared blankly back at him.

"Tobi bets Kari-chan will want to sit with Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Why the hell would she want to sit with you Tobi, h'mm?!?"

"I'm with blondie on this one! She ain't fucking sittin' with you!"

"She won't sit with any of you. She'll sit with me and that's that," Kakuzu stated.

"Hell no!!" Hidan and Deidara shouted back.

"I need the money most; she should sit with me," Itachi stated.

"She ain't sitting with you, h'mm."

"That's right, 'cause she's fucking sitting with me!"

"No she isn't, h'mm!!"

"She isn't going to sit with either of you! She's going to sit with me and that's final," Kakuzu growled.

"Kari-chan should sit with Tobi!!!!!!!"

"NO!!!" roared Hidan and Deidara.

"**Would you all shut the fuck up**!?!" Everyone was silent when black Zetsu's voice roared above the rest.

"She's sleeping," white Zetsu explained, pointing to the girl who was curled up in a ball beside Deidara. The group blinked in unison.

"We'll take her to bed," white Zetsu said, folding. He stood up and walked to the girl's sleeping form and lifted her up easily. He walked over to the sleeping area where Sasuke and Naruto were already collapsed in their sleeping bags.

"Well, at least that evens out the odds a bit," Hidan stated.

"Yeah. Hope you enjoyed your winning streak Deidara; you're luck's about to change," Kisame added, chuckling. Deidara scowled at them.

"Just watch, I can still beat you, h'mm."

* * *

Zetsu put Kari down on her sleeping bag.

"When should I wake you up?" white Zetsu muttered, barely above a whisper.

"When everyone's finally asleep," she whispered back. You see, she had only really **pretended** to sleep in order to plan when she would go get the presents from her dorm.

Zetsu nodded.

"Thanks for doing this Zetsu," she muttered with a smile.

"**Whatever**."

"It's no problem really. We don't get very much sleep at night anyway." Kari nodded, her eyes drooping.

"Still, thank you," she whispered.

"Goodnight Kari."

"**Yeah, 'night**."

"'Night."

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Well, Zetsu was still awake, but he wasn't moving much. He listened carefully to the rhythmic breathing of his companions. They were all deeply asleep. He stood up carefully and made his way over to the sole female of the group.

"Kari," his white side breathed softly in her ear. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him. He didn't say anything else, for fear of waking Sasori, who was the lightest sleeper. Kari nodded and rose quietly. The two made their way to the door. Once they were away from the others and at the entrance to Tobi's dorm Zetsu turned to her.

"You can wear our shoes, we have two pairs," the white side whispered. Kari nodded. The only shoes she had there were the death shoes she had worn to the dance. She slipped Zetsu's shoes on and opened the door quietly. Before she had taken one step into the cold night, Zetsu wrapped a large cloak around her and then pushed her outside and shut the door.

"What's this?" she asked, now able to talk freely as they were outside.

"An Akatsuki cloak. Or, as most people call it a Veteran cloak," white Zetsu explained.

"Veteran?" she asked.

"Only the ones who have been here nearly their whole lives get one. Basically, the oldest members of Akatsuki," white Zetsu explained. Kari nodded.

"So you've been here a long time then?" Zetsu glanced at her.

"As long as we can remember," he replied.

"**When you look like us, you get put up for adoption pretty quick**," black Zetsu added bitterly. Kari looked down.

"That's terrible...who else has one of the cloaks?" she asked as she fingered the high collar.

"Well, the first one is, of course, Leader." Kari nodded. "And Leader-san's partner, Konan-san."

"**You haven't met her. Only the 'veterans' have**."

"The next to get them were us, Kisame, and Deidara." Kari looked at him. "Deidara was a cute kid, but he's got four mouths. I guess that would turn any parent off." Kari frowned, obviously upset.

"**Then it was Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori**."

"No parent wants a masochistic 5 year-old. And Sasori made himself into a live puppet. Then it was Itachi."

"**Cause of that freaky Sharinngan. Sasuke has it too, but he hasn't been here long enough yet**."

"Tobi was the last to come. Still, he came when we were six. He has a severe case of multiple personality disorder."

"**Like us**."

"Tobi has multiple personalities?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, but he's gotten good at controlling his other side," white Zetsu explained.

"So there are ten veterans? And I've met nine of them."

"**And you're friends with eight of us**."

"Yeah...that's pretty incredible. I really had no idea I was intruding on something like that..."

"**You aren't intruding**," black Zetsu growled.

"On the contrary. We don't make many friends, simply because we are the weirdest of everyone here. When you accepted us so easily, even though you yourself are just a normal human, we..."

"**Trust us, it's a good thing**," black Zetsu finished when his white side couldn't. Kari nodded slowly.

"I'm glad I was able to make such a difference," she stated, smiling. Zetsu gave her a small smile in return.

"That's why Sasori was aggressive at first," white Zetsu explained. Kari laughed.

"You didn't really have to tell me. We got past that, so it doesn't matter. First impressions really aren't everything," she replied, laughing. Zetsu chuckled.

"**To you maybe**."

"Thanks for sharing that with me. I'm glad I got to know a bit more about you guys," she stated.

"No problem."

* * *

"I hope they like what I got them," she whispered to Zetsu after they finished placing her presents under the tree. Zetsu gave her a dry look.

"We already told you..."

"**Don't worry. They'll like whatever they get**." Kari smiled at him and went to lie down in her sleeping bed. She had brought pyjamas back with her when she had visited her dorm.

"Thank you Zetsu. I couldn't have done it without you," she whispered.

"**Don't mention it**."

"It was nothing Kari, now got to sleep. Tobi will wake up extra early tomorrow."

"**Stupid fool**."

"No, Tobi is a good boy." Kari chuckled softly.

"Goodnight Zetsu."

"Goodnight Kari."


	14. Chapter 13

**WD**: Well now! I have just completed another chapter! Aren't you all so thrilled with me now! :D This chapter was fun to write, and is my second longest chapter. It's PRESENT TIME!! XD Well, it's the much anticipated finale of the Christmas Arc. I didn't really decide on it being an arc, it just happened. Haha. Anyway, sorry if it seems boring, but when me and my brothers and cousins open presents, it's kinda like this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy~ Oh, one more thing, since it's the end of the weekend, don't expect another chapter until next weekend. School time is too busy for me. But Hurrah! It's almost Christmas break! I only have 9 school days left! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I do, however, own any original character(s), themes, and inanimate objects.

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

"It's Christmas!!!!!!!!" three voices squealed loudly. There were several groans heard throughout the rest of the room. Kari sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked upon the three voices. Tobi, Naruto, and Sasuke looked back at the rising teens with huge smiles. Well, in Tobi's case, Kari only _guessed_ he was smiling, as he was still wearing the mask.

"Present time!!" Naruto yelled. He and Sasuke rushed into the other room, the one with the tree.

"Oh my god! There's more presents than the ones that were there last night!!!" Sasuke shouted in excitement. Kari grinned and walked over to where the two children had disappeared to. The others slowly followed.

Sasuke picked up the first gift. It was a light package, but it was still fairly large.

"This one is for Sasori-san," Sasuke said. Sasori furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The others, minus Zetsu and Tobi, were confused.

"Who is it from?" Sasori asked the young boy.

"Kari," Sasuke replied. Naruto picked another present up.

"This one is for Itachi!" he said.

"Kari, did you get all of us presents?" Itachi asked the girl. She grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, of course. You guys are my friends after all."

"Hey!! You got me something too!!!!" Naruto exclaimed. Kari laughed.

"Well yeah. I like you, so I got you something too," she replied. Naruto grinned and grabbed another package.

"Hee hee, this one's from Sasuke. I'm gonna open it first." With that, he opened the gift from his best friend and discovered an orange shirt with a fox and a bowl of ramen on the front.

"I saw it and it reminded me of you…**a lot**," Sasuke said. Naruto grinned.

"It's great! This is my new favourite shirt, thanks Sasuke!" He then turned to his present, in the form of a card, from the older girl. He opened the envelope and found three tickets.

"Three free meals at Ichiraku Ramen!?!?!?" he exclaimed. He stared up at her and without further contemplation threw his arms around her middle. "You are the best!! Please adopt me!!" Kari laughed.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I'm serious, adopt meeee!!!"

"I'm too young, sorry," she replied laughing. Meanwhile Sasuke opened his gift from Naruto. It was a book.

"A book about the Sharinngan?" he wondered. "Something like this exists?" He looked up at Naruto, who was looking sheepish now.

"Ah, well, you told me you were frustrated that you hadn't learnt the Sharinngan yet, even though Itachi had at your age, so I found that book. Plus, it has cool Jutsu you can do in there too," he explained. Sasuke grinned.

"Thanks Naruto!" He then turned to his present from his brother, Itachi. He opened it and just stared.

"A PSP!?!?! YOU GOT IT FOR ME!?!?" He screamed in awe and excitement. Naruto's jaw dropped. "Thank you nii-san!!" he exclaimed, hugging his brother. Itachi gave him a small smile and nodded. Giggling, Sasuke opened his present from Kari and his grin widened.

"You got me the game I wanted! But how did you know I was even getting a PSP?" he asked. Kari looked in Itachi's direction.

"I asked Itachi," she replied. Sasuke smiled and hugged her.

"Now you guys open your presents too!! Open, open, open!!" Naruto ordered the older teens. Kari laughed and picked up a gift and handed it to Hidan.

"It's just a gift. Not a Christmas present," she told him. He scoffed and muttered a 'yeah right', but took the present anyway. He opened it and blinked.

"Hey, I've been wanting these. How'd you know?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I asked Kakuzu what you would want, and Zetsu helped me pick them out," she replied. He blinked, then grinned.

"Well thanks for the 'not-Christmas-present'." She laughed.

"Ah, no problem." Zetsu went over to the tree and picked up a package that was delicately wrapped. He opened it gently and saw a plant that he didn't have in his garden.

'_**So she was actually able to find one, huh**__?_' his black side thought.

"Thank you Kari," his white side said, his black side murmuring a thanks as well.

"You're welcome Zetsu. I worked hard to find one you didn't have," she replied.

"Where did you find it?" the white side asked.

"In one of the forests. They're pretty amazing.

"**You went into the forest alone? Are you an idiot**?" his black side growled. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course I went in alone. Where else would I get one that you didn't have?" she retorted.

"It's dangerous in the forests, especially for you. You should have asked someone to go with you."

"Who was I going to ask? It was for you, and the others didn't know I was getting gifts," she asked.

"**You should have brought us anyway**."

"Promise us you won't go into the forest alone again?" He looked sincerely worries, so Kari gave in.

"Fine. I promise not to go into the forest alone," she said. He nodded, seeming satisfied.

"We're happy with the gift though. It's very nice. We'll plant it when we get home," his white side told her. She smiled back.

"I'm glad."

Itachi went and took his present from whence it was. He was presented with the newest book from a series he was reading. '_She must have asked Kisame what I wanted_,' he thought. He looked at her talking to Zetsu. When he saw she was done, he went to her.

"Kari." She spun around.

"Oh, Itachi-san! Did you like your present?"

"Yes. I've been wanting this book for a while, but haven't gotten around to getting it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile. He nodded and went over to sit on the couch. Before she could even look around, Sasori appeared in the forefront of her line of vision.

"The painting you made is very nice. Thank you," he said softly. She smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry if it's not very creative. I didn't want to do something similar to my drawings in art class," she stated.

"No, I like it. Snow landscapes appeal to me, as they appear unchanging. Unlike Deidara's 'art', this is good." She smiled brightly.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." He nodded and walked off.

Kakuzu picked up an envelope with his name on it. He opened it and dumped the contents out. He stared at the piece of paper in his palm in shock for quite some time. He then turned and walked over to the only girl present. He grabs her by the shoulders.

"You are currently my favourite person in the room," he stated. She stares up in mild shock.

"You're welcome?"

"I didn't know you had this kind of money."

"Usually I don't, but I got jobs."

"But 1000$?"

"Yeah. I didn't really know what to get you, other than money, so I gave you a lot of it." He stared at her.

"Thanks. This really is the best thing you could get me."

"So Hidan told me," she replied with a laugh. He grinned at her and sat down in a chair and just stared greedily at the check. She chuckled to herself before she was knocked down by a large person.

"Thank you so much!! I wanted this sword so badly, but it wasn't there when I went to go buy it!!" Kisame exclaimed. He had been so overwhelmed with glee that he had tackled the girl to the ground. She just laughed.

"I'm glad you like it so much!"

"Like?! More like love! Thanks a ton!"

"No problem!" He got up and pulled her up with him. Though it wasn't to last. As soon as she was on her feet, Tobi tackled her with a hug and she found herself being lifted into the air.

"Tobi is sooooo happy with his gift!!!!!! Thank you Kari-chan!!!!!" he exclaimed. Kari laughed as Tobi spun her around.

"Really Tobi, I wanted to. It's ok. I'm glad you like it though. You don't have them already?"

"No, Tobi does not have them already! But now he does!!!" He finally put her back down and pranced off to go start reading his new plays. She grinned after him.

Deidara opened his gift and immediately grinned hugely. Coloured clay. He held back a squeal of joy, and instead launched himself at the girl. He held her tightly.

"Thank you so much, h'mm!!! I love coloured clay! The art looks so much cooler, h'mm!!" Kari giggled.

"You're welcome. Promise to show me some of the art you make with it. I'd like to see," she replied. He grinned and nodded vigorously. He let go and bounded off to go show Sasori, who looked at it with a slightly pained expression. Kari chuckled at Deidara's childishness. She was glad all of her presents had been a success. Before she managed to ask about breakfast, a wrapped package was pushed into her face. Tobi was holding a present in her face and the others were all gathered around looking.

"What's this?" she asked dumbly.

"A present silly," Tobi replied.

"For who?"

"You of course!!" he exclaimed, giggling. Kari's eyes widened, but she took the package and unwrapped it. She stared at the paints in her hands.

'_These look really expensive. …So many colours…_'

The others watched amused as the girl seemed to blank out, staring intently at the paints.

"Does Kari-chan like them?" Tobi asked.

"Tobi, I think she wants to fucking marry them," Hidan stated, stifling his laughter. The others snickered at this. This seemed to snap her out of it.

"Thanks Tobi. I love them. So many colours…" she faded out again. This time there was full blown laughter from Hidan and Kisame. Sasori smiled and shook his head.

'_She reacted just like the brat would have_,' he thought, amused.

Hidan walked up to her and shoved a small box into her hands, after she set the paints down.

"I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas?" she asked, perplexed. Had they all gotten her gifts?

"**I** don't, but **you** do, so here," he replied. Kari opened the box to find a necklace with a Jashinist pendant attached to it. There was a groan from the room.

"Hidan, she's not converting to your religion," Kakuzu stated.

"I fucking know that! I just wanted to give it to her!!" Hidan shouted back. She put her hand on his arm.

"It's ok Hidan, I actually really like it. Kakuzu's right though…I'm not going to convert. Sorry, I don't like pain much," she told him. He grinned.

"Yeah, I figured as much. I didn't expect you to convert, just wanted to give it to you. It's a 'not-Christmas-present' from me." She laughed.

"Thanks."

"Mine next." Kisame handed her a present. "It's not as good as the sword, but…"

"Gloves. For fighting right? Thanks Kisame, these'll be really helpful. Especially to me." She grinned at him. He gave her a toothy grin in response.

"Yep. **Especially** for you." He laughed while she rolled her eyes. Sasori then handed her a gift without a word. She opened it. It was a puppet. She had found out that Sasori was a puppet master after she had met him. She smiled. It was a very beautiful puppet. He really was good at what he did.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," she said. He nodded.

"You're welcome." Kakuzu, not wasting any time, handed her his gift. She opened it. '_Basic Medical Ninjutsu__'_. She smiled.

"Thanks Kakuzu. I'm so far behind in Medical Studies; this'll probably help a lot."

"I would have gotten a book on regular ninjutsu or genjutsu or something, but this is will guarantee your safety." Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara snickered and Sasori and Zetsu looked amused. Kari pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Any dangerous technique you learn is more dangerous for you than for your opponent, as we've seen in the past," Kakuzu replied with an amused smirk. It was true. In combat class, every time she was taught an offensive jutsu, it backfired and she ended up hurting herself.

"Well, that's not my fault," she retorted lamely, still pouting. Tobi giggled.

"It's ok Kari-chan, you're allowed to be back at something," he said, still giggling. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Here." Itachi held a velvet box out. She took it and opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet with three charms attached. One was a music note; the second was an Akatsuki cloud; and the last was the Uchiha fan. Kari stared at it.

"Holy shit," she muttered. Kisame laughed.

"Hidan, I think you're being a bad influence on her." Hidan laughed in return.

"What is it made of?" Kari asked, almost afraid of the answer. It **looked** expensive.

"The chain is white gold," Itachi replied. Her eyes widened even more.

"Why would you get me something as expensive as this must have been?" she asked, still sounding shocked. Sasuke looked up at her with a sly grin.

"I think I have an idea," he started, but Itachi gave him a meaningful stare and he shut up quickly, however he still snickered to himself. Naruto gave him a questioning stare, but Sasuke just gave him an 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Thank you, it's…really amazing," she said, still in slight shock. A black hand closed the lid of the velvet box and put a small white box on top of it.

"**Here's ours**," the black side said.

"We hope you like it," the white side added. Kari set the velvet box down in her lap and opened the white one. Inside was a pair of earrings. They were shaped like roses, however one was black and the other was white.

"Wow, Zetsu, they're really nice. I love them. I hope you listened to me and got them cheep," she said in awe.

"They weren't expensive for us."

"**They would've cost you a fortune though**." She shook her head, but chuckled lightly.

"Thank you."

"**You say that a lot**."

"You're welcome." She smiled and set the box down as the last gift presented itself to her.

"Here, h'mm." She took the black box from him. It was even smaller than the white one. She opened it and blinked. Inside was a silver ring with a dark stone on top.

"Wow," she whispered. She picked it up out of the box. Upon contact, the color of the stone changed from dark to a mixture of yellow and purple.

"It's a mood ring, h'mm. But it actually works, not like those crappy ones, h'mm," Deidara explained, looking a little nervous at her quiet demeanour. She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Thanks Deidara, it's really…wow, just wow," she stated. He grinned at her.

"I knew it, mine's the best, h'mm!"

"Shut the fuck up Dei, mine's definitely the best!" Hidan retorted.

"As if! She hardly reacted to yours, h'mm!"

"She was too overwhelmed to react."

"Yeah right, h'mm."

"**Both of you are wrong. She liked ours the best**."

"Agreed."

"Shut the fuck up Zetsu!"

"Kari-chan liked Tobi's gift the best!!"

"No she didn't, h'mm!!"

As the boys began to bicker amongst each other, Kari, chuckling lightly, got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Now for breakfast," she stated as she looked around the kitchen.

"Do you require assistance?" She turned around to face Itachi, the only one who wasn't participating in the living room argument. She smiled at him.

"Sure, if you want to help." He nodded, and so the two of them got to work.

* * *

"Breakfast!" Kari called into the living room. There was a bunch of scuffling sounds and the boys filled into the dining/kitchen area.

"Holy Jashin! You made **all** this food?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, me and Itachi," she replied.

"Wow, h'mm. Looks good." And with that, they all sat and ate. "I didn't know Itachi could cook, h'mm," Deidara stated as he ate.

"Of course nii-san can cook! How do you think he feeds me?" Sasuke retorted. Deidara rolled his eyes and muttered a 'whatever, h'mm'.

After a somewhat boisterous meal, Tobi stood up.

"Tobi proposes that we all go outside after breakfast!" Tobi announced.

"To do what?" Hidan asked.

"To play in the snow of course!" Tobi replied.

"I'm in!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Me too!" Sasuke shouted after.

"Sounds fun," Kari agreed. There were murmurs of agreement, but mostly of disagreement. However, when the time came, everyone was forced out by Tobi anyway.

"Hurray! There's so much snow!" Tobi exclaimed. Naruto and Sasuke giggled and ran out past him. The older teens that had previously protested left the dorm slowly, prolonging the supposed 'fun' as much as possible. Suddenly, a snowball came soaring and hit Itachi in the face. There was a stunned silence as the snow dripped from Itachi's face, except for some muffled giggling. Itachi turned in the direction of his younger brother, who was desperately trying to stop himself from laughing. Itachi bent down and picked up some snow. Before Sasuke could even realize what his fate was, a snowball hit him in the stomach.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!!!!" Naruto yelled and picked up snow. He went to throw it at Sasuke, but Sasuke dodged and it hit Hidan in the leg.

"Oh hell no!" Hidan scooped up snow and threw it at the blonde kid. Naruto squealed and jumped out of the way, so the snowball ended up hitting Kari. She chuckled and bent to pick up her own snow and threw it back at Hidan, who wasn't really expecting it. However, with his fast reflexes, he dodged, and the snowball hit Deidara.

"That's it, h'mm! This means war!" And so the snowball battle ensued. Everyone participated, even if they didn't really want to at first. Kari was at a severe disadvantage, not knowing jutsu, or having very good reflexes. However, Deidara teamed up with her, so she was much better off. Deidara was very quick at making snowballs, seeing as the mouths on his hands could make one on their own; he could make to at a time. Sasori was also well off; he just made a mountain of snowballs and used his chakra strings to make them attack the others. Soon, it seemed the group was separating into separate teams.

"Everyone stop!" Tobi yelled. "Tobi thinks we should actually play with teams!" The others muttered agreements and split off into their already forming teams. On one team there was Kari, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Naruto. The other team consisted of Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Sasuke.

"Ok! Let's go!" And so the battle ensued once again, only now it was team versus team.

Come lunch time, everyone was soaking and red faced. None were upset though, on the contrary. Even those who were stoic and thought games like snowball fights were childish found it fun, though they wouldn't admit it.

When everything was calmed down, Naruto and Sasuke began to build a snowman together. This gave Tobi the urge to make one as well, and so he did. Kari helped Naruto and Sasuke, because they were trying to make the 'biggest snowman of all time'.

"Tobi is finished making his snowman masterpiece! He will be named Snowman-san!" Tobi announced.

"Ha, you call that a masterpiece, h'mm? Take a look at my snow leopard, h'mm!" Deidara called back. The ones who were paying attention looked over. Kari was amazed that, even in snow, Deidara was that good at sculpting.

"Snowman-san punch!" The head of the leopard was destroyed by the stick-arm of Tobi's snowman. Deidara looked at Tobi.

"I was going to blow it up, h'mm! Take that!!" He threw the stick back at Tobi's snowman, and its head blew off.

"Snowman-san!!!!!! This means war!!!!" Tobi picked up snow and threw it at Deidara. Deidara dodged, smirked, and whipped his own snowballs back at the masked one. Kari watched the exchange go on with a smile. She laughed.

'_Those two_...' She shook her head with a chuckle.

After Tobi and Deidara's mini snow war, the party trouped back inside. They all sat in the living room, around the tree, with blankets, after they had changed clothes. Kari had made her way to the kitchen as soon as she was changed to make hot chocolate. She returned to the living room and handed a mug out to everyone.

"Thank you Kari-chan!!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks! This is great!" Naruto agreed and sipped it happily. There were murmurs of thanks and Kari just grinned.

"I figured it would be nice to have, plus **I** really wanted some," she stated with a laugh.

"What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked. He was thrilled at this new Christmas experience. Before this year, he had only celebrated with his teacher, Iruka.

"What would you like to do?" Kari asked him, smiling.

"We should go tobogganing!" Sasuke offered. Naruto looked at him, sparkly eyed.

"Sounds fun."

"Yes! That sounds really fun!!" Tobi agreed. Kari laughed.

"I haven't ever done that, but it does sound fun," she stated. Sasuke stared at her then shook his head.

"You poor deprived girl. Never been, she says," he drawled. He was then poked in the forehead by none other than Itachi.

"She never had anyone to go with before, imouto," he stated calmly. Sasuke held his forehead.

"Why do you always poke me in the head?!" Kari giggled.

"Right, well, who wants to go then?" she asked.

"Everyone should go!!!" Tobi exclaimed with glee. Most just rolled their eyes. Once Tobi made up his mind, there wasn't much that could change it.

So, after they finished their hot chocolate, all eleven of them made their way to a very large hill.

"That's the hill?" Kari asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes!" Tobi, Sasuke, and Naruto replied with obvious excitement. Kari nodded slowly.

"You know what? You guys go on ahead without me. I'm...I'm not feeling so good all of a sudden." It was a fairly steep hill. Just being at the top of said hill made the girl feel slightly faint. The boys all looked at her.

"You were the one who said you wanted to come, or do you forget?" Sasori stated.

"Naruto and Sasuke wanted to come too, as well as Tobi," she replied, waving her hand dismissively.

"Is there a specific reason why you don't want to go anymore?" Sasori continued. Kari smiled nervously.

"Nooo, why would you assume something like that?" she asked, chuckling nervously. The boys either looked at her confused or incredulously. Suddenly Hidan looked as if he had an epiphany.

"Kari?" he started. She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"You're afraid of heights aren't you?" he asked. The others looked at him as if he were stupid, however the girl froze, which made their heads turn.

"Haha!! No! Where did **that** come from!?!! What a dumb idea; me afraid of heights!!" she exclaimed, waving her hands back and forth and laughing nervously.

'_Dead on_,' all males thought, sweat dropping (besides Itachi! XD).

"Look, h'mm, it's not really that high. It just looks like it from down here, h'mm," Deidara said, trying to make her feel better.

"No, it's opposite. It'll look even higher from up there, I know it. Besides, that is a **really** steep hill. I could hurt myself and die," she replied.

'_Oh my god, that is so true, h'mm!! That would be just like her!_' he thought, slightly panicky.

"Tobi will hold Kari-chan's hand if she's scared!" Tobi announced. She smiled weakly at him.

"Can't I just stay here?" she asked.

"No! Please come!!" Tobi and Naruto exclaimed.

"Please don't make me..." she was cut off as her breath was knocked out. Kisame had lifted her onto his shoulder and was making his way up the hill...or mountain as it looked to Kari.

"You're being difficult. Just do it," he said impassively. She struggled against his grip, but even before she had started squirming, she knew it was pointless. When they got to the top of the hill, the others close behind; Kisame set her down, surprisingly, gently.

"You'll thank me later, trust me," he said. She looked up at him.

"Do I have to go alone? I'd rather someone went with me, in case I have a panic attack, or crash into something," she asked. He looked down at her, sighed, then crouched down.

"Alright, you wanna go with me then?" he asked. She nodded. He grinned his usual toothy grin.

"We're gonna go wicked fast though, just to warn you. I'm pretty heavy," he stated. She gulped, but nodded anyway. He chuckled then grabbed her around the middle and hefted her into a toboggan. He pushed off with ease and Kari shut her eyes tightly, holding on to her blue friend as if her life depended on it. She could feel the wind and snow brush past her and she could also feel the vibrations of Kisame's silent laughter. When she felt the speed decrease, she chanced to open her eyes. However, this was a mistake, as the hill did a dip. What is a dip, you ask? Well, it's when there's a top part of the hill, which is usually not as steep, then there's a middle level piece of hill, to which you slow down. Then there's the last part. The longest and steepest part.

This is what Kari saw when she opened her eyes: a steep cliff coming very quickly. She could almost feel her impending doom. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her breath caught in her throat.

'_I'm...going...to...die!!!!_'

They sped off down the hill at an alarming rate. Kisame wasn't joking when he said they would go 'wicked fast'. She felt a scream bubble up and escape her lips. She clutched onto the male behind her even tighter than before. Kisame wasn't even trying to hold back his laughter now.

When they finally reached the bottom and came to a stop, Kisame stood up and picked her up, holding her sideways.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he stated, still grinning and trying to hold his laughter back. Her eyes were still wide. She was too shaken to reply. Kisame chuckled and carried her back up the mountain...hill...whatever.

"Is she ok, h'mm?" Deidara asked as soon as Kisame brought the girl back up the mountain. Tobi with Naruto in a toboggan, and Sasuke with Itachi in one, had already gone down. The others were mostly just lounging around at the top.

"I think she's been shocked into silence. Did you hear her scream?" Kisame replied, snickering.

"Hell yeah! She was really loud!" Hidan responded, laughing. Deidara chuckled but moved closer to the girl, who was still wide-eyed.

"You ok, h'mm?" he asked. Her gaze shifted to him after a moment.

"That was..." she mumbled.

"What? It was what? Terrifying?" Hidan asked, grinning.

"Fun," she replied, blinking. Kisame roared with laughter.

"Jeeze, you're all in shock, and then you go and say it was fun?!" he said through laughing. Hidan was laughing as well. Deidara grinned. Kakuzu and Zetsu chuckled, while Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Wanna go with me next then, h'mm?" Deidara asked. She nodded. Kisame put her down, but her legs weren't over the shock yet and she fell. Both Deidara and Kisame grabbed and arm.

"Whoa there, I guess you're not completely over the shock yet," Kisame stated. "Guess you're gonna have to carry you Deidara," he told the blonde. Deidara nodded and lifted her up.

"Thanks Kisame," she told him. He grinned.

"Told ya you'd thank me!" She smiled at him. Deidara sat down in the toboggan and put her down in front.

"You alright to do this again, h'mm?" he asked. She nodded and grinned.

"It gave me a huge adrenaline rush. The height isn't so bad, either, when you're going that fast," she replied. He grinned at her.

"Yeah, well, get ready, cause here we go, h'mm!"

This time she kept her eyes open the entire time, although she still held on tightly to Deidara. She screamed again on the last part, but not as loudly as before. Deidara laughed at her and when they eventually came to a stop, he was still laughing.

"You were so scared, h'mm!!" She hit his arm shakily, which only fuelled his laughter.

"Shut up!" He continued to laugh, but got up and picked her up again. He carried her back up.

"I thought you said it was fun? That scream didn't sound like you were exactly having fuckin' fun," Hidan mused, grinning widely. She glared at him and Deidara just laughed again.

This continued for a few hours. By the time the group decided to make their way back to Tobi's dorm, most of them had gone down the mountain with Kari; the few exceptions were Sasori and Kakuzu. Sasuke had even made **Itachi** go with Kari at one point.

They all arrived back at Tobi's dorm.

"I'm sooo hungry!" Naruto whined.

"I'll make some food," Kari promised. Naruto beamed at her and rushed off to the living room with Sasuke.

She didn't make much, just sandwiches, soup, and hot chocolate, but it was much appreciated by all. After eating, they all retired to the living room to just hang around and talk, act out, examine their presents, etc. Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto were the first ones to leave. Itachi was taking Naruto home on the way back to his and Sasuke's dorm. Then it was Zetsu, who had to tend to his garden and plant his new one. Hidan left shortly after, saying he needed to perform a huge ritual, seeing as he missed his morning one. Sasori and Kakuzu left at the same time, bidding the others goodnight. Kisame left about an hour after them, grinning at his sword like a child who just received his favourite candy. That left Tobi, Deidara, and Kari.

"Today was really fun. Thanks guys," she said from her position on the couch. The two boys looked sideways at her, as they were sitting on either side.

"Yes! Today seemed more fun than usual!" Tobi agreed. Deidara snickered.

"Yeah, well get used to stuff like this, h'mm. Tobi likes to throw parties for the littlest occasion, h'mm. In fact, we're having another party in five days, h'mm." Deidara stated. Kari looked at him curiously.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Hidan's birthday is December 30, h'mm," he replied. She stared at him.

"Really!?! I have to go buy him something!" Deidara and Tobi laughed.

"We can go shopping tomorrow if you want, h'mm. Everything'll be really cheap, cause it's Boxing Day," Deidara offered. She nodded. Tobi hugged her.

"Don't worry if you can't find anything. Hidan-san will be fine with nothing," he told her. She smiled.

"Yeah, but I want to get him something anyway." Deidara chuckled.

"December's like our party month, h'mm," he told her. "So be prepared, we have another party the day after Hidan's birthday, h'mm."

"New Year's eve party right?" she asked.

"Bingo, h'mm." She smiled and leaned her head on top of Tobi's.

"Thanks for letting me be your friend. It's really the best thing that's ever happened," she said. Tobi's grip tightened.

"Of course Kari-chan! We want you to be our friend," Tobi replied. Deidara nodded.

"As much as I hate agreeing with Tobi, he's right, h'mm." She smiled at them both.

"Still, thanks."

"No problem, h'mm," Deidara replied, chuckling.

"You're welcome!!" Tobi squealed. Kari laughed.

* * *

"Want me to walk you home, h'mm? It's dark and you never know what kind of creepo is out there, h'mm." Kari rolled her eyes.

"I doubt very much that anyone would do anything to me," she stated. "However, I appreciate your offer. Plus, it would be nice to walk with someone."

"It's settled then, h'mm. Let's go." Deidara grabbed his coat and made for the door with his present clasped firmly in his hands. Kari put her coat on and grabbed her presents.

"Thanks for the party Tobi, it was really fun!"

"Anytime Kari-chan! Bye!" Tobi called as Kari left, trailing behind Deidara.

The two walked through the night, towards the girls' dorms.

"Thanks for the clay, h'mm. I can't wait to start using it, h'mm!" Kari giggled.

"I'm glad you like it. Remember though, you have to let me see some of your art. I bet it's nice with the colours." He turned to her grinning widely.

"It's not nice, it's beautiful, h'mm!" Kari smiled at him.

"I can't wait to see." They walked on in silence.

"Thanks again for the ring. It really is incredible," she told him as her dorm came in to sight. He grinned sheepishly.

"Well, that's good, h'mm. I thought it might've been a stupid present at first, h'mm."

"No, no! I really like it...I'm just wondering if it was expensive..."

"Course it was, h'mm. I told you, it's not one of those crappy cheep ones that don't work, h'mm!" he retorted. "Besides, I didn't mind spending the money." She smiled to herself.

"Still, I got such expensive presents. Makes me feel a bit bad."

"Listen, h'mm, if we were worried about money, we wouldn't have bought expensive things, h'mm. Besides, Kakuzu's probably wasn't that expensive, h'mm. I would say the same for Kisame, but I check the quality and it's really good, h'mm. Sasori's was handmade, so it probably didn't cost him much, h'mm. So you see, not everyone got you expensive things, h'mm," he explained. She laughed.

"I guess." She stood at her door and turned around to face Deidara.

"Thanks for bringing me home," she said. He stared at her, then smiled.

"Finally think of Akatsuki as your home do you, h'mm?" he asked. She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, it's more of a home than anywhere else I've ever lived," she replied. He grinned and pushed her arms lightly.

"Good, cause you're stuck with us now whether you like it or not, h'mm!" She grinned.

"Oh, I definitely like it!" He laughed.

"Well, see you tomorrow, h'mm. I'll come get you to go shopping for Hidan, h'mm." She smiled.

"Thanks. Bye!" He waved as he walked away. She waved back, and entered her dorm.

'Finally back are you? What did you get?' the wall asked as soon as the girl entered. She giggled.

"Lots of stuff! This was the most amazing Christmas ever!" she exclaimed, putting her presents on her bed.

'Well, well, well!? Spit it out! What did you get?'

"Some really amazing paints. So many colours..." She trailed off again, contemplating all the things she could paint with these new paints.

'Ahem. Yes, yes, and?'

"I got some gloves to help me in battle and a book on Medical ninjutsu. Hopefully those will help a lot. Hmm, I also got a puppet and a Jashinist necklace. Oh my gosh, and I got the most amazing bracelet. It's made out of **white gold**. I also got earrings. They're shaped like roses. And I got a silver mood ring," she told the wall.

'Wow, talk about incredible gifts! What a lucky girl you are,' the wall commented. She laughed.

"Yeah, I am lucky. Especially to have landed myself here with such good friends," she replied. The wall 'hmm'ed' and Kari put her gifts beside her bed. She changed and snuggled down in her blankets.

'_Today was the best Christmas of my life. I truly love my life._'

* * *

**WD**: Ok, you're all wondering why I'm putting something down here, and that I didn't just put it up there, right?

**Sasori**: She's just doing it for attention, ignore her.

**WD**: NO! I have something to say...I reached **100 reviews**!! And guess what that means? You get a reward for making me out-of-the-roof-happy!

**Tobi**: What kind of reward author-san?

**WD**: Glad you asked. Well, we all know how Kari is destined to be with Deidara, right?

**Deidara**: WHAT, H'MM??

**WD**: Shut it Dei. Anyway, I am going to write a One-shot everytime I get 100 reviews. So, in this one-shot, who should Kari be paired with? That's right! It's a love one-shot. I'll post a poll on my profile for you to chose a character. If you think it's a bad idea, don't worry, I have another result in mind, but you'll have to check the poll to find out what it is~

**Sasori**: What did I tell you: Attention.

**WD**: Shut up Sasori! Anyway, vote on the poll for the first one-shot's pairing. (The next one-shot will be when I get 200 reviews, and so on). Thank you so much for bringing me to 100 reviews! I'm so happy!


	15. Chapter 14

**WD**: As promised, here is chapter 14. Hidan's Birthday! :D Nothing super special, just kinda fun, I guess. Oh, I was reminded of this in a review. "SNOWMAN PUNCH!" from the last chapter is owned by Eiichiro Oda, who writes One Piece. It was a really funny scene and I was already writing snow stuff, so it was inspired! Sorry bout that, I forgot. Haha...

The poll is coming along nicely.

So far Itachi is in the lead with **6** votes.

Deidara is in close second with **4** votes.

And Sasori has **1** vote.

None of the others have any (yet!). Haha. Glad you like the idea. I don't know when I'm going to close the poll yet, but I'll let you know ahead of time. Well, Nothing else to say I guess, except Thank you! I get so many reviews! :D They make me really happy~ I'll try to update again this weekend, but I'm going to Montreal (a trip away from home), so I might not have a whole lot of time to write. But I'll try. And if I don't? Well, there's always next weekend, right? AND! I have Christmas break soon! So, I can write a lot more then, too. Anyway, thanks for sticking with this story.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Nintendo 64, Gamecube, Wii, Mario Raceing, Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Rush belong to Nintendo. Bloody Roar 2 and Bloody Roar 3 belong to Playstation. Halo 3 belongs to X-BOX. I own all original character(s), themes, and inanimate objects.

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

The door opened to reveal a grinning Hidan.

"Ah, you're finally here! Fuck, we've been waiting forever!" he exclaimed dragging the unsuspecting girl inside his dorm. Today was the 30th of December, or, Hidan's birthday.

Kari smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, you got me something! Nice! Put it there," he told her, motioning to a table with a few gifts already there. She placed it there and looked around. She was surprised to find that Hidan's dorm was perfectly spotless. She walked over to where the others were lounging around. She went to sit next to Deidara.

"Hey Kari, h'mm," he greeted.

"Hey Deidara," she responded. "Why is Hidan's dorm so…_clean_?" Deidara laughed.

"Hidan, although he doesn't seem like it, h'mm, is a total neat freak," he replied, snickering. Kari stared at him incredulously.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He can't stand dirt or anything like that, h'mm. In fact, he comes to clean _our_ dorms sometimes, h'mm. He even takes hour long showers every day, h'mm," he explained. "If we had to pay for water bills and stuff, h'mm, Kakuzu would probably try and murder him, h'mm." Kari giggled.

"Wow, out of all of you, I didn't picture him as the neat freak," she stated. He turned to her with a curious expression.

"Who'd you think it was, h'mm?"

"Either Sasori or, well, I would've said Tobi, but I've already discovered that he doesn't really know how properly," she replied. Deidara snickered.

"Yeah, remember when you cleaned my dorm, h'mm? Tobi didn't even help. And Sasori, h'mm? He doesn't **make** any mess for him to clean up, h'mm," he responded. She nodded and turned to look at Hidan, who had tapped her shoulder.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Hidan asked her, holding a phone in his hand, ready to dial.

"All-dressed, or pepperoni and cheese. I don't care which," she replied. He nodded.

"Ok, yeah, I'd like nine extra-large pizzas. Three pepperoni and cheese; three All-dressed; one meat-lovers; one deluxe, and one with everything on it minus the fish. Oh, aannnd, I'll also take five 2 litre sodas. Make 'em whatever. No, make that ten 2 litre sodas. Aaannnd, one pack of fries…make that three packs of fries. And dessert, but not a lot, what do you think we are, pigs? We already have a humongous cake, so make it something else. Bring it to the boys' side, room 1366. Bye," Hidan ordered before hanging up abruptly. "They said it'll be here in, like, an hour. That's a fuckin' long time for a bunch of pizzas, seriously!" Kari just stared at him.

"Are you sure that's all going to get eaten?" she asked shakily. Deidara laughed.

"We eat a lot, h'mm, trust me," he told her. She nodded.

"That's still a lot of food," she mumbled.

"While we wait for the food, why don't we have cake?" Tobi announced.

"I'm all for it. We can eat pizza later," Hidan added. Kari turned to Deidara.

"I guess he's in a really good mood," she whispered. Deidara snorted.

"Yeah, well it **is** his birthday, h'mm." She snickered.

"True." The group made their way to the kitchen/dining room. There on the table, was the biggest cake Kari had ever seen. She stared wide-eyed at it.

"What's wrong?" Kisame whispered. He was sitting on her left, while Deidara was on her right.

"That's the biggest cake I've ever seen," she replied. He shrugged.

"You'll get used to it. Tobi likes getting the biggest cakes he can find for birthdays," he told her. She nodded.

After the whole birthday cake ceremony, everyone was given huge chunks of the, now dubbed, chocolate cake. Deidara stabbed at the cake and ate a piece.

"I still prefer vanilla, h'mm." Kari giggled.

"You sound like a little kid who didn't get his favourite kind of candy," she told him. She heard Kisame chuckle and Sasori snicker.

"She's got you there brat," the later mentioned. Deidara pouted.

"I'm only stating the truth, h'mm."

"So am I. But anyway, vanilla's your favourite?" she asked. The blonde nodded.

"What about you, h'mm?"

"Chocolate is the best thing that was ever created," she stated. He stared at her.

"You're serious, h'mm."

"Of course! If the person who invented chocolate was still alive, I'd marry them," she replied. He blinked.

"What if it was a girl, h'mm?"

"I'd still marry them." At this Kisame laughed.

"So you don't care, boy or girl?" the blue one asked. She shrugged.

"I like guys, but if a girl's personality suits me better, who cares? Besides, we were talking hypothetically. The person who invented chocolate is long dead." She sighed dramatically. "And here I hoped I had finally found my soul-mate!" Kisame and Deidara laughed.

"You're weird, h'mm," the blonde stated, chuckling and shaking his head. She smiled at him.

"Why thank you!"

"HA! I'm the first one to make it to 16! I'm the first one who can drive! Oh yeah!" Hidan announced after polishing his second helping of cake. Kari turned to look at him.

"Really?"

"No," Sasori replied before Hidan could. "I'm older than he is." Hidan glared at Sasori.

"Yeah? Well you haven't told anyone when your fucking birthday is, so you don't fucking count!!" he shouted. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I do count; I just don't flounce my birthday, like you do. And you don't have to shout, I'm right here." Kari turned to Deidara.

"No one knows when Sasori's birthday is?" she whispered to him. He bent closer to her.

"No, h'mm. But we know it's between October and December, h'mm. If it was earlier, he could be in the grade above us, h'mm. And if it was later, he'd be younger than Hidan, h'mm," he whispered back. She nodded, forming a silent 'ah'.

"All right! Present time!" Hidan called. Kari laughed while Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Can't wait five minutes can you, h'mm?"

"Why should I have to? It's my fuckin' birthday," Hidan retorted, grabbing the nearest gift, which happened to be Tobi's.

"Sure sure, h'mm. Whatever."

-.-.-.-

"Bloody Roar 3!?!?!?!?!?!?! YES!!!" Hidan exclaimed after opening Kari's gift. She grinned.

"Glad you like it." He grinned crookedly and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Yours is the best. Nuts to the rest." She giggled.

"Don't say that, they'll take them back."

"Oh no they won't! **My** presents!" She laughed.

"Dei, I challenge you to this game!"

"Later, h'mm! I don't want to play that now, h'mm."

"Fine, but we're playing some kind of fuckin' fighting game."

They ended up bringing out the Gamecube and putting _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ in the system. Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi all but jumped at the controllers and quickly started the game.

"Are they always like this when it comes to games?" Kari asked no one in particular.

"**Yeah**," black Zetsu replied. Kari laughed and shook her head.

"I haven't seen them play **this** enthusiastically before," she murmured. Zetsu 'hmmed'.

"Tobi will be finished soon. The other three usually gang up on him," Sasori stated, sitting down on the other side of the girl. She sweat dropped.

"Poor Tobi..."

* * *

"We need another player, any takers?" Hidan called. Tobi had given up and gone to retrieve the food from the door. He was distributing it. Kari looked up at the three boys.

"Sure, I'll play," she replied.

"Ever played before?" Kisame asked.

"Never, but it seems easy," she replied. "I was watching you guys play." He nodded and handed her Tobi's abandoned controller.

"Kari-chan must win to get revenge for Tobi!!" Tobi called from the kitchen. She waved back.

"Sure, why not." The three boys snickered.

"It's your first time playing. What do you think you'll be able to accomplish?" Kisame asked with a cocky smirk. Kari gave him a blank look.

"I guess we'll just see won't we?"

The four on the couch just watched the exchange, fairly amused.

"My bet's on Kari," Kakuzu stated. Zetsu chuckled and Sasori snickered. Itachi just looked on impassively.

"**Agreed**."

"I have to agree also."

"Hn."

* * *

Three astonished gapes faced the TV screen. The winner: Dark Link. The player who chose Dark Link? Kari.

"Too bad no one bet against her, I'd be rolling in the dough," Kakuzu stated pensively. Zetsu grinned.

"Hurray for Kari-chan!!" The three astonished males turned to face the girl. She turned to them in return. A smug smirk made its way onto her face.

"How's that for accomplishment?" she asked.

"What did I tell you guy!? She fucking has a dark side!!" Hidan exclaimed, being the first one over the initial shock.

"Beginners luck," Kisame grumbled. Kari chuckled darkly and turned to face him.

"Rematch?"

"You're so on."

* * *

"What the hell?! How is it that you've won every single game we've played?" Hidan asked the girl. By that time, they had finished with _Smash Bros. Melee_, and had moved on to _Bloody Roar 2_ and _3_, to _Rush_, even to _Mario Racing_.

She shrugged.

"I'm a natural I guess," she replied. Deidara snickered.

"There's no such thing as naturals at video games, h'mm," he stated.

"Sure there are! Look at me!" He shook his head laughing.

"Whatever, h'mm." Kari turned to the other five in the room.

"Any of you want to play?" she asked, holding the current Wii remote up. Tobi jumped up.

"Tobi wants to play again!!" Kari went to join the other four at the table. They were eating and playing a card game.

"What are you guys playing?" she asked. Kakuzu whipped his head around.

"Poker. Come sit beside me," he said quickly, motioning her over. She snickered, shaking her head.

"I'm not really a lucky charm, you know," she told him.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I don't care. Sit."

* * *

"Ha! Beat that!" Deidara yelled from the other room. Apparently he had won at a match of Halo 3. Kari looked over at them.

"What the hell?! I should've won that!!!"

"Better luck next time, h'mm!" A laugh followed.

"How the hell did you cheat this time?!?!"

"How the hell **did** you win Deidara?" Kisame asked.

"I kept killing Tobi, h'mm."

"Haha, that was fun wasn't it?? Let's play again!!" Tobi exclaimed, not paying attention.

"Tobi...you came in...never mind," Kisame rambled, shaking his head.

"Tobi is a good boy!!"

"Read it and weep." Kari focused back on the game in front of her. It was quite incredible really. All of the players had some sort of edge. Sasori had his puppet strings to hide good cards up his sleeves. Itachi continued to cast genjutsu, always ending up with good cards. Kakuzu had the good luck charm that was Kari. Zetsu had left the game a long time ago, and settled for watching and occasionally talking with Kari.

This round was won by Kakuzu. No amount of cheating could beat a Royal Flush. At this point the game was equal.

"I think you guys should stop now. You've been playing for an hour and a half and no one is really getting the upper hand," Kari suggested. The three players blinked.

"Ah, you want to stop playing?" Sasori asked.

"I'm not really the one playing..."

"You may leave if you wish," Itachi interjected. Kari sweat dropped.

'_Are they trying to get me to leave so they can have the upper hand on Kakuzu?_' she thought, stifling a giggle.

"It's fine. I have my own methods of...getting the upper hand," Kakuzu informed her. She smiled blandly. '_They don't even call it cheating. 'Getting the upper hand'? What the heck?_' She stood up.

"Right, well I'm gonna go watch them play video games," she stated. They nodded in acknowledgment, but continued playing intently. She chuckled, waved at Zetsu and made for the couch.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!!!!!!!!! You damn fuckers! DIIIIIEEEE!!!!" Hidan cursed, hitting the controller violently as if it would actually shoot better if he hit it harder. She gave him a blank look from behind before sighing and sitting on the couch. She chuckled lightly to herself as she made herself comfortable. Her friends certainly were an odd bunch, and loud too, well, some of them.

"DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A controller hit the wall violently.

She shook her head, laughing tiredly. She looked around at all the empty pizza boxes. She still couldn't believe they had eaten **everything**. She closed her eyes. It wouldn't hurt to rest them for a moment, right? ...


	16. Chapter 15

**WD**: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!....or....HAPPY HANUKKAH!!! ...or... HAPPY KWANZA!!!....or...HAPPY WHATEVER-YOU-CELEBRATE!!!!!!! Man, I've been so busy and excited! But, I got the chance to write this chapter at midnight, so I'm happy about that. I'm going to try and write more this holiday break, so prepare yourself! This chapter is a little bit of a filler...but I enjoyed writing it anyway...I hope you enjoy it too!~...even if it is a bit short. Ok....so....POLL UPDATE!!

Thanks you guys for all your votes. XD It's been fun seeing who you prefer! Ok, so in first place!.......*drum roll*............is..............

**DEIDARA**! with a total of **9** votes.

**Itachi** is a close second with **8** votes! (Ooooo, so close!)

Third is a tie between **Hidan** and **Zetsu** who both have **2** votes each.

Annnd, tied for fourth is **Sasori** and **Kakuzu**, both with **1** vote each.

Man, this is really exciting for me, but I'm afraid that the end is near. I will be closing the poll on....the New Year! (or January 1, for those who celebrate the Chinese New Year :D) Yep, so vote, vote, vote! You still have a couple of days left! Who will win? Vote and find out! ;D

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own all original character(s), themes, and inanimate objects.

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

"Oww…fuck."

Kari jolted awake. Her eyes squinted at the morning light. …Morning?

'_What the…_?' Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around. A huge TV was on the wall with multiple game systems placed neatly under it. The video games were stacked according to system against the wall. There were garbage bags by the door. Otherwise, the place was spotless.

'_I'm still in Hidan's dorm?_' she thought, confused. As she tried to recall what had happened the night before, she noticed a frozen Hidan. He had water dripping from his hair and stuck to his shirtless upper body. In fact, the only article of clothing he possessed were a pair of black sweat pants.

"Oh shit, sorry I woke you up. I fuckin' stubbed my fucking toe on the fucking corner of the fucking wall," he apologised quickly. Kari chuckled.

"S'all good. What happened anyway? Why am I asleep on your couch and not at my dorm?" she asked.

"You fell asleep when Kisame, Tobi, Dei, and Me were playing some game," he replied. "We didn't want to wake you up cause you looked fucking exhausted, so we just left you on the couch," he added. Kari nodded and moved the blanket off and sat up.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you," she said. Hidan scoffed.

"How are you bothering me? You're on the couch, not my bed. Plus, you missed my morning ritual so you couldn't have interrupted. Nope, nothing bothering me," he replied and grabbed the blanket and folded it. He placed it in the closet while grabbing a towel. He put it on his head and made his way to the kitchen.

"Want me to make breakfast?" Kari called. She heard a grunt.

"Sure, if you want to," he answered. She nodded and got off the couch, making her way to the kitchen after Hidan.

* * *

"Good toast. I had no fucking idea I had such good stuff in my cupboards or fridge," Hidan commented, motioning to the jams and spreads on the table. Kari chuckled.

"You should have checked. Besides, didn't you buy them?"

"Naw, I never buy food. Dei always makes sure everyone has good food all the time. He takes our money and goes to buy us food. Kakuzu buys his own stuff, and Itachi does it sometimes, but rarely. Other than those two, Deidara does the grocery shopping," Hidan explained.

"Kinda like how you clean up after them," Kari commented. Hidan nodded and rolled his eyes.

"How those assholes can live in such pig sties is beyond me," he stated then turned to look at her seriously. "I've never been inside your dorm; is it a sty too?" Kari laughed and shook her head.

"No no, I can't stand mess. A little is okay, but I feel better when it's clean." Hidan slammed his hands on the table.

"Finally a friend who I don't have to fucking clean up after!" Kari snickered.

"I pick up after Deidara too, a bit. I mean, I've done it once or twice," she commented. Hidan blinked.

"Oh, yeah, I remember the time you did. I hadn't been there in a month, and when I did go it was almost spotless. I nearly had a heart attack...or maybe I **did** have one...anyway. You see, Dei is the messiest one out of them all, with his clay and all. Thanks for that," he replied. She smiled.

"No problem." They rested in silence for a while. Kari had never really been completely and utterly alone with Hidan before. Hidan observed the room before his eyes fell on something.

"I seriously deserve a rematch of Bloody Roar 3. C'mon, rematch, rematch," he whined. Kari snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but only one round."

* * *

"FUCK!" A Wii remote hit the wall.

"Looks like I win another game." Kari glanced at the screen of the seventh video game they had played since they started.

"How do you fucking do it? How?" Kari shrugged.

"I don't know. It's kinda how I'm a lucky charm at gambling; it's unexplainable," she replied. Hidan gave her a blank look followed by a pout.

"Jeeze, it's not fair how you can be so good at everything." This time Kari gave Hidan a blank look.

"Everything? Last time I checked, I sucked at jutsu of any kind, besides taijutsu."

"And even then you kinda suck a little," he added. She gave him another blank look. Hidan rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. "That's one thing. Only one thing!"

"No, believe me, I suck at a lot of other things too," she replied, her lips forming a tight line. Hidan cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" She shook her head.

"Nothing," she mumbled. He stared at her for a good five minutes before sighing and giving up.

"Fine, don't tell me." She snickered.

"I wasn't going to." He scowled.

"I still can't believe you beat me at Bloody Roar 3, Halo 3, Soul Excalibur 4, Super Smash Bros, Guitar Hero 3, Warhawk, and Mario Race Kart," he stated grumpily.

"Again." He glared at her. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, holding back her triumphant grin.

"S-So, about this New Year's Eve party..." she started, changing the topic with a cough. Hidan blinked then rolled his eyes.

"Stupid fuckin' Tobi; didn't even give you the info about the party," he muttered. "Well, it's simple really. Every year, one of us hosts the party. Every year we switch. This year it's Kakuzu's turn. So we all trudge over to Kakuzu's dorm and we have a really crazy party," he explained. Kari nodded.

"Does Christmas alternate too?"

"No, usually Tobi does it. Itachi used to do it when Sasuke was really young, like two or something. But no, now it's only Tobi," he replied. She nodded again.

"Um...Hidan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Kakuzu's dorm?"

. . .

"Seriously?" She blushed and looked down.

"I still don't know where Kakuzu, Sasori, and Kisame's dorms are," she told him quietly. He snorted.

"Huh, that's funny. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to show up at the party with me then. It's in three hours anyway," he replied. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"No prob. I'll just go get my stuff then we can head on over to your dorm, then to Kakuzu's. Sound like a plan?"

"Yep!"

"'Kay, 'kay, I'll be right back."

* * *

"I can't believe you're only bringing a pair of pants and boxers."

"It's all I need. I wear them both tomorrow. I'll sleep in my current pants." Kari rolled her eyes.

"Right." She looked over at him. He was still shirtless, even outside, but he was now wearing his Akatsuki cloak.

"Your cloak looks exactly the same as Zetsu's," she commented. He glanced at her.

"You seen these already?" She nodded. He faced the front again. "Zetsu tell you about the history of the cloaks?" Again, she nodded. He nodded slowly.

"Why is yours ripped though?"

"Huh?"

"Your cloak, it looks like it's been ripped apart here," she pointed to the right sleeve, "and then sewed back together. Why?" she explained.

"A mission," he replied simply. She blinked.

"I've heard about 'missions' before. I think Tobi said Sasori was on one that first day, that's why I didn't meet him. What are missions exactly?"

"You don't need to know," he said quickly and forcefully. Her eyes widened in shock.

'_Did I say something wrong_?' she wondered.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. He looked at her incredulously.

"What are you sorry for now?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have said anything about the missions. It wasn't really my place was it?" Hidan looked away and sighed.

"Look, it's not...you can't..." he sighed, "Listen...if I told you about these 'missions', not only would you probably think a whole lot different about us, but if that wasn't the case, you would try and get stronger to go on these missions. None of us want that at all," he finished.

"Are they...really that bad?" she asked.

"Dangerous more than bad," he replied. "Dangerous and...well, that's enough information I think." She nodded, still wondering. She shook her head.

'_I can't think of it right now. They'll tell me if they want to, when they want to_.' With that, she let any thought of 'missions' fall into the back of her mind so she could concentrate on what was happening now. She opened up her dorm to get her stuff. She ignored Hidan's staring around her dorm admiringly.

'_Probably 'cause it's actually clean_,' she thought with a chuckle. She took what she needed and headed out the door with Hidan.

"Ready?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Good, cause this party is gonna be wild!"


	17. Chapter 16

**WD**: And here's chapter 16! :D Man, I laughed really hard when I wrote this chapter...maybe it's not really that funny, but I thought it was. Anyway! Poll Update!

In first is **Deidara** with **12** votes.

**Itachi** is in second with **10** votes.

**Hidan** is in third with **3** votes.

**Zetsu** is in fourth with **2** votes.

And **Sasori** and **Kakuzu** are still tied for fifth this time, with **1** vote each.

Only one day left!! If you still want Itachi to win, VOTE! If you want to make sure Deidara stays in the lead, VOTE! If you want Hidan to miraculously win, VOTE A LOT!!! XD

Anyway, enjoy~

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Hey Baby belongs to Dj Otzi (or the version I listened to does). All original character(s), themes, and inanimate objects belong to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

Kari got an odd sense of déjà vu when Kisame opened the door to Kakuzu's dorm.

"About time you two got here," he said moving away from the door. Hidan rolled his eyes and strolled in, Kari trailing behind. Kari looked around. The walls were a soft grey and all the furnishings looked to be very expensive.

"Wow. Kakuzu's dorm is…" Kari tried to find a fitting word for the apartment she was currently situated.

"Classy? Something like that right?" Hidan supplied. Kari nodded. Hidan snorted. "Kakuzu likes to spoil himself. Why do you think he likes money so much? He buys himself nice stuff all the time."

"Ah." She nodded in comprehension. '_That makes sense I guess_,' she thought. The two of them made their way to the life of the party. The others were all situated in the living room, lounging around, with the exception of Tobi who was jumping around like a fool, dancing to the music. As soon as he spotted the black haired girl, he pranced over to her.

"Kari-chan!! Dance with Tobi! Nobody else wants to," he pleaded.

'_I think I can guess why. He's jumping around like a lunatic_,' she thought with a sweat drop.

"Um, sorry Tobi, I don't really want to. Besides, I can't really dance," she answered, trying to pull away subtlety. Tobi wouldn't have it.

"But Kari-chan danced with Zetsu-san and Deidara-sempai at the dance!"

"Yeah! That was slow dancing! Plus, Zetsu had to teach me!"

"So? Tobi will teach Kari how to dance fast!"

"I don't want to learn!" Snickers were heard throughout the room. By this time Kari was visibly trying to pull away from Tobi's firm grasp. Tobi was pulling just as hard on her arm, trying to get her to come to the centre of the room and dance with him.

"Stop being shy!"

"I'm not being shy!"

"Tobi thinks you are."

"Well, Tobi's wrong!"

"Tobi's always right because he's a good boy!!"

"If Tobi's such a good boy he'd let go!" With that, Tobi promptly let go. Kari, because of the force she had been putting into pulling away from Tobi, went flying. Luckily Sasori had excellent reflexes or she might have gone flying into the wall. He had grabbed her with his chakra strings before she could hit the wall and slowly brought her back into the room.

"Be careful. You might get hurt," he said mockingly. Kari pouted from her spot on the floor where Sasori had sat her.

"It was Tobi's fault, h'mm, not hers," Deidara pointed out.

"Nuh uh! Kari-chan said to let go!" Tobi whined. Kari shook her head and stood up again.

"Soooo, does Kari-chan want to dance with Tobi now?" Tobi asked. Kari gave him a blank look.

"No."

"Pleeeeasee!!!!"

"I said no!!"

The others watched the argument with great amusement.

"I take back what I said Hidan; it's Deidara that's being a bad influence," Kisame stated snickering. Hidan grinned and laughed.

"All she's missing is the 'h'mm'!!"

"Are you making fun of me, h'mm?!" The blue one and the immortal just laughed harder. Deidara glared at them.

"Just dance with Tobi, Kari-chan. It will be fun!" Tobi said, a hint of exasperation underlying his words.

"Tobi, what part of 'I don't want to' do you not get?" There was a silence between the two of them. A dark aura suddenly sprouted out.

"All of it," Tobi said ominously.

'_He's threatening me now?_' she thought, a little surprised. '_I seriously can't dance. Plus, why isn't he forcing one of them to do it? …I wonder how far I can push him? Maybe I'll see his other side. That should be interesting…_'

"Shit, he's threatening her now. It's the dark Tobi. She's definitely going to give in," Hidan stated, barely hiding a shudder at the memory of his experience with "dark Tobi". Before any of them could reply, another dark aura was released.

"That's too bad isn't it? Would you like me to spell it out for you?" Kari said just as darkly. The others in the room gawked.

"What did I tell you? Dark. Side," Hidan whispered. There was a tense silence as Kari and Tobi stared each other down.

"I'm stronger than you are. I could always force you physically," Tobi said, breaking the silence.

"I bet you are stronger. Than me anyway," Kari replied nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I bet I can get everyone else in this room on my side." There was another stunned silence from the audience. Tobi took a step closer. Kari didn't back up.

"None of them will be fast enough," he whispered darkly. She raised her head up to look him in the face. In the hole that was his eye she saw something that surprised her.

'_Sharinngan?_'

"Are you really that desperate?" she asked. The visible eye narrowed. Kari sighed. She pushed him far enough.

'_I wouldn't want to force him to do something that he might regret later._' She looked back at his eye. '_Although now I won't be surprised if this side comes out randomly_.'

"Ok, fine. I'll dance with you or whatever," she said nonchalantly, looking bored, but never removing her gaze from the red eye. As soon as she said it, the eye changed to a soft brown.

"Hurray!!" Tobi exclaimed, pulling on her arm and getting her to jump around with him.

The others stared at the two in either awe or just stared.

"So she was just testing him," Sasori muttered. The others looked at him, besides the ones who had already figured it out.

"What are you talking about, h'mm?" Deidara asked. Sasori disregarded the question.

"Zetsu, did you tell her about Tobi's split personalities?" Zetsu nodded.

"We told her…"

"**That was a really stupid thing she just did. What if Tobi had actually done something**?" black Zetsu growled.

"You have to admit though," Sasori started, glancing at the masked boy and the reluctant girl. "Tobi has never reverted back that quickly." Zetsu nodded but continued to watch Tobi carefully.

* * *

"See! Isn't this fun Kari-chan?" Tobi asked. Kari chuckled.

"Yeah. It is," she replied. The song they were dancing to finished. Kari was actually finding the lunatic dancing to be fun in a weird way. The next song came on and Kari paused.

"What is it Kari-chan?"

"I really like this song," she stated and smiled widely. Tobi squealed.

"Dance with Tobi!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari laughed and began to dance with her masked friend again. The two started singing along too, much to the amusement of the other occupants in the room.

"_Heeeey!!! Hey, Baby!!_

_Oo! Ah!_

_I wanna knooow~_

_If you'll be my girl?_

_Heeeeey!! Hey, Baby!_

_Oo! Ah!_

_I wanna knooooow~_

_If you'll be my girl?"_

"Well those two idiots look like they're having fun," Hidan commented, snickering. Deidara and Kisame laughed. Zetsu shook his head. He was officially rid of any doubt that Tobi was still "dark".

"Well, as much fun as this is, I propose a drinking contest," Kisame stated.

"I'm in!" Hidan and Deidara exclaimed.

"So is Tobi!!!~"

"Winner gets 30$ from each participant."

"I don't think we should…"

"**We're in**." The six participants turned to the other three in the room.

"Well?" Kisame asked. Sasori shook his head.

"No." Itachi just gave them a blank look.

"No." The six turned to the girl. Her eyes widened.

"I don't drink!"

"You can drink tonight!" Hidan exclaimed with a grin. "Besides, knowing you, you'll probably out-drink us all," he added with a grumble. Kari shook her head.

"I've tried alcohol before. One sip makes me drunk." There was a small silence before Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and Black Zetsu burst out laughing. Kakuzu smirked and Tobi giggled. Kari blushed bright red.

"I-It's not funny! I'm being serious!"

"That's why it's funny!!" Hidan managed to say before laughing more. Kari glared at them, still bright red.

"It isn't funny. You wouldn't notice the difference between sober me and drunk me," she stated. That stopped them.

"Really?" Kisame asked in wonder.

"Unless you count puking my guts out for hours," she said, looking away.

"What if you haven't eaten?" white Zetsu asked.

"I puke up water or bile…or something," she replied, staring pointedly at the ground.

"Well, you're definitely not playing, h'mm. We wouldn't want you puking all night, h'mm," Deidara announced. She smiled at him and then went to sit on a couch.

"Well, Kari can't play, h'mm, but what about you Itachi?" Deidara asked with a smirk.

"I already said no, Deidara."

"So, h'mm? Why don't you want to? You aren't afraid to be beaten again, are you, h'mm?" Deidara asked, his smirk growing wider. Hidan snickered. Itachi's gaze snapped to Deidara.

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who lost," Itachi stated, a bit of fire underlying his cold tone.

"Really? You sure you aren't just being a sore loser, h'mm?" Itachi glared at the blonde. He went to the table and sat down. Deidara turned his back to Itachi and looked at the others and made a peace sign, snickering.

Kari snorted from her spot on the couch. She felt the couch sink slightly and turned to see Sasori sitting beside her.

"They didn't force you to drink with them?" Kari asked. Sasori shook his head.

"I would win for sure if I participated," he replied. She raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm a puppet remember? Alcohol has no effect on me," he explained.

"Oh yeah," she replied, feeling slightly stupid for forgetting. Sasori looked at her with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Did you really forget?" he asked curiously. She turned a slight shade darker.

"Yeah. I kind of forget that you guys are different sometimes," she replied.

"Even Kisame and Zetsu?" he asked. She nodded. He blinked and turned back to facing the drinking contest in front of them. Kari did the same.

"We're not even old enough to be allowed to drink," she stated. Sasori snickered.

"At Akatsuki, it doesn't really matter. Leader will let you do what you want, as long as it doesn't damage you too badly or go against the Akatsuki code of conduct," he explained.

"So you don't have to be 18 to drink legally here?" Sasori shook his head. "Huh, that's…weird." Sasori snorted.

"You hang around with a boy who is part plant, a boy who looks like a shark, a human puppet, a boy with four mouths, etc, and you think **that**'s weird?" he asked her incredulously. She blinked then laughed.

"I guess when you put it that way…" They were silent again. Kari watched the boys at the table downing their drinks.

"Um, are they going to be ok until midnight?" she asked, worried about her friends. Sasori rolled her eyes.

"All of them have a very high capacity for alcohol. None of them will be drunk by midnight. Not fully drunk at least," he explained. "They're basically doing it to waste time," he continued. "Idiots," he muttered. Kari snorted and shook her head.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Ok! It's almost time!!" Tobi exclaimed, standing up.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan exclaimed right along with Tobi. Kari observed the scene with great amusement. She had thought Tobi would be one of the first ones to start showing signs of being drunk, however her expectations were proven wrong. Very wrong.

"WOOOT, H'MM!!!"

"Baka," Sasori muttered, shaking his head. Kari just laughed.

"Deidara, would you stop screaming in my ear!?"

"Well, sooorry Itachi, h'mm. Are you going deaf as well as blind, h'mm?" A half drunk Itachi lunged at Deidara and tackled him to the ground.

"AH! HEEEELLLPP, H'MM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hidan jumped on the table.

"Unhand the blonde one Uchiha!" he exclaimed, pointing down at the two boys wrestling on the ground.

"**All five of you, shut up! We're going to be counting up soon!**"

"There's only three of them Zetsu, and we're counting down, not up," Kakuzu corrected. Kisame chuckled and Tobi giggled.

"Why…Why did we agree to participate in this? Only half of us ever ends up drunk," white Zetsu moaned. "And it's always the louder half."

"**You shut up!**"

"Ok! It's thirty seconds until midnight!"

"WOOOOOOOT, H'MM!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What did I say about screaming in my ear, Deidara!?!?!" Kari laughed lightly at her friends' antics.

"20 seconds!!" Tobi called.

"W-"

"Don't you dare!!!"

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT, H'MM!!!"

"Both of you settle down," Kakuzu said without much authority.

"Yes, both ye heathens should shut thine fucking mouths!!"

"**You know what God? I'm sick and tired of you and your 'holier-than-thou' attitude**!"

"He's not God, he's Hidan…"

"**Shut up me**!!"

"10 seconds!" Tobi squealed.

"9!" Hidan yelled.

"8, h'mm!!!" Deidara hollered.

"**6!**"

"7, not 6…"

"5."

"4."

"3, H'MM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"1!!!!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, black Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, and Kari shouted. Deidara and Hidan jumped down from their perch on the table and ran outside.

"HAAAAAAAPPYYYYY NEEEEEEEEEEEW YEEEEEEEEEEARRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari laughed at her two half-drunk friends.

They came back in, shaking snow off of their feet and went back to the table.

"Ok! Let's continue now!" Tobi announced.

"HERE HERE, H'MM!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara shouted.

"YEAH!!!" Hidan joined in.

"DEIDARA!! STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!!!" Itachi roared.

Kari laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think I want to see them fully drunk," she stated. Sasori snorted.

"I heard a myth about New Year's Eve once," he stated, changing the topic. Kari looked at him curiously.

"However you spend your New Year's Eve, you'll spend the rest of the year in a similar manner," he recited. She stared at him then turned her gaze to the rest of her friends. She smiled broadly.

"This'll be a good year then." Sasori snorted.


	18. Chapter 17

**WD**: Hurray it's 2009! :D Ok, so, anyway, here is chapter 17. I worked hard on it. I had writers block while writing it so it took me a while to finish, but it's done. Anyway, so, here are the poll results!

Tied for fifth is **Kakuzu** and **Sasori** both with **1** vote each.

In fourth is **Zetsu** with **2** votes.

In third is **Hidan** with **4** votes. It actually made me laugh cause someone took my advice and tried to "vote a lot" for him. XD Thanks for trying.

And now for the winner and the runner up.......

**Deidara** is in second with **14** votes and

**Itach** won with **15** votes!

So I'll be writing an ItachiXKari Oneshot soon for you guys! It was really bad, I had to keep the poll open for another entire day because there was a tie! XD But now Itachi wins, so I hope you're pleased with that...or at least some of you are!

Anyway, Enjoy!~ PS: I'll let you know when the One-Shot is posted. :)

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Soon from Thumbalina belongs to Disney. All Original Characters, themes, and inanimate objects belong to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

The Holidays passed sluggishly and lazily. No one really did much after all the parties except laze around whoever's dorm was available. Kari had got a lot of studying done while the others couch potatoed. The book Kakuzu had given her about medical ninjutsu had been helping a lot. She had barely understood anything before. She was really starting to get it.

It really showed on the first day of school. It was Day 1, so Medical Studies was the first class on the agenda. The whole class, with the exception of Kari, were working on fully healing a live, mobile rabbit. Kari, however, was simply working on healing a bruise on an unconscious rabbit. Before the holidays, Kari wouldn't have been able to do anything except make it worse. She tried to think back to what the book had said and tried it out. She placed her hand over the bruise and focused her chakra.

"You've improved since before Christmas, but you're still doing it wrong," Kakuzu whispered.

"What am I doing wrong?" she whispered back.

"Watch what I do." He showed her how he fixed his rabbit. She nodded.

"So I need green chakra instead of blue," she murmured. He nodded. She nodded and focused her chakra again, this time the way Kakuzu showed her. A small layer of green chakra came out of her fingers and the bruise healed quickly. Kari stared at it for a moment.

"I did it," she stated in wonder.

"Hurray for Kari-chan!" Tobi cheered.

"What's going on here?" the teacher, Tsunade asked, walking over.

"Kari-chan finally got it!" Tsunade's gaze snapped to the girl. She looked down at the rabbit.

"Huh, looks like you did get it. Been getting private tutoring?" she asked. Kari shook her head.

"Kakuzu gave me a book on simple medical ninjutsu. It helped me understand...a lot," she replied. Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, here's your next assignment. Try healing a scratch this time." She made a scratch on the rabbit and walked away. Kari placed her hand above the scratch and focused her chakra again. The small layer of green came back, but it hardly did anything to the scratch.

"You have to focus more," Kakuzu told her. His rabbit was already fully healed. In fact, Kakuzu was ahead of the class by a lot. Kari exhaled slowly then focused again, concentrating on releasing the green healing chakra again, only more of it. Green chakra enveloped her hand and healed the scratch.

"Good. Here, I'll make another scratch so you can practice before she comes back," Kakuzu said, making another scratch. Kari nodded and muttered a thanks. She focused her chakra like she had only moments before. Green chakra enveloped her hand once again and the scratch healed.

"Hey, it's easier the second time!" she noted. Kakuzu nodded.

"Practice makes perfect." He made two more scratches and Kari healed them easily. Tsunade came back.

"All done?" she asked. Kari nodded. "Good. Glad to see you're improving. Now try healing a broken bone." Kari winced as her sensei broke the rabbit's foot. She gulped and focused her chakra like she had for the scratch. The green chakra began to heal to broken bone, not as quickly as the scratch, but at a steady pace.

"Wow, Kari-chan is getting really good at that," Tobi stated. He was also already done with his rabbit. He was playing Go Fish with Zetsu, who had also finished, but took a moment to check on the girl. She smiled.

"Thanks." Tsunade came back.

"Done already? You catch on pretty quickly. Looks like I can pass you after all," she stated. Kari gave her such a relieved look that Tsunade laughed. "Don't worry, if you continue on picking up on this stuff at the rate you're going now, not only will you catch up to the rest of the class, you might even catch up to these three show-offs beside you," she stated. "I'll make a medic nin out of you yet."

* * *

The four from Medical studies met up with the other five.

"Guess what! Kari-chan is doing really good in Medical studies now!" Tobi exclaimed to the other five.

"Really, h'mm? Weren't you failing, h'mm?" Deidara asked. Kari gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I was, but in all my spare time I've been studying the book Kakuzu gave me," she replied. Hidan made a gagging sound.

"Ew, studying on the holidays? What the fuck?" Deidara grimaced in agreement. Kari rolled her eyes.

"You know, I don't just pick up on stuff right away. I actually do have to study a lot to get the grades I get," she told them. Both blinked.

"Really?" the asked in unison. Kari rolled her eyes again.

"Yes! What do you think I am, super genius or something?" The two looked between each other, then back at the girl.

"Well when you told us you had an average of 100 percent back in your old school, we kinda figured you **were** a super genius," Hidan replied. Kari sighed exasperatedly and rubbed her temples.

"Well, I'm not. I'm failing a class still," she uttered.

"Is it so bad if you fail one class?" Kisame asked.

"Seriously, one class won't affect your other 90's and 100's that much," Hidan stated monotonously.

"No, no, you don't understand," she said, her voice rising in slight panic. It was barely audible, but with their acutely tuned hearing, all the boys heard.

"What don't we understand, h'mm?" Deidara asked with a slight frown, wondering what could have caused her panic.

"I'm here on a scholarship, right?" she started.

"Yeah, but that doesn't-" Kisame started.

"Let me finish!" That shut up all possible comments from the others. However all shared a common thought.

'_What could be scaring her this much?_'

Kari breathed and calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry," she said. Kisame nodded. "Three days after New Year's, Leader-san called me into his office. Because of my scholarship, I have to keep my grades up, right? Well, because I was failing Medical studies and Combat, Leader-san...well, it's just that..."

"What is it Kari-chan?" Tobi asked. Kari bit her lip.

"I have to have all my marks above 80 to keep my scholarship. If I don't, I'll get transferred back to my old school," she blurted out. The other eight froze.

. . .

"WHAT!?!?! That's bullshit!" Hidan roared. Many in the halls jumped and stared at the jashinist before hurrying away.

"Shall I have a talk with Leader?" Tobi asked, the sharinngan glinting from behind his mask.

"No, no, Tobi, it's fine," Kari replied. She sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do about Combat class though. I can do taijutsu at least, but even that's not fantastic. I don't want to have to leave and forget you guys," she drifted off quietly at the end.

"What are you talking about, h'mm? You can still remember us, h'mm. We could...visit you, h'mm," Deidara said weakly. Sasori shook his head.

"No. If she were forced to leave, her memories of this place would be erased. It would be as if she had never left," he explained. There was a silence.

"You can still pass Combat with over 80," Itachi stated. They turned to look at him, none more intently than Kari.

"How?" she asked.

"Element chakra jutsu," he replied simply. She looked curiously at him, but couldn't ask because the bell rang.

* * *

When Kari walked out of the changing rooms for Combat class she couldn't help but feel slightly weighed down.

'_What'll I do if I have to leave? I can't leave. I just can't._' She had been plagued with these thoughts ever since she had left Leader's office four days ago. The class had gathered by the two teachers that taught the class. Usually, only one would show up, so it was a rare sight to see both there.

"Ok class, today we're going to be working on Fire style jutsu," the male teacher, Asuma, stated. This earned collective groans from the class.

"That's kid stuff," one boy called out.

"Yeah, we already know how to do that," a girl piped in. Asuma rolled his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that: we're doing **advanced** Fire style jutsu." The groaning stopped and there were several murmurs of excitement. The female teacher, Kurenai, stepped forward.

"Ok, now I will be showing you what to do."

Meanwhile, Asuma dodged through the crowd of students to find Kari and once he found her, pulled her aside.

"Alright, we'll be doing something a little different," he told her when they were far away enough from the rest of the class. Kari cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it Asuma-sensei?" she asked. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Because of your previous...er...ah...**experience** with jutsus, and because Fire style is one of the more...dangerous jutsu style, I'm going to test your element chakra type," he started. Kari was avidly focused on her teacher now.

'_Isn't that what Itachi was talking about before?_' she wondered.

"Now, I know you can focus chakra, so that's really all you have to do. Depending on what happens to this card after you focus your chakra, it will determine your elemental chakra type," he explained. Kari took the card.

"Will this help me pass with over 80?" she asked, looking back up at him. He sighed hard.

"It's difficult to say. It might be easier for you to do jutsu of your own chakra type, and if that is the case, then yes. If you can produce a more advanced jutsu of your chakra type, you will pass with over 80," he replied. Her eyes brightened.

'_I still have a chance_!'

"Ok." She looked back at the card and focused her chakra. The card burst into flames and the ashes fell slowly to the floor.

"Huh, you're a fire type. That's convenient, seeing as we'll be covering Fire style techniques for the next two weeks," Asuma stated. Kari looked at him.

"I don't know any Fire style jutsu. I don't even know the basics," she told him. He nodded.

"Ok. That's fine. What everyone is doing now is just the next level of the beginner stuff. So to start you off, we'll do Fire style: Fireball jutsu, ok? All you need for beginner is a small basketball sized fireball. If you can get to the advanced level by next class, you'll definitely pass with higher than 80," he answered. Kari nodded slowly.

"What's the advanced level look like?" she asked. He pointed over to the rest of the class. Itachi was demonstrating for the class. A fireball the size of a truck formed and burned in front of the class. Kari's eyes widened. Asuma patted her shoulder.

"Once you get the basics, it's relatively easy. You're lucky you aren't a wind or lightning type," he told her reassuringly. She smiled weakly. "Ok, so to start, here are the hand signs: _**Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora.**_" He showed her slowly while saying them. Kari watched intently and copied.

"Good, ok, now when doing this jutsu, you have to build up the chakra in your lungs. Then, when you've finished the hand signs, the chakra will change into fire. Make a small circle by your mouth and-" He demonstrated how the jutsu was done. Kari watched.

"Ok, I think I got it," she stated.

"Ok, try it then." Kari nodded. She formed the hand signs while gathering chakra in her lungs. She made a circle by her mouth and pushed the chakra out. She felt the fire burn the sides of her mouth slightly. When she looked at what she accomplished, she found that she had only produced a fireball the size of a baseball. Not even beginner level yet.

'_How the hell am I going to get to advanced level in two classes!?!?!_' her mind screamed in frustration.

Asuma watched the girl give the evaporating fireball a very angry glare. He chuckled lightly.

"Keep practicing. At least you made one. Most people can't even do that the first try. Only Itachi was able to make a fireball of almost advanced level the first time," he stated. Kari gave him a shocked look.

'_Is he serious?!?_'

"So, just keep practicing. It helps that your chakra type is fire. You'll get it eventually," he said, and walked away to help Kurenai teach the struggling students.

"Sure. 'You'll get it eventually!' Tch, jeeze," she muttered to herself. "Ok, so, I've just got to focus more." She created the hand signs and tried the jutsu again. She looked up and...low and behold, a baseball sized fireball, once again.

"Ok, it's ok. I wasn't focused enough. It'll be bigger next time," she muttered to herself. She tried again.

* * *

'_WHAT THE HELL!?!?!_' she screamed in her head, not wanting to cause a scene. '_Why are they all the size of baseballs?! Why don't they get bigger, dammit!?!_'

She breathed out slowly, trying to calm herself.

"Ok, try and think logically. Class is almost over and you haven't improved in the slightest. Ok. If focusing doesn't work, how do I go about doing this?" she muttered to herself, thinking.

'_Seriously, what do I have to...of course! I just have to use more chakra! It's so simple....yet not. Damn, how much chakra does this jutsu use?_' She shook her head and gathered up as much chakra as she could without passing out.

"Fireball jutsu!!" she yelled and blew with all her might. Needless to say, she had improved this time. Quite a lot actually. She had blown right past beginner level and almost to the point of advanced level. Her fireball was about the size of a car. The entire class turned their attention to the "jutsu klutz" and gawked. The giant ball of fire was burning away, just sitting there in midair in front of the girl. The more surprising thing was that it hadn't injured her at all.

Kari just stared at her creation with amazement as it burned away. She was breathing heavily now. Using chakra in Medical studies, then all her fireball duds, then this giant thing, well, she was pretty drained.

"I...did it," she murmured, panting. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Asuma smiling lazily at her.

"Good job. It's so close to advanced level that I guess I can tell you that you are going to pass with over 80 in this class," he told her. She stared at him. A huge grin made its way onto her face.

"Thank whatever god is out there," she muttered. Asuma chuckled.

"You can join in the rest of the class next time and when we start learning other things, either Kurenai or me will teach you more fire jutsu. That ok with you?"

"Yeah! Definitely!"

* * *

Kari walked out of the changing rooms from Combat class. She felt the huge weight from before lifting off of her shoulders. She wouldn't be leaving. She grinned stupidly as she made her way to the cafeteria. Before she could get very far, however, a mysterious person grabbed her and dragged her into an empty classroom.

"What the-"

"It's ok, Kari-chan, it's only Tobi," the person, now Tobi, said. Kari looked up and saw her masked friend standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey Tobi, what is it?" she asked. Tobi looked out the door window before turning back to her.

"Ever year there is a play that the drama students put on," he stated. Kari nodded, signalling him to continue. "The lead female role..." He looked out again. Kari wondered what he was looking for. "...broke her leg in a lot of places on her last mission. She won't recover in time for the play," he finished. Kari stared at him, a feeling of dread creeping up on her.

"That's terrible, Tobi. But, why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"We need a really quick replacement that can sing good and I already asked the drama teacher if it could be my friend. Will you do it, Kari-chan?" he asked. Kari froze.

"Tobi, I...I can't. I'm afraid of audiences. You know that!"

"Tobi knows, but Tobi needs you!" Kari groaned. That's exactly what she didn't want to hear.

"Can't it be someone else? Someone from drama maybe?" she asked.

"Everyone already has a role. Even if it's just a tree or doing the lights, it's an important part, so no one is free. Please, Kari-chan! Tobi really needs your help," he pleaded. Kari grimaced. She knew that Tobi really did need her to do this, unlike the crazy dancing at the party. She just couldn't refuse a friend in need.

"What part do you have?" she asked.

"Lead male role," he replied. Kari nodded. If she was saying yes, at least she had Tobi to help her. She sighed.

"Fine, but only for you," she replied. Tobi squealed and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Now we have to go see the drama teacher," he told her and pulled her out of the classroom and sprinted down the hall. Kari struggled to keep up.

"Tobi, if you keep going at this pace, **I'm** going to break my leg," she told him. Tobi slowed down, but only slightly.

When they arrived at the drama room, Kari was breathing heavily.

"Wait here, Kari-chan, Tobi needs to talk to the teacher," he told her as he bounced away. She laughed weakly as she clutched her knees in an attempt to catch her breath.

"He's a lot to handle, huh?" a voice asked from behind. Kari spun around. Behind her was a girl with spiky pink hair with black streaks in it. She had her ears pierced three times each, her nose pierced and her lip pierced. She was about an inch shorter than Kari was herself, however she had a much curvier figure than the black haired girl. What Kari noticed most though, was the huge cast taking up all of her left leg.

"Are you the lead actress?" Kari asked a little stunned.

"Previous, lead actress, thanks very much," the girl replied nonchalantly. Kari nodded. "I take it you're the girl Tobi goes on and on and on about?" she asked. "In other words the new girl, right?" Kari nodded.

"Yeah. That's me," she replied softly. The other girl let out a bark-like laugh.

"Girl, you need to speak up if you're replacing me on stage. I won't have any of this shy crap," she told her pointedly. Kari nodded.

"I'm going to try my best, but...I hate being in front of crowds," Kari explained. The other girl snorted.

"How the hell did that little bugger rope you into playing the lead role then?" she asked. Kari sighed and hung her head.

"He can be very persuasive when he wants to be," she replied.

"Aye, that's true," the pink haired girl admitted. "So what's your name anyway? I heard when you first came here. **Everyone** was talking about you then, but I forget."

"It's Kari Sapphire."

"Oh yeah, right. Interesting name. I remember now." She laughed again. "I'm Rose DuLune." She stuck out her hand. Kari took it.

"Was **everyone** talking about me?" she asked quietly. Rose laughed so hard she almost fell over.

"Yeah. It's not every day a human is accepted into Akatuski, and it certainly isn't every day they stay, in fact, they hardly stay a day at all," she replied with a laugh at the end. "So yeah, you were talked about a lot." Kari grimaced at the thought of so many people talking about her. The other girl clasped her shoulder.

"No worries. None of it was really bad. Most just like "wonder who she is?" "wonder how long she'll last?" Stuff like that mostly." She snickered. "And of course there was also "who's **that** hot chick?" from a lot of the male population." Kari looked at her, partially horrified, partially shocked beyond belief.

"Seriously!?" Rose laughed loudly.

"You mean you didn't notice? And you're supposed to be smart," she answered, shaking her head in mock disappointment. Kari couldn't help but smile in return.

"Nope, I didn't notice at all. And I am smart. A genius in fact," she said back, overexadurating.

"Oh are you now?" Rose asked in mock shock. "I had no idea I was in the presence of a genius. I would bow but my left leg is a little stiff." Both girls laughed.

"What's so funny?" a male voice asked, sounding rather pleased.

"Nothing Tobi darling, just a little girl bonding is all," Rose replied with a dazzling smile. Tobi beamed back.

"Really?! That's great! Kari-chan needs girl friends, Tobi thinks. She hangs around with too many boys," he stated. Rose nodded.

"So very true. I like this girl. I think I might have to steal her from you sometimes Tobi," Rose answered. Tobi giggled.

"You'll have to pry her out of Deidara-sempai's arms. He'll have a hard time letting go!" Rose turned to him quickly.

"No!" She looked at Kari, then back to Tobi, a wide grin on her face. "Not "I'm gonna blow you up, h'mm!" Deidara-sempai?!"

"The same!"

"Oh my, that boy's grown up on me, already fancying someone, imagine that," she played, laughing. Tobi laughed too and Kari just remained clueless.

"Deidara likes someone?" Rose looked at her then back at Tobi.

"Look at that, she really is as cute as you say. So naive. I want her. I really will steal her from you Tobi. No lie," she told him seriously. Tobi chuckled.

"I don't mind. Kari-chan is in all my classes except drama," he replied. Rose grinned.

"You don't mind do you, Kari? If I steal you from them once in a while?" she asked. Kari smiled brightly.

"Not at all. I think it'd be fun hanging out with you," Kari replied. Rose shook her hair a bit and gave a superior look.

"Of course it will be fun hanging out with me. It is **me** after all!" she said, snickering. Kari laughed.

"Oh! Tobi remembered something! Kari-chan has to audition now," Tobi told her.

"I do? But I don't know any lines!" Tobi and Rose shared a look before laughing.

"Oh darling, you don't have to recite lines, you have to sing!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, right," Kari mumbled. Tobi grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Well, come on, Kari-chan, this way," he said, leading her away. Rose followed with her crutches.

"Can she sing?" she asked Tobi.

"Tobi has only heard Kari-chan sing once and it was very beautiful," Tobi replied. Kari blushed.

"I'm not that good," she muttered. Tobi chuckled.

"Kari-chan is being self-conscious again," Tobi stated, then in a darker tone, "Stop it." Kari laughed lightly.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop. Happy now?" Tobi nodded and continued leading her.

"So this is the girl is it?" the drama teacher asked from his desk. Tobi nodded.

"Yep, this is Kari-chan!" Tobi pushed her in front of the teacher while he went to sit down with Rose.

"Alright, I want you to sing me a song. A romantic song. And I want you to put as much oomph into it as possible. Ok? Go," he explained. Kari thought.

'_What to do, what to do, what to do?!_'

She raised her hand. He sighed exasperatedly.

"What?"

"If I pass, what's my role going to be?" she asked.

"A princess," he replied. Kari nodded.

'_Ok, song from a movie...Got it!_'

"_I know there's someone_

_Somewhere,_

_Someone_

_Who's sure to find me,_

_Soon_

_After the rain goes,_

_There are rainbows_

_I'll find my rainbow_

_Soon_

_Soon, it won't be just pretend_

_Soon a happy ending_

_Love_

_Can you hear me?_

_If you're near me_

_Sing your song_

_Sure and strong and_

_Soon." _She finished and breathed out. The three occupants of the room were stunned, two more so than the third, but still stunned nonetheless.

"You have the part," the drama teacher squeaked out. Kari smiled weakly at him.

"It was good then?"

"Good?! It was bloody fantastic!" Rose called. Kari smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"Tobi," the drama teacher started. "Where did you find such a good voice?"

"Kari-chan is Tobi's best friend, sensei," Tobi replied. The drama teacher nodded.

"Well, Ms. Sapphire. Come to rehearsals with Tobi. You have the lead role, so I hope you will work hard on this, even if you are not a drama student."

"I will do my best," Kari replied with a slight bow. The drama teacher smiled and dismissed them.

* * *

Kari got back to her dorm after the school day was done.

'How was your day?' the wall asked.

"Different," Kari replied.

'How so?'

"Well, I'm not failing anything anymore, so that's really good. But then Tobi roped me into being the lead actress in the play. The previous lead actress broke her leg in multiple places, so she couldn't do it, but she was there when I went to audition and she's really nice. We're friends now actually," Kari explained, dropping down on her bed.

'So you've got another friend? And a girl this time? Finally, jeeze. Hanging out with so many boys can't be healthy for you,' the wall commented. Kari rolled her eyes.

"Well, whether it's healthy or not, I like hanging out with them. Just now I have someone else to hang out with too. She told me she's going to buy me a phone," she replied.

'A phone? Why?'

"So she can call me. She can't walk, remember?"

'Oh yeah. Haha.' Kari rolled her eyes again.

"I don't know how she'll buy me a phone, but I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

'Yep, you sure will.'

Kari smiled and went to go make food. Her year was certainly going good so far.


	19. Chapter 18

**WD**: Well, here's chapter 18! I'm trying to get up to chapter 20 done before the holidays are over. That means I have three days left! XD I can do it! (I think). Anyway, this chapter is just a bunch of Deidara-Kari bonding. X3 I realized I've pretty much neglected it. But, just for the reccord, neither of them has feelings for each other yet. Don't worry, all in good time. :D. Enjoy~

Oh yeah, I've posted the Itachi X Kari Oneshot. :D I got inspiration at 3 am....I'm so tired right now. XD But I would have forgotten if I gone to sleep! Anyway, so it's posted.

And one more thing, February 10 is not Tobi's (**spoiler**Madara**spoiler**) real birthday, it's acutally Obito's. It's just that, my Tobi (the one in this story) isn't really **spoiler**Madara**spoiler**, he's just my own character, really. **Spolier**Madara**spoiler** is Tobi's dark side, so....yeah....just thought I'd clear that up. XD

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Original characters, themes, and inanimate objects belong to me.

* * *

**_Chapter 18_**

January had come, and had gone quickly. Kari's improvement in Medical studies had risen drastically until she was almost at par with her other friends. In Combat, she had learnt several beginner and advanced level fire jutsu, and was now only working on improving them. The play was coming along nicely as well. Kari had already memorized her lines and songs for the first few scenes. She was still a little nervous about the performance itself, but Tobi being there with her was reassuring, and Rose was giving her helpful pointers whenever she could.

The day was February 9th, Day 6, and Kari was walking towards Art class with Deidara.

"Hey, Deidara?" Kari started.

"Yeah, h'mm?" he answered.

"I've noticed that Tobi seems…I don't know, a little more excited than usual?" she noted. Deidara glanced at her.

"He didn't tell you what tomorrow is, h'mm?" he asked. She just gave him a confused look.

"What's special about tomorrow?" she asked back. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"He **didn't** tell you, h'mm," he muttered incredulously. He turned to her. "Tomorrow is February 10th, h'mm, Tobi's birthday," he told her. She froze, then turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"Why didn't anyone tell me!?!" she shrieked.

"We thought you knew, h'mm!! It's not like Tobi to keep it a secret, h'mm!!" Deidara exclaimed back. She sighed heavily.

"It's fine. I'll just buy him something later today," she murmured.

* * *

"Ok class, today you will be drawing the portrait of a partner of your choice," the teacher, Art-sensei, stated once everyone was in. Kari turned to the three at her table.

"You and me are being partners, h'mm," Deidara told her, latching onto her arm and pulling her to his side of the table. "I don't want to be with either of them, h'mm. I have to look at them enough as it is, h'mm." Kari didn't protest. She didn't really care who she was partners with. She sat in front of the canvas, facing Deidara and his canvas. She started.

"So how are your fire jutsus coming, h'mm?" he asked.

"I'm actually getting it. Once I got the first one down, the others were easier to pick up," she replied. "Finally, I'm actually good at some kind of jutsu." Deidara snorted and continued to draw.

Deidara looks up from the beginning of his portrait to look at the girl. He noted that she was completely absorbed with the picture.

"How are you drawing me if you aren't even looking, h'mm?" he asked, honestly curious.

"I've already know what you look like," she muttered, still drawing. "You're picture is basically etched in my head." Deidara felt his face grow a little warm and faced his drawing again, completely dropping the subject.

He had succeeded in letting the subject go and achieved time to let his face cool down to its regular temperature. He was continuing to draw his female friend when he felt fingers lightly brush against his forehead. He jerked back instinctively. The hand falters.

"Sorry," the girl muttered.

"What were you doing, h'mm?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see behind you bangs," she replied. He nods slowly.

"Ok, go ahead, h'mm," he told her. She reaches up and gently pushes his bangs away. A blue eye, identical to the right one, blinked back at her. Deidara quickly brushed his bangs back in front of his left eye.

"Why do you hide it?" Kari asked. She hadn't seen anything wrong with it. In fact, she thought Deidara had very nice eyes.

"I trained my left eye to see through Genjutsu, h'mm," he replied.

"So it uses up chakra then?"

"Yeah, h'mm. That's why I hide it; so I don't have to use it, h'mm," he explained. Kari nodded slowly. She reached up again and moved his bangs away, just staring at his exposed left eye. Her hand lingers on his face for a moment, but then she pulls away and continues drawing.

"Brat, you look like a tomato with hair," Sasori commented from his end of the table.

"Shut it, h'mm!!!"

"What's wrong?" Kari asks. Sasori shakes his head.

"Nothing you should be too worried about. Deidara is just a hormonal teen who needs attention from the opposite gender, but has been sorely deprived up until now," he explained as if it were obvious, snickering all the while. Itachi smirks as he continues to draw Sasori.

"You know what, h'mm?! Fuck you!" Deidara snarled. Kari attempted to cover up her giggles, but they seeped through. Deidara looked at her, then pouted.

"Aw, don't be mad at me, Dei-kun!" Kari whined. Deidara looks back at her, rolling his eyes.

"I can't be mad at the only person I actually like in this class, h'mm," he replied, giving Sasori and Itachi pointed glares, both of whom ignored him. Kari grinned at him.

* * *

Kari and Deidara walked to the Study Hall when the bell after break rang.

"Can I talk to you when we're in Study Hall, h'mm?" Deidara asked her. She looked up at him.

"Sure. What about?" she answered. Deidara shook his head.

"In there, h'mm." Kari was curious, so she didn't protest when she felt Deidara pull on her arm to bring her to a corner of the room, away from the others.

When they got to the corner, Deidara looked around, and when he felt it was safe, sat down. Kari sat down in front of him.

"Ok, listen, h'mm," he starts. "You know how Tobi plans everyone else's party, right, h'mm? Well, every year we switch party planner for Tobi's birthday, h'mm. This year it's my turn, h'mm." Kari nodded.

"That's nice of you guys," she said. He smiled.

"Yeah, h'mm. Well, he's annoying, but he **is** one of us, h'mm. Anyway, I have everything set up already at my dorm, 'cause that's where the party is, h'mm. The only problem is, I still need a cake, h'mm," he explained. Kari nodded slowly.

"Right, that could be a problem," she muttered. "I can go with you to buy one after school ends today," she offered. "I need to buy Tobi a present anyway." Deidara grinned broadly at her.

"You're the best Kari, h'mm!"

* * *

Deidara and Kari walked through the mall, rather put out. They were certainly not having the best luck. Deidara couldn't seem to find a cake, and Kari couldn't find a present for her friend.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Kari spotted something so perfect, there was no way it was real. She stopped and stared at it.

"Hey, Deidara," she called back to him. He turned to her.

"H'mm?"

"Does Tobi like Butterscotch cake?" she asked.

"Tobi likes cake. Period, h'mm. Why do you ask, h'mm?" he responded. She pointed to the cake and Deidara sighed in relief.

"It's perfect, h'mm."

* * *

Kari was becoming distressed. They had been at the mall for a while, but still she hadn't found anything.

Deidara, who was holding the giant cake, was feeling very irritated, however every time he went to complain to Kari, and suggest they leave, he saw her distressed face, and shut his mouth. He was looking for her as well. She **had** found the cake after all. He was looking around when something caught his eye. He remembered Tobi had been talking about something like it, but none of the others had bought it, 'cause they had already bought presents. He tugged on her coat sleeve and pointed to a sweater in a store window.

Kari felt Deidara tug on her sleeve and looked over to where he was pointing. In the window was a black sweater with curvy orange lines on it. Kari smiled.

"It looks like Tobi's mask, only the colours are opposite," she noted. Deidara nodded.

"Tobi was telling us about something like it a while back, but we'd already gotten his presents, h'mm," Deidara told her. She nodded and bounded into the store.

* * *

It was pitch black by the time Kari and Deidara arrived at his dorm. Deidara unlocked the door and let them both in.

"What time is it?" Kari asked as she closed the door behind her. She noticed Deidara's dorm was recently cleaned.

'_I guess Hidan was here recently_,' she thought.

"Uh, it's almost 10, h'mm," Deidara replied from the kitchen. He was trying to make room in his fridge for the cake.

"Ah, jeeze, I guess I better start heading back now then," she stated. Deidara paused in his moving things around.

"No way are you going home alone at this hour, h'mm!" he exclaimed, jumping over the counter and blocking her path to the door.

"I don't want to make you walk me back though, Dei, you've already had to put up with me for hours at the mall," she whined, trying to move around him. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Sleep here tonight, h'mm," he said quickly.

"Huh?"

"Sleep here tonight, h'mm. That way, I don't have to do anything, h'mm, and I'll know you're safe," he clarified. Kari looked up at him.

"Sure Deidara. That's really nice of you," she replied. Deidara grinned and went back to the kitchen and put the cake in the fridge. He then went to his room. When he came back, he was carrying a shirt and boxers.

"Here, h'mm. You can use these to sleep in, h'mm," he told her, handing her the clothing. She took them, uttered a 'thanks', and went to the bathroom to change.

When she came back out, Deidara was sitting on the couch wearing sweatpants and a baggy shirt, with a pillow and blanket in hand.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight, h'mm. You can have my bed, h'mm," he told her. "I don't mind the couch, h'mm." Kari smiled and went over and threw her arms around his waist. Deidara froze for a moment, before hugging her back.

"Thank you for putting up with me at the mall. And thanks also for letting me sleep here," she muttered into his hair. He chuckled lightly.

"No problem, h'mm. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She let go, gave him one last smile, and went to his room to sleep. Deidara lay back on the couch.

"Sweet dreams, h'mm."


	20. Chapter 19

**WD**: Hey! I know I'm a couple weekends late with this chapter, but I have very good reasons for that.....you probably don't want to hear them, but yeah. Anyway, I finally got over my back problem and my writers block and finished this chapter, even though it's kinda short. Don't worry! Next one will be longer! Cause next one is the play! YAY! Sorry if the chapters feel rushed and stuff, but there's a good reason for it, trust me...again. I won't tell you what it is, cause that'd just be bad of me!

Ooo! And guess what! It's almost that time again! Yep! In another 20 reviews, I'll be posting another poll for the next............*drumroll*...........

Oneshot! Yeah, that's right, I'm almost at 200 reviews. I have 180 right now, so come on! XD You can do it! :O That'd be so cool! Having 200 reviews on my 20th chapter!

Anyways.........

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do, however, own all original character(s), themes, and inanimate objects.

* * *

**_Chapter 19_**

Tobi's party had been a blast ((no pun intended XD)). Kari had never seen her masked friend so excited and happy. She was glad to have helped with the preparations even a little.

Now, it was three weeks before the play. March break had just ended and the play was coming along very well. There were practices almost every night, and even some during class. Of course, whenever there was a practice during class, Kari would have to miss art, much to her chagrin. This was one such day.

The students were running through a dress rehearsal. They were about mid-play, when the drama teacher, or director, called for a break. As soon as she was off the stage, the drama teacher pulled her aside.

"You're originally an Art student, right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, why?" she answered.

"The guy I asked to find a committee to build the set, bailed, or went to go smoke a joint or something," he started. Kari chuckled at the teacher's antics. He was always making up strange stories. "So, here's the thing; I want you to go to your Art class, right now, and find a couple students willing to build the set for us," he finished.

"Right, I'll try," she replied.

"Go as fast as you can," he ordered. She was about to leave, before Tobi grabbed her.

"Sasori-san and Deidara-sempai can help! They are good at building things," Tobi advised. Kari nodded and took off.

It was difficult to run in high heels and a dress, but somehow she made it there without tripping once. She walked in. The entire class looked at her and she blushed a vibrant red.

"I thought you were rehearsing?" Art-sensei asked. Kari nodded.

"I am. I just need to talk to Deidara and Sasori," she replied. The teacher nodded and Kari walked over to the usual table.

"Why are you wearing that, h'mm?" Deidara asked. He had been more than a little shocked when his female friend had burst through the door wearing a gold dress.

Kari blushed furiously.

"Its dress rehearsals," she replied.

"What did you need to see us for?" Sasori asked, changing the subject to the more important matter at hand.

"The drama teacher wanted me to come and get a couple students to build the set for the play," she explained. "Tobi told me I should come and get you two."

"Isn't there someone from drama who is supposed to gather a group of students to make the set?" Sasori asked with an eyebrow raised. Kari nodded.

"Yeah, but apparently he forgot or something," she replied. Deidara and Sasori looked unimpressed, but she continued. "I don't know the whole story; the teacher sent me off without a developed explanation," she said hurriedly.

"Ok, ok, h'mm, calm down. I'll help, h'mm," Deidara said, chuckling lightly. Sasori nodded.

"I suppose I'll help too," he said. Kari smiled at them both.

"Thanks."

* * *

When they had arrived in the drama classroom, the teacher whisked the boys away with a gruff 'thanks' to begin drawing up the plans for the set. Kari chuckled to herself as she went to continue practicing with the others. Rose and Tobi had helped her a lot in the beginning, but now that she was used to a lot of the drama students, they helped her along as well.

Just as she got back to the others, a student walked inside the class.

"Um, is Kari Sapphire here?" he asked. Kari looked over at him.

"That's me," she replied softly. He turned to her.

"Oh, ok. Uh, Leader-san wants to see you," he told her before walking back out. Kari nodded and went to go tell the teacher.

"Um, D-sensei?"

"I'm busy. Whatever you need, sure. Go ahead," he replied absently, still going over the plans with the boys. Kari sniggered and left the class.

* * *

Leader was in a fairly decent mood that day. He finally had a patch of good news amongst the never ending pile of bad news.

But, because of all the bad news Leader has received in his life, he could assuredly say that he was prepared for everything.

Well, that's what he previously thought.

He certainly wasn't prepared to see the girl he summoned walk, or rather, run into his office in a **gold dress**.

"What are you wearing?" he blurted before he could fully think. It was rude, but he was too surprised. He couldn't really be blamed; anyhow, most people would have reacted similarly.

Kari blushed profusely once again.

"Leader-san, I'm in the play and we were having a rehearsal," she explained, now severely wishing they had been rehearsing another scene.

Leader nodded, now understanding and mentally sighing in relief. No one had a fashion sense **that** bad.

"I see. That's fine then," he answers. "Now, onto business. I wanted to talk to you about your academic performance."

Kari straightened and kept her attention solely focussed on the man in front of her.

"No need to worry. I'm actually quite impressed that you have improved as much as you have in the last two months. I won't be needing to send you away after all," he told her, a hint of a smile shadowed on his face.

Kari, on the other hand, smiled brightly.

"Really? Oh thank goodness," she muttered the last part. Leader let out a light laugh.

"Well, you're dismissed." Kari stood up, bowed slightly and left with a newfound happiness.

* * *

Kari returned to the drama class to see the actors lounging around.

'_I guess it's break time_,' she thought. She saw Deidara and Sasori sitting at a table; however the drama teacher was nowhere to be seen. She went over to see them.

"Have you finished the set designs already?" she asked them. Both nodded. She gave them a sheepish look. "Are you guys sure you're ok doing this? It's not too much trouble?" she asked. She hadn't really thought about it before. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"We're here aren't we? If it was going to cause me trouble, I wouldn't have come," he replied. Deidara rolled his eyes at that and shook his head.

"Whatever Sasori, h'mm. Look, Kari, it's no problem, h'mm. So, don't worry, h'mm, ok?" Kari smiled at him.

"Ok, good to know." Sasori made a 'tsk' sound from where he was sitting and stood up abruptly.

"There's a mistake here. I have to go see the drama teacher," he stated and walked away briskly. Deidara shakes his head.

"He's such a perfectionist, h'mm," he muttered. Kari giggled. Deidara grinned at her, then snorted.

"What?" she asked.

"What scene do you have to wear **that** in, h'mm?" he asked. Kari rolled her eyes, blushing a bit more.

"The real dress looks a lot better than this," she mumbled. His grin grew wider.

"Oh? Well, what scene, h'mm?"

"Secret!" she replied, winking at him and giggling at his red face. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I see you're picking up personality traits from the drama kids, h'mm," he noted. "When's the play anyway, h'mm?" he asked.

"At the end of March," she replied.

"Really, h'mm? It's usually later, h'mm. That's weird," Deidara muttered. Kari shrugged.

"Oh well. Doesn't matter does it?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No no, it's fine, h'mm. I can't wait." They smiled at each other before hearing a very loud gasp.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE YOU!!!"

"Oh shit, h'mm."


	21. Chapter 20

**WD**: Hey everyone!

**Hidan**: So what, now you're acting like nothing happened!! *mumbles*stupidfuckingauthor*mumbles*

**WD**: I know! I know! I'm a baaaaaaaaad authoress! I just finished my final year at high school, and my teachers were drilling me for work. I had no time to write whatsoever. I finally got time off though! Summer Vacation is a wonderful thing!~

**Deidara**: Excuses, excuses, h'mm.

**WD**: Well, I worked hard on this chapter, trying to write it as best as I could while going as fast as I could. Bad author. It's been, what, six months? That's worse than last time I went through writer's block.

I'll say this, I'm ashamed. And I wouldn't be surprised if most of you have given up on me, since I'm so bad.

On a positive note! I received much more than 20 reviews last chapter, and in fact got almost 40! O_O Wow, I was so happy, and every single review made me exuberantly happy...also sad because I had not time to write for you.

So, yes, the poll for the next oneshot will be up!

**Sasori**: She's doing this to suck up. Don't fall for her tricks.

**WD**: T_T I said I was sorry, and every day that went by I felt a stab of guilt pierce my heart.

**Sasori**: Fancy words aren't going to help.

**Hidan**: Bad author.

**WD**: *Sulks in corner of woe* I know, and feel free to berate me all you want. I deserve it. Anyway, the poll will be up soon, and I will be updating as regularily as I can.

Thank you all very very much for patiently waiting.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I own all original character(s), inanimate objects, and themes. Beauty and the Beast is owned by Disney (this version anyway).

* * *

**_Chapter 20_**

A soft din was in the air. The auditorium was filled with students and teachers alike. One thing each and every one of them shared was the anticipation for the night's performance.

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Zetsu found their seats near the middle of the auditorium.

"A little early this year isn't it?" Kisame muttered.

"Yeah, h'mm, I thought the same thing, but whatever. It's not like it matters, right, h'mm?" Deidara replied. There was a murmur of agreement. Their voices hushed when the lights dimmed and a spotlight lighted the stage.

The play was starting.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," the Drama teacher spoke from the spotlight. "Tonight, I have the pleasure of presenting to you a play we the drama class have been working on for quite a long time. Well, enough formalities, you'll see the play itself in a sec." There was a soft laughter around the audience. "Now, I'd like for you to sit back, relax, and enjoy our show: Beauty and the Beast." The audience applauded as the Drama teacher made his way off stage.

The play started off with the narrator.

"Once, a long time ago, there was a prince who was the most rich and the most handsome in the land. He was also very cruel.

"One stormy night, an old beggar woman knocked upon the prince's door, seeking shelter in return for a single rose."

The audience watched Tobi glaring at and old woman being lit up on the stage.

"The prince scowled in disgust at the woman and turned her away," the narrator continued.

Tobi and the other actress acted without a word.

"It's hard to believe Tobi could play such a mean role," Deidara muttered. Hidan and Kisame snickered. The people around them hissed at them to be quiet.

"The old woman warned him not to be fooled by mere appearances," the narrator continued.

"True beauty is not seen on the outside, but rather, from within," the actress recited.

"However the prince turned her away again, and the old woman's appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful sorceress," the narrator continued. The actress in the old woman's costume ripped it off and stood there majestically.

"The prince bowed down at her feet, pleading for forgiveness, but it was too late. She had already seen that there was no love in his heart."

"As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast." Tobi bent forward, as if in pain and disappeared into the shadows as the spotlight left him and the actress.

"The sorceress placed a powerful spell on the castle, as well as all who lived there.

"Ashamed of his new form, the prince locked himself away in his castle with only a magic mirror to be his window to the outside world.

"As for the rose she had offered, it turned out to be an enchanted rose."

A spotlight shone down on a rose.

"The rose would bloom until his 21st year, and if he could learn to love another by the time the last petal wilted, the spell would be broken. If he could not, he would be cursed to remain a beast for ever more."

The spotlights faded.

"As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"

The lights fell off completely as the first scene finished.

"Good intro, I'm hooked," Hidan whispered. Deidara snorted. The people around them hissed violently at them, once again.

Kari came onto the stage as the second scene started. She was pretty nervous about it...

Actually, she was terrified out of her mind.

'_I'm doing this for Tobi. I'm doing this for Tobi_,' she chanted in her head like a mantra. She began.

"_Little town,_

_It's a quiet village._

_Every day,_

_Like the one before._

_Little town,_

_Full of little people,_

_Waking up to say..._"

'_And so it begins..._' she thought as the scene came into full swing.

* * *

Kari was pleased at how the play was turning out. She had hit her cues spot on and her voice had yet to crack. She hadn't really looked at the audience directly during her parts, so that had helped a lot. It was also reassuring having Tobi there during almost every scene with her. If she were completely honest with herself, she was definitely having a lot of fun.

* * *

The boys looked on as the play went on.

"She's much better than she made herself out to be," Sasori stated.

"Yeah, h'mm. By the way she talked, you'd think she would have been horrible, h'mm," Deidara replied.

"SHH!!"

Hidan glared at the person who dared shush them.

"People these days," he said shaking his head. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and watch," he said.

* * *

It was the climax scene of the play. Tobi as the beast was fighting the actor who played Gaston on the roof of the castle. They wrestled and lunged at one another. The beast pushed Gaston down a few roofs and they continued fighting.

"It's over Beast! Belle is mine!!" Gaston exclaimed. The Beast got angry and attacked Gaston. He grabbed him by the neck and held him over the edge of one of the towers.

"No! Please! Let me go! Please don't hurt me!! I'll do anything!!" Gaston pleaded. The Beast snarled, but brought him back to the roof and leaned in closer.

"Get. Out." He promptly dropped him. Kari as Belle entered a few roofs up.

"Beast!"

"Belle," the beast said with a smile.

"Jeeze, everything is so dramatic," Hidan mumbled.

"SHH!"

"Why don't you Shh!" Hidan snarled back.

The Beast climbed up to where Belle was.

"You came back," he said, sounding relieved. Suddenly, the Beast cried out in agony as Gaston stabbed him in the side. However, they leaned to far back and Gaston fell off the towers, screaming the whole way. Belle grabbed onto the Beast and pulled him back over the railing.

"You...you came...back," the beast mumbled.

"Of course I did! I couldn't let them... Oh, this is all my fault!" Belle cried, holding the beast closer to her. "If only I had gotten here sooner."

"Maybe...its better...it's better this way..."

"Don't talk like that! You'll be alright. We're together now. Everything will be alright."

"At least...I... got to see you...one last time." The beast fell back.

"Dramatic scene number 143," Hidan murmured.

"Do you have something against dramatic scenes or something Hidan?" Kakuzu asked uncaringly.

"They're dumb," he replied simply. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up, you're annoying people."

-.-.-.-

Kari stared up at Tobi as the dramatic scene peaked. She was doing a pretty good job at the crying scene, but now it was time for the kiss, as the beast had now been turned back into a human. She leaned her head up near Tobi's for the pretend kiss they had used during all the practices. She was however shocked when she felt a soft warm texture on her own lips. She remained calm, as it would ruin the scene if she overreacted now. She'd have to ask Tobi about it later.

-.-.-.-

Deidara was as shocked – if not more so – as Kari. He couldn't explain it, but something in him snapped. His stomach boiled and something inside him roared with rage. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, but for some reason, he really, **really** wanted to punch Tobi in the face.

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after," the narrator finished. The audience burst into applause.

"Finally! Jeeze! This play was way to fucking mushy," Hidan complained.

"Unless there had been non-stop action and violence, you would have thought it too mushy, Hidan," Kakuzu countered. Hidan shrugged.

"Yeah, but this one went, like, fucking beyond. If two of our friends hadn't been playing in it, I definitely wouldn't have come to see it." Kakuzu rolled his eyes again and ignored the jashinist. Hidan huffed and focused his attention elsewhere.

"Something wrong Deidara?" he asked the blonde, who looked ready to kill something violently.

Deidara was snapped out of his rage by Hidan's voice. He looked up to see his bewildered friends and wondered himself, why he had gotten so angry.

"I'm fine Hidan, h'mm. Don't know what came over me," Deidara replied, standing up. Hidan shrugged and got up to leave. Deidara was about to follow suit when he felt Sasori tense beside him.

"What's wrong, h'mm?" Deidara asked. Not much got Sasori to tense up, so whatever it was, it was bad news.

"Come on, not time for explanations," Sasori replied hastily. Deidara frowned, but followed his red haired friend, wondering what could have bothered him this much.

* * *

Kari made it past the other actors and actresses that congratulated her. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She was very glad that ordeal was over. No matter how fun it was, she was never going to go through that kind of stress again.

She had almost reached her changing room, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Congratulations on your performance." Kari felt a chill run up her spine just from the man's very voice. She turned around to see a very pale man with long dark hair. His eyes were a piercing yellow, almost like a snake's eyes. She swallowed and pushed the slight fear of the man away.

"Thank you sir," she replied quietly. The man smiled, although it heightened her sense of fear, rather than diminished it.

"Yes, I was rather impressed with you. I had heard you were an art student, rather than a drama student. To put on such a show regardless..." he trailed off. His daunting smile remaining in place.

"Thank you, but I had a lot of help...and...I wasn't the only actor up there," she replied, her voice getting more and more silent. The man's smile intensified.

"How humble of you. I must say, after reading your profile, I was impressed, however...you have shown a great deal more than what could be written on meaningless paper."

Rather than be flattered, Kari felt her fear increase. She had never been this afraid of someone before.

"Thank you, sir," she said again, but she couldn't help but add to it. "You've...read about me, sir?"

"Yes, I had heard of an extraordinary student Pein had pulled out of nowhere. One with superb grades. One who became accustomed to the peculiarities of this hidden world. And a human, no less," he answered, his eyes gleaming with something akin to excitement or desire, Kari wasn't sure. "It's a shame I hadn't found you sooner."

As the last word left his mouth, a flurry of motion appeared between them.

"Pein, how nice to see you again," the pale man greeted the Leader of Akatsuki High.

"I would kindly ask you to remove yourself and to leave **my** students alone," Leader returned in his commanding voice. Kari also noticed Tobi, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara were in the room now. Apparently the pale man noticed as well. He smiled frighteningly at Sasori, before switching his gaze to Itachi.

"Itachi-kun, how nice to see you again," he greeted. Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. He stepped closer to Kari until he was blocking her from the pale man's view. Deidara snarled at the pale man, while Sasori and Tobi glared viciously at him.

"Well, I can see I'm not wanted here. I bid you all farewell," the pale man sneered to the other males. His gaze strayed to the only female and he smiled his terrifying smile again.

"It was a pleasure finally meeting you. I look forward to seeing you again sometime." He turned on the spot and strode away.

"Like hell you will, h'mm!" Deidara shouted after him. The man had disappeared without even showing signs of having heard him.

Kari got a terrible sense of dread building up inside her. '_Just who was that man_?' she thought.

Leader watched the exit where the man left, before quickly turning around to look at her.

"Kari, listen to me, you are to stay as far away from that man as possible. He's bad news and for him to seek you out, well...let's just say, it isn't good," Leader told her fiercely. Kari nodded vigorously. Leader sighed.

"Congratulations on your performance. Try to get some rest. No doubt you'll need it after that experience," he said before he left as well. Kari had a suspicion that Leader meant her meeting the pale man, rather than the play itself was tiring.

She breathed out heavily before leaning back against the door. The four boys turned around to face her.

"Is Kari-chan alright?" Tobi asked cautiously.

"Obviously not, h'mm. Not after meeting that psychotic bastard, h'mm!" Deidara snapped angrily. Kari barely heard them. The extreme feelings of fear she had received from that man was unbelievable. She never wanted to feel that scared again.

"I'm...I'm fine. I just...need to rest a bit," she replied. Sasori came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have to listen when we say that man is dangerous," he told her seriously. She nodded.

"Who...who was he?" she asked.

"Orochimaru," Itachi replied with venom in his voice. Kari switched her gaze over to him.

"How do you know him?"

"He used to teach here, h'mm," Deidara replied. "He was the science teacher until he-"

"He did some bad things and had to leave," Sasori cut in, staring pointedly at Deidara. Normally, Kari probably would have asked what it was he did that was so bad, but after meeting the man, she really didn't want to know.

"When he left he tried to take Sasori with him," Tobi started off where Sasori ended. Kari's eyes widened.

"I didn't go, not willingly. He tried to trick me into going with him, but it obviously didn't work," Sasori growled.

"Sasori was and still is a protégé, however he was old enough and smart enough to see through the trick," Tobi explained. "After he failed trying to take Sasori, he met Itachi, who was also a protégé. As a bonus, he had the sharingan."

"He tried to take...both of you?"

"Yeah, h'mm. Because Itachi had the sharingan, he tried to take him to his creepy school quite a few times, h'mm," Deidara answered. Kari started when she felt Sasori squeeze her shoulder.

"He showed an interest in you, so you have to tell us if anything strange happens to you, got it?" he told her urgently.

'_Is that fear in his eyes_?' she thought alarmed.

"I'll tell you if anything goes wrong," she said. Sasori nodded and removed his hand.

"Kari-chan should go get changed. Don't worry, we'll protect you," Tobi said cheerily, trying to bring up the mood. Kari smiled at his attempt and went into her changing room.

The four boys rested in silence for a moment.

"One of us should stay with her at all times," Itachi stated. The others nodded.

"Agreed," Sasori murmured.

"We can't trust that bastard for a second, h'mm!"

"We'll have to tell the others," Tobi stated. The others nodded. "No one will take Kari-chan away from us."

* * *

Kari changed out of her costume slowly, thinking about the event that just happened. She tried to fight her worry, knowing that her friends would be there for her.

Somehow, the feeling of dread just kept growing.

* * *

**WD**: There you have it. The plot finally arrives. Hahaha....ha..................................................

I had a surprisingly fun time writing Orochimaru. I really dislike him, but he's really fun to write.

**Deidara**: Sadist, h'mm.

**WD**: Am not! Anyway, thanks for sticking with this story! I really appreciate it!


	22. Chapter 21

**WD**: *wipes away sweat* Haha, I finished a chapter, finally. I'm glad I could. Even though...I really should be writing my essay...and finishing my Chem. assignment....and math assignment....

Ah, College is a whole new world for sure.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who still stuck with this story. You are all fantabulous, extra-ordinary people. Seriously, like two chapters in....what....ten months? Yeah, you guys deserve an award or something.

**Hidan**: You suck.

**WD**: Not my fault. I'm busy all the time now. Anyway, here's the update on the poll for the next oneshot. (You've probably all forgotten about it, right?)

Deidara is in the lead with **12** votes.

Hidan is in second with **7** votes.

Sasori is in third with **4** votes.

Tied for fourth is Tobi and Tobi's birthday party, both with **2 **votes.

And tied for fifth, all with **1** vote is Kakuzu, Zetsu, and What happened last time on the camping trip.

Poor Kisame has no votes. Anyway, I should probably explain the other two choices before I close the poll (Yes, it's still open). Tobi's birthday party is explanitory enough. I got a few requests, asking that I write this one. So, that's a choice. As for the other one, What happened last time on the camping trip. For those who read the Itachi oneshot, you might have noticed Tobi say something along the lines of "It won't be like last time". Well, if you want a oneshot of just the Akatsuki, without Kari (this would be before she came about), going camping, this is the choice for you.

So, I'll probably close the poll with my next update....so you probably have a lot of time to cast in your votes. I guarantee that it will be before Christmas.

*Sharp objects fly at author* Ack! Enjoy the newest instalment of Akatsuki High School for the Extremely Gifted!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. Anything Naruto related belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own any original character(s), inanimate objects, and plots.

* * *

With the appearance of Orochimaru, March ended on an uneasy note.

Throughout the month of April, the boys kept close watch over Kari, never leaving her alone, unless they absolutely needed to.

Orochimaru still hadn't appeared.

Rainy April soon turned into a blooming May. Exams soon took the place of Orochimaru at the forefront of everyone's minds.

And May 5th was just around the corner. What significance did this particular day have?

"Hmmmm...hmmmmm..." Kari sighed and leaned on the back legs of her chair. "What could I possibly get him?" She closed her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows together, groaning. "He has everything he wants... hmmm."

Her dorm is filled with silence.

"Argh!" she exclaimed in frustration, causing her chair to fall back.

"Owowowowow..." She stood up, straightening her chair. She grabbed her wallet and headed to the door with a sigh.

"Going out, once again, to see if I can find something," she muttered aloud.

'Good luck,' the wall murmured before the door closed.

* * *

Kari's irritation was evident on her face. She had been throughout the shopping mall and still hadn't found anything.

"I didn't think it'd be this hard to find something," she mumbled to herself. She sighed and headed home.

'Find anything?' asked the wall.

"No. Nothing," Kari replied dismally.

'Oh...well...why don't you make something?' the wall suggested. Kari thought about it. It sounded good...sort of.

"You think that'll be good enough? I mean, I want it to be perfect. After all, he's been taking care of me a lot lately...I feel like I should thank him somehow," she explained.

'You know, I don't think he'll care. Besides, if you make it, it shows you cared enough to take the time to make something,' the wall stated.

"I guess." Kari sat at her desk and frowned. "What to make?" She looked at all her art supplies.

'Why don't you paint something?'

"It's not special enough."

'Perfectionist.'

"It can't be helped." She sighed in frustration. "It doesn't help that Deidara is the hardest friend to find a gift for," she muttered darkly. "And his birthday is tomorrow!!" she exclaimed angrily.

'Sculpt something. Show that you're interested in his art,' the wall offered. Kari paused.

"Hmm, good idea. I'll see what I can do about that."

* * *

"That should do it," Kari stated, setting her sculpture and tools down. She lifted the sculpture up and began analyzing it, searching for mistakes. The small light illuminating her project flickered momentarily. She paused and strained her ears.

"What was...?"

"_Ssssss."_ Kari froze a chill running up her spine. She stood up abruptly.

"Who's there?" she asked, straining to hear, what she was sure was a hissing sound. She edged closer to the light switch and flipped it on.

Kari looked frantically around her dorm. Her blue walls showed no shadows out of place. Nothing moved. No sounds were made besides the girl's breathing. She remained on guard for a few minutes before searching her dorm from top to bottom.

"Hah...hah...Maybe I imagined it! Yeah...that's got to be it," she muttered, her breathing ragged. She laughed humourlessly.

"Of course there's no snake in my dorm. No, why would there be?" she muttered as she continued analyzing the sculpture.

* * *

"Kari-chan!!! You're here!!" Tobi exclaimed when Kari walked into his dorm.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late. It takes a while to get here from the girl's side," she greeted.

"Oi! Kari! Get your ass in here! It's time for a free for all brawl rematch!!!" Hidan called from the living room. Kari kicked her shoes off, placed her present on the table with the others and dashed into the living room.

"Haha! Yes! We'll totally fucking beat you!" Hidan laughed. Kari chuckled. Deidara and Kisame were also on the floor in front of the TV. She went over to the last controller and sat down beside Deidara.

"Happy Birthday Deidara," she said, patting him on the head as she sat down.

"Heh, thanks Kari, h'mm," he replied with a lop-sided grin.

"Ok! Let's get this damn thing started!" Hidan exclaimed. As the four picked their characters for Super Smash Bros Brawl, Hidan turned to the two other males playing.

"Ok, here's the thing, the three of us don't stand a chance in hell against this one girl," he said seriously. Kari snickered. "So, we all have to gang up on her."

"I would laugh if she still won," white Zetsu muttered.

"**She probably will**," black Zetsu added.

"Tobi will call for pizza!" Tobi announced, grabbing the phone.

"Pizza again?" Kari asked while destroying the other three at Smash Bros.

"Yes, because we as a group are far too lazy to cook meals for ourselves," Sasori replied. Kari rolled her eyes.

"I can make meals if that's all it is," she insisted.

"Can you? That'd save us a lot of money," Kakuzu piped up. Kari snorted.

"In any case, it's Itachi's birthday next, so you should leave that decision up to him," Sasori mentioned. Kari looked at Itachi.

"I'm getting sick of pizza," was all he said, before returning to his book. Kari sweat dropped.

"Ok then...gotcha."

"WHAT!?!" Hidan shouted. Kari looked at him startled.

"What's wrong?"

"How the hell did you still manage to fucking win?!"

"I...just did what I always do?"

"You weren't even looking at the fucking screen!!!!!" Hidan screeched. Kisame looked at her bewildered.

"Honestly, how did you do that?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't really know. It just happened." Deidara laughed.

"You're a very interesting girl Kari, h'mm." Kari giggled.

"Ah, you think so?" Tobi suddenly lunged at her.

"Kari-chaaaaaan!!! You giggled!! That was cuuute!! AH!! Oh, you're there, right, yes!! We want three pepperoni-" he left, ordering the pizza through the phone.

"That was..."

"Random, h'mm? I bet the guy on the other line is like 'what the fuck?' h'mm." The others laughed.

"Yeah!" Hidan snickered. "The guy is probably scarred for life."

"Uh-huh, no doubt about it," Kari agreed. The three laughed.

"Oh, by the way, h'mm..." Kari looked at Deidara. "Aren't you scarred for life, h'mm? It **did** happen to you."

Kari paused.

"Oh, no I got used to it a while ago," she replied.

"That's unnatural," Hidan murmured. Kari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm the unnatural one here, mm-hmm, suuure." There were a number of chuckles around the room.

"Who wants cake!?" Tobi called from the kitchen.

* * *

Later that night, after the presents were opened, the cake was eaten, and the pizza arrived, the nine teens lounged in the living room, trying to decide on a movie to watch.

"Horror, I pick horror," Hidan stated. There were a few shrugs. Horror didn't really bother any of them. Except for Kari, who didn't say anything.

"Hmm, hey Tobi, what is the most bloody, violent, gory, horror movie you have?" Hidan asked, while searching through Tobi's mountain of movies. Kari turned a bit pale, and looked around the room for an excuse to escape. She found one surprisingly easy. Deidara was motioning to her from the entrance door. Kari got up and went over to him.

"Deidara, what-"

"Shh, don't ask, h'mm. Just follow." Kari shut her mouth, but questions were piling up on her tongue. Deidara pulled her outside, closing the door silently behind them and started tugging her along.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Deidara didn't turn around.

"Wait and see, h'mm," he replied. Kari huffed, but didn't say anything more. She let him pull her along. Before long, she recognised where they were heading. The toboggan hill. Before she could ask why they were here of all places, he began leading her to the top. It was a long climb, but much easier without the piles of snow. In almost no time at all, they were at the top.

"Could you please tell me what we're doing here?" she asked, pulling her hand from his. He just gave her a mysterious smile, his visible eye twinkling mischievously.

"Wait and see, h'mm," he repeated his earlier response to her question. Kari rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

"Sit down for a minute, h'mm," he told her, turning his back to her. She frowned in confusion, but did as he said. She stared at his back curiously, wondering what he could be doing that would cause him to be this secretive. She waited a period of time before he seemed to be done.

"Close your eyes, h'mm," he said. She looked up at him suspiciously.

"Why-"

"Just trust me, h'mm." Kari sighed deeply, but obeyed, closing her eyes. All is silent for a moment, before she hears the rustling of clothes close to her.

"You can open them now, h'mm," he said, much closer to her than before. She opens her eyes to see Deidara sitting beside her. Before she can question him on what the heck was going on, she heard him mutter a single word, while holding a handsign.

"Katsu."

The sky was illuminated with colour. Kari whipped her head around at the sky in front of them. What appeared to be fireworks of every colour imaginable went off here and there in the clear night sky. Kari was mesmerized by the show of lights. She broke her gaze away for a moment to look at her companion. He was staring up at the sky with satisfaction.

"You made all this?" she asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer already.

"I promised you I'd show you some art with that coloured clay you got me, right, h'mm?" he replied, turning to face her with that lopsided grin of his. Kari stared at him for a moment, before smiling back at him.

"Thanks. This is...it's really amazing." His grin broadened for a second before changing into a more contemplative and serious look. His smile was more dazed and his eyes were lit up with the flashing colours around them.

Kari's breath hitched in her throat as something erupted inside her.

The fireworks came to an end and the two teens reluctantly looked away.

"We should head back, h'mm," Deidara muttered. Kari nodded numbly.

As the two of them walked back in silence, Kari could only think of one thing. '_What was that feeling just now?_'

* * *

When they returned, their crowd of friends had all fallen asleep where they were sitting except Hidan, who had a passionate love for horror movies, and Tobi, who was hyped up on sugar. Deidara and Kari made their way into the kitchen, not wanting to wake the others. They both grabbed a piece of left-over cake and proceeded to eat it in silence.

When Deidara finished his piece he looked up at his female friend.

"Anything weird happen lately, h'mm?" he asked conversationally. It was a regular thing for the boys to ask if anything weird had happened to their female friend. However, instead of brushing it off with a scoff, as she usually did, Kari froze. What to tell him? The truth? But that would just worry him, and it was his birthday. Lie? ...She weighed her options, before choosing the one that would hurt less people.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong," she replied with a little false laugh. Deidara eyed her suspiciously.

"You sure, h'mm? You paused for a while there, h'mm."

"I'm just tired is all. It's late after all."

"Sure, h'mm. Better get some sleep then," he replied with a smile, obviously relieved that nothing bad had happened to her. As Deidara went to get ready for bed, Kari winced at her lie. She hated lying, especially to him, but she didn't really have a choice. She didn't want to worry him on his birthday. Besides, even if she hadn't imagined that snake hiss, what harm could one snake really do?


	23. Chapter 22

**WD**: Hey look! I updated in the same month! :D

Ahem. Anyway, sorry in advance for the shortness of the chapter. The next chapter will be around...sometime. I guess within the next month since I'm almost done my semester, and I've already started writing chapter 23. But anyway, don't expect it too soon. And I apologise for all the time skipping (past and present). It's just...the story wouldn't get anywhere, and it would mostly just be empty filler chapters. So, I skipped ahead to the plot. Don't know if that's ok or whatever, but yeah.

And now onto poll update!

Actually, I decided to close the poll, since it's been a loooooooooong time, and the winner is pretty clear, even now after I mentioned it. So without further ado:

In fifth place is _What happened last time on the camping trip_, _Zetsu_, _Kakuzu_, and _Kisame_ with **1** vote each. Maybe another time guys.

In fourth place is _Tobi_ and _Tobi's Birthday Party_ with **2** votes each.

In third place is _Sasori_ with **6** votes, wich was pretty close to

Second place. With **7** votes, _Hidan_ takes the runner up position, which means, yes

_Deidara_ is in first with, count 'em, **16** votes!

The winner was obvious. I didn't think 10 people would vote for Hidan, before a bunch of people voted for Deidara again. So, I decided to close it. Also....I'm getting close to another hundred reviews. O.o So....I'm running a little behind schedual. But to be sure, by the time the next chapter comes out, I'll probably have finished the Deidara X Kari oneshot....and I'll probably also have to put up another poll since I am only 18 reviews away from 300.

All I can say is wow. You are all wonderful. Thank you so much for all the support, and enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. I do, however own all original character(s), inanimate objects, and original plot ideas.

* * *

**_Chapter 22_** (I realize I forgot to put this last chapter. Oops...)

The month of May was a flurry of exam panic. Kari had all but locked herself away to study like a madwoman. Her friends visited less and less, leaving her to study in peace. They also needed to study.

May was a hectic time. Not only were exams just around the corner, but Kari had since heard many slithering sounds in her room. She had kept her silence, not wanting to scare anyone, and also because nothing had happened. Yet. But, she left the slithering alone, focusing on studying for her exams.

* * *

The exams came and went with or without ease. Kari, however, felt confident that she had passed all of them.

Kari left the room of her final exam, making her way to the group meeting point. As she waited for the others to arrive, she let out a relieved sigh.

The exams were finally over.

The rest of her male friends make their way over to her.

"Yes! We're finally fuckin' done!!" There were more cheers, much like Hidan's as they other students filed out of the exam rooms.

"Party at Deidara-sempai's!!" Tobi exclaimed. There were cheers of agreement and protests from a blonde artist.

"Sure, trash my dorm, h'mm," Deidara muttered to himself, although with a smile on his face. No one could truly be down after the last exam of the year.

* * *

The party had been wild, nothing short of their usual parties. Kari briefly noted that they had a lot of parties during the year. She laughed and partied along with her friends, but couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as the party slowed down and some of the guys started to leave. She was a little afraid to return to her dorm, if she were truthful. The slithering and hissing had gotten worse, and it scared her. She debated whether she should tell her friends.

She looked at them, the ones that were still around and shook her head. No, she shouldn't worry them. It was probably nothing serious anyway.

"Hey, Kari, you alright, h'mm?" Deidara asked. Kari was broken from her thoughts and she looked up at her blonde friend.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Deidara smiled.

"Just making sure, h'mm. You were a little out of it," he said, grabbing a chair and sitting next to her. She smiled tiredly at him.

"Just thinking about nothing. I'm a little tired too," she replied. Deidara nodded.

"You should go home then, h'mm. Unless you want to sleep here, h'mm?" he asked. Kari paused and thought over his offer. If she asked to stay here, then he might think something was wrong. She shook her head.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'll just be heading off then," she answered, getting up and making her way to the door. He followed her.

"See you tomorrow, h'mm," he muttered as he began to pick up the garbage the party left him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Deidara," she called back as she walked away. She watched the door close out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but get a strong sense of foreboding.

* * *

That night, Kari slept restlessly. There was something she wasn't getting. Something she was missing. As she tossed and turned, she never noticed a shadow creeping up from behind her.

* * *

Deidara woke with a yawn and went about his normal routine for the day. As he ate his breakfast, he couldn't help but feel...

He couldn't really describe it. But it wasn't good, of that he was certain. Irritated with himself, Deidara left his dorm in a huff, walking to the appointed meeting place for the day.

As he walked his thoughts drifted to his girl friend. His feelings for her lately had been muddled and confusing. He never really gave himself much time to think on it. It had all started with those fireworks...

Well, that was a white lie. It really probably started long before that, but he hadn't realized it.

He was a little irritated because he couldn't figure out what his feelings were. Every time he thought 'friend', it felt wrong, but he couldn't think of what else she could be to him. When he had brought it up with Sasori, his puppet friend had merely given him a blank look and called him an 'unobservant, oblivious, moron'. He tried talking to Kisame and he had laughed and said basically the same thing.

The process repeated, no matter which friend he had talked to.

Except for Itachi. Itachi had given him a disgusted look and said, "Figure it out yourself, idiot." Really. What had he done to deserve that kind of treatment?

When Deidara arrived at the meeting place, he was feeling severely irritated, however his irritation dissolved immediately upon arriving. His other friends were all here. Not surprising, since he himself was late. There was only one other person missing, and she was almost never late.

Kari.

"Where's Kari, h'mm?" Deidara asked the others. Sasori gave him an irritated glance.

"And why are you late?" he demanded. Deidara glared back.

"I slept in, h'mm. So what?" Sasori huffed.

"Kari is missing," he replied. Deidara's blood ran cold.

"Wh-what, h'mm? But- I mean, are you sure, h'mm? Did you call her, or maybe she slept in, h'mm." Deidara continued to ramble until Zetsu shut him up.

"We called but there was no answer," white Zetsu spoke up.

"**We even called Rose, but she doesn't know where she is either,**" black Zetsu added.

"We were about to go over there now," Kakuzu said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, h'mm? Let's go," Deidara replied. He didn't even retort to Sasori's mutters of, "We were waiting for you, idiot."

* * *

What met them at the end of their journey was a broken down door. There was a moment of pause before they moved in. The walls were slashed; the kitchen table was knocked over. There was an obvious sign of a struggle. The boys were frozen in shock, but were snapped out of it when they heard a soft moan, coming from the wall.

"Where is she, h'mm!?" Deidara demanded at the wall.

'Ugh...Who...who are you...to be...ordering...m-me around,' the wall replied, trying to keep a brave face.

"Cut the crap, h'mm! Where is she, h'mm!?"

"Deidara, stop panicking. We won't get anything out of the wall if you keep screeching like a banshee," Sasori said sternly.

"We're Kari's friends," white Zetsu spoke up. The wall was silent for a moment, before whimpering and crying.

'Mmm...Kari...ohh...she...she... Kari was kidnapped!'


End file.
